The Kopīkyatto Shadow (The Shadow Hunter Remake)
by Cazark
Summary: A new life has begun for Daniel Darkscryer after making a pack with his father(s). He and his adopted sister Zaikaria Vyner Darkscryer, make their way to the Hunter's exam, wanting to achieve and try something new.
1. A New Life

This is a full remake of The Shadow Hunter. I decided to remake the whole story because it felt like I fucked up Daniel entirely, and that I would like to change him.  
>Not completely to the point he becomes an entirely new person, but to make him more natural, more normal...<p>

Well... as normal as you can make an OC these days, without making them a Mary or Gary Stu in fanfiction world.

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

A new life has begun for Daniel "Urufu" Darkscryer after making a pack with his father(s). He and his adopted sister Zaikaria "Enjeru" Vyner Darkscryer, make their way to the Hunter's exam, wanting to achieve and try something new.

**Paring**

Killua X Daniel (OC)

* * *

><p><strong>Character Description<strong>

**Name:** Daniel Darkscryer

**Gender:** Male

**Nickname:** Urufu

**Birthday:** 18/06

**Age: **12 years old

**Eye Colour: **Azure Blue eyes

**Hair Colour:** Black

**Hair Style:** Long, un-styled, bed hair. From behind he is mistaken for a girl.

**Distinguishing Features:** A wolfish face which is more noticeable with a toothy grin

**Height:** 149 cm/ 4'10"

**Weight:** 47 kg

**Body type:** An average build.

**Personality:** Argumentative, loner, careless and a joker

**Nen:** Manipulator

**Back story: **

Daniel A.K.A Urufu (Adopted sister's nickname) grew up with two dads Vastorie (Mother figure) and Nathaniel (Father figure). He lived in a family of semi-assassins.

His father Nathaniel refused to allow Daniel to go down that path (Assassin) and instead, trained him to defend himself as well as weapon master training alongside defence. Although his touched on multiple weapon styles, he mastered the spear and chain whip by the age of 12.

He briefly touched on _Nen_ and has learnt only '_Ten'_ so far.

With his skills, he decided to take the legendary Hunters exam, hoping to travel the world and discover what his truly looking.

**Personal Goals:** To find out the nagging feeling at the back of his mind.

**Bad Habits:**

* Not listening to others when he wants to do it his way, even if he's wrong.

* Doesn't take things seriously. Unless, it comes to family, friends, people he cares about, or when the situation calls for it!

* He's afraid of his actions and how they will affect his future.

**Current attire**

* Red shirt

* Black vest, jeans and shoes

* A messenger bag that's a silvery black colour and a large werewolf on all fours, printed on the side.

**"~"**

**Name:** Zaikaria Vyner Darkscryer

**Gender:** Female

**Nickname:** Enjeru

**Birthday:** 28/05

**Age: **23 years old

**Eye Colour: **Green

**Hair Colour: **Fiery Red

**Hair Style: **Long and curled

**Height:** 165 cm/ 5'5"

**Weight:** 63 kg

**Body type: **Slim

**Personality:** Serious, playful (Sometimes), perfectionist and a controller (Only on certain things).

**Nen:** Specialist

**Distinguishing Features:** Fiery red hair?

**Back story: **

Zaikaria grew up as an orphan with only with her mother's maiden name, Vyner. For most of her life she had been hearing loud voices which scared her. After being called a monster for four years, she was kicked out of the orphanage and became a homeless child.

With little to no skills, she fended for herself for two years before running into Vastorie Darkscryer. He opened his hand for her, offering a new more stable life. She took his hand and began a new life as a Darkscryer while wanting to keep her mother's maiden name 'Vyner'.

She learned to master the voices by age ten and _Nen_ by the age of twenty.

When Daniel was born, she made a vow and wanted to protect the child of the one who gave her a chance in life.

Zaikaria is a _Specialist_ and _Nen_ ability is called **Endless Noise**. And only Vastorie and herself are aware of her Pros and Cons, seeing as Vastorie helped her develop the ability and learn to control it.

She can read minds and alter memories (Removing, Locking or Changing the original memory.

**Personal Goals:** To one day find out what happened to her mother.

**Bad Habits:**

* Her way or the highway.

* Loves to tease people, and play with their mentality.

**Current attire**

* Loose white V-neck shirt

* Blue jeans

* Black high heels

* Pink duffle bag with a cat printed on the side.

* * *

><p>Daniel stood around the Hunter's gathering hall, flicking his tag which displayed the number 64. He sighs impatiently, looking up to his sister in hopes for finding out when something's going to happen.<p>

"Hey Zaikaria," Daniel open up a conversation, met with a somewhat distant voice "Hmm...?" Daniel continues even without her full attention "When-"

"Is the exam going to start?" Zaikaria blurts out without a single care in the world. Daniel freaks out, retreating into himself for a moment "You always freak me out when you do that..."

Zaikaria chuckles, turning to give Daniel her complete attention "I'm you big sister! I should always know what you're thinking..."

Daniel nods after taking in the information. She blurts out next "Doesn't help that you're predictable as well..."

"I'm not predictable, Enjeru!" Daniel huffs, quickly turning away to exaggerate his anger towards Zai. Zai chuckles as she reaches down to pat Daniel on the head. Daniel instinctively swats away her hand, quickly muttering under his breath softly "You know I don't like that..."

Zai nods as he looks back at the crowd "I know... but you shouldn't let it stop you from feeling some sort of comfort from others. What if a girlfriend wants to-"

"Or boyfriend!" Daniel responds dryly, "I might like guys too..."

Zaikaria's mouth softens into a warm smile. Daniel fails to notice the smile because he was focusing more on the candidates.

"Ok, what if you the person you love, wants to touch your hair? Are you going to say 'screw you'?"

Zaikaria chuckles at Daniel's obvious pout. "I'll just tell them that they can't. Anything but that... or... I don't know..." Daniel cuts himself off in uncertainty "I've only known one person who's gotten away with it..."

Zaikaria frowns slightly, trying to avoid Daniel from seeing it "Nathaniel?"

Daniel shakes his head as he looks up at Zaikaria, noticing her smile straight way "No... I have a feeling I know them... But at the same time, my mind feels like I don't know them at all... It's weird..."

Daniel clenches his hands a few times, looking down at floor in hopes of gaining some sort of answer "It feels like this person is close to me... yet so far away..."

He sighs while continuing to look down at the floor. Zaikaria murmurs "It's probably just your heart calling out for attention..." She rests her hand on Daniel's shoulder, hoping to gain his attention. She's cut off by a short stubby man with a huge nose.

"Hi, I'm Tonpa! You ladies must be new."

Daniel lifts his head, turning around to look up at Tonpa curiously "Excuse me?!"

"Correction, this is my brother Urufu." Zaikaria smiles in a joking manner. Tonpa raises a hand to the back of his head, feeling quite stupid and awkward for mistaking someone's gender "Sorry, sorry. The long hair confused me..."

Tonpa lifts an eyebrow as Daniel raises a hand to object "That's my nickname, only by her. My name is actually Daniel and she's Zaikaria..."

Daniel sighs, lowering his head back down "Anyways, I get that a lot... You aren't the first and you certainly won't be the last..." Tonpa smiles, next pulling out a couple of soda cans from his messenger bag, hoping to offer it to unsuspecting victims.

Zaikaria smiles while lifting a hand to turn down the drink "I'm fine... I'm not feeling thirsty at all." Daniel mutters a thank you under his breath as he takes one from Tonpa, opening it next to start drinking it.

As he drinking it Zaikaria speaks up "You do realise that's tomato juice flavoured." Daniel eyes widen in shock, spitting it back out instantly "Are you serious?!"

Tonpa looks in shock as Zai lifts a finger to her cheek, smiling cunningly soon after "Sorry, it **was** orange flavoured... my bad." _More like dirt flavoured..._ Daniel wipes his mouth clean while muttering out loud "You don't just make a mistake like that... Sorry Tonpa, looks like I spilt my drink."

Tonpa offers another "No problems you can have another, there's plenty more to go around." Daniel smiles shyly at Tonpa, apologising again "Nah. I feel bad for taking another. Give it to someone else."

Tonpa nods before moving on to greet others.

Zaikaria sighs "It's a good thing you didn't drink that... it was poisoned."

Daniel raises an eyebrow in concern "Poisoned?! How would you know something like that...?"

She sighs, moving on to scratch the back of her head with a huge smile "It's the way he looks. The weird eyebrows were a dead giveaway. Looking like two huge angry caterpillars on his face... He seriously needs to trim those monsters!"

Daniel snickers as he looks up at the roof, trying force time to move faster with his mind. To no avail, he instead focused on what he assumes to be the sound of a skateboard move by. Daniel's head drops as he sees a kid close to his age skateboard by without a care in the world.

He smiles on the inside barely muttering out loud in a nonchalant tone "His cute..." Zaikaria looks at Daniel in shock "Whose cute?" _Did I really say cute...? _Daniel raises a finger, trying to point out the white haired kid "Number 99... I think. The white hair kid on the skateboard..."

Zaikaria flinches as Daniel looks up her in concern "You look like you've seen a ghost..." A smile widens across his face as Zaikaria retorts calmly _I have to end this now before Daniel starts to break down my mind barrier_ "He looks like one... And it's rude to point!"

"I'm only making it easier to find him..."

"How many white-haired kids do you see... or even kids for that matter?!"

"Right... two, including myself..."

The elevator 'dings' letting the people know that there's someone else here. Daniel sighs as his eyes drift to the elevator "Probably another old guy..."

To Daniel's surprise, another boy close to his age, as well as an older man and another teenage man steps off.

"He looks cheerful..."

Daniel head drifts to look at Zaikaria "How so?"

Zaikaria shrugs "The best way to put it, he looks like a bright sun glaring at your face in the morning... after trying to sleep with the drapes open. It's impossible to not notice..."

Daniel nods as he looks back, realising everyone else has stopped to stared as well. The kid in the group exclaims loudly "Excuse me..." He stops after realising something, dropping his hand to comment on the situation "Everyone's really tense." The kid looks around as he speaks, looking directly at Daniel after spotting him.

As their eyes connect, Daniel gives a weak smile while lifting a hand to give a short wave at the kid. As the kid waves back with a huge smile, Daniel mutters under his breath "You right... He looks really happy!"

"What about him? Is he cute...?" Zaikaria asks. Daniel shrugs "I guess so... I still like the white kid better... I don't know there's something about him..." Daniel loses his track of mind, unable to find the words he wants to voice out.

_His so damn persistent! _Zaikaria thinks to herself before interrupting Daniel's train of thoughts "I don't know... That kid didn't look like he knew the meaning of 'smiling'..." Daniel looks up at her to flash a toothy grin "Everyone smiles... they just need a reason to..."

Zaikaria shrugs "I still don't know... he gives a bad vibe..." _Please let it go! I don't want..._

"Maybe his just bored like me... You don't know!" Daniel growls as Zaikaria is taken back from Daniel's sudden hostility "Who got your panties in a bunch...?! You never defend strangers..."

Daniel shakes his head in bemusement, keeping silent over the comment. Zaikaria raises an eyebrow, quickly turning away. _I can't believe that even happened! His somehow resisting the memory block, and for a second, his anger on the night released... _

_Our father is one cocky bastard! I'll show him... I'll stop Daniel from chasing after Killua... I'll prove that you that I can change fate! I just hope it's soon... before he remembers anything! Before... he realises he even has feeling for him, or more like had... or is it had a crush?_ Zaikaria looks at Killua, seeing a faint line of aura connected between them_._

As Zaikaria think to herself, Daniel has thoughts of his own.

_I don't know... He looks like he just needs a hug and a friend... Maybe I can be that friend..._

_Don't know about the hug though... _

_He doesn't look like the type who openly wants a hug..._

A scream of agony echoes throughout the room, silencing both Zaikaria and Daniel's thoughts. As well as making everyone look in the direction of the noise. As Daniel and Zaikaria's heads jolt up, they barely sees red flower petals float up into the air, floating back towards the ground soon after.

A low irritated growl escapes a man's lips as Zaikaria shivers in delight. "Oh, how peculiar... His arms seem to have become flower petals. No smoke and mirrors here..."

He pauses to let the words sink in.

"Oh... he sounds and looks hot..." Zai murmurs, only to be rebutted by Daniel soon after "He looks scary... and gives clowns a bad name..."

"Do YOU see a red nose?!"

Daniel shakes his head as the man continues on before Daniel could say anything else. "Do take care. When you bump into someone, you really should apologize."

Murmuring can be heard throughout the room as Daniel barely hears who he assumes to be Tonpa's voice among the crowd "That Psychopath is back again." He perks his ears up, hoping to hear the name of the man "Number 44, Hisoka, the magician."

He fails to hear the next part, sighing as he whispers the name "Hisoka... the Psychopathic magician clown... Avoid him if I want to live..."

Zaikaria waves a hand to dismiss Daniel's comment "More like Hisoka the hottie with a perfect seductive voice..." She clasps her hands together, fluttering her eyes as if she's already planning their wedding.

Daniel grumbles in disgust after imagining her in a wedding dress and Hisoka in a tuxedo, walking down the aisle as flowers fall down behind them "Disturbing..." Zaikaria snaps out of her daydream, looking down at Daniel "What?! I'm only imagining myself under his arms, gingerly stroking his hands down my-"

"Ew, that's way too much information for my ears! Don't even go there!" _And the fact that my brain even went as far as to plan their wedding, is what makes this day far worse! _

Zaikaria lets out a long throaty laugh before calmly responding "I know. But still... his so dreamy..."

"Yeah... if you didn't mind possibly dying..." Daniel sighs.

Zaikaria pouts over Daniel's response "What makes you think that, hmm...?"

He looks up at her weird "He just turned a guys arm into flower petals... because he didn't apologising after bumping into him..."

She nods with a huge smile "Even then, I only just teasing you..."

"I already get enough of that from my father... Thank - you - very - much!"

A ringing noises echo throughout the room for a few seconds before being silenced. As the door behind everyone opens, they see a tall thin man in a purple tuxedo and pink hair, holding onto a weird object.

"I apologize for the wait. The entry period for the Hunter applicants has ended. The Hunter Exam will now begin!"


	2. Phase One X Test X Endurance?

**Nen ability information**

**Name:** Zaikaria

**Ability: **Endless Noise

**Info: **  
><strong>Endless Noise<strong> allows Zaikaria to read anyone's thoughts. The ability is split into two sections **Read** and **Alter**.

**Read** - While focusing on one person's mind, she can read every thought as if they were her own. While reading, she must be no further than twenty meters, and she must touch them in order to start reading their mind.

**Pros:  
><strong>One, she can plan around future attacks.

Two, can play mind games.

**Cons: **  
>One, limited to one person at a time.<p>

Two, hears every thought no matter what and can't shut out any of them out.

Three, once someone figures out how the ability works, it becomes pretty much useless.  
>E.g. If a person can act differently to their thoughts, the ability is useless.<p>

Four, if she changes, or removes the ability from whose she reading before make a mental note, she forgets everything she's read about the person.

Another subset of the ability which could be considered a Pro or Con, depending on the thought is if someone has a **loud thought**, this can confuse her immensely. For example:  
>E.g.1 - Killua is thinking of how much he really wants a ChocoRobo-Kun while she reading Daniel's thoughts. The thought will come into her mind, making her think that it was Daniel's own.<p>

E.g.2 - Hisoka thinking of how much he wants to kill her while focusing on Daniel, will alert her of someone's ill intentions.

**Alter -** This ability can be split into three separate abilities.  
><strong>'Remove', 'Lock' or 'Change'.<br>**All abilities require Zaikaria to be touching them at the time of altering. If she loses her grip, the ability is cancelled out and she has to repeat the steps. The consequences of the ability vary depending on which one she was using at the time but a common factor is loss of aura, during cancelation.

**Remove: **  
>Removing the thought is used as mostly attacking ability. If targeting a stronger thought, the ability can kill the person.<br>E.g. 1 - Removing a loved one from their mind.  
>E.g. 2 - Wiping the memories of their father's existence.<p>

A more mild thought stuns them or leaves them confused.

**Cons: **  
>One, If she lose the grip on the person while attacking a larger memory, it stuns them instead of killing.<p>

Two, requires a larger amount of aura to pull off and at maximum, depending on how many memories she's erasing, can be very taxing. At maximum strength, she can use it once to five times a day at full capacity.

Three, if the ability was cancelled through mid use, the aura she was using to wipe the memories is wasted, and only stuns them instead of killing.

**Lock: **  
>Locking a memory is the safest of her abilities. When she locks a memory, rather than forgetting it entirely and outright killing them, it gets pushed into the back of the mind.<br>E.g. Locking the memories of the person's father, makes them forget who their father is and memories of them, but the person still feel as though they've forgotten something dear to them.  
>The ability can be cancelled through <em>Nen<em> exorcism or if she just slaps them across the head with aura.

**Cons:  
><strong>One, if cancelled, she has to repeat locking process and there's no loss of memory to the person targeted.

**Change:  
><strong>Changing can be used in two different ways to **'Create'** or **'Modify'**. When **'Creating'** she makes a new memory in the person.  
>E.g. making them think she was a long lost childhood friend.<p>

**'Modifying'** allows her to alter a part of their past.  
>E.g. changing the person's fathers name in their mind to make them think it's another name. David instead of Luke<p>

**Pros:  
><strong>One, **'Creating'** uses a smaller portion of aura.

Two, while creating, she automatically learns the memories as well.

Three, **'Modifying'** a memory can sometimes leave the person confused.  
>E.g. Making Killua think, his name is Gon, and Gon's name is Killua.<p>

**Cons: **  
>One, <strong>Modifying<strong> a memory uses a lot more aura and can decrease the amount of times she can use **Remove** or even if she can use remove for that matter.

Two, **'Creating' **can back fire if there's another person nearby that knows the targeted person's entire life, seeing that only the person she's targeting and herself are aware of the creation.

Three, **'Modifying'** a memory can backfire depending on the memory. If someone has forgotten something and she uses the ability to help them remember it, if cancelled, the person is left paralysed and unable to move at all.

**Modifying** can also be confused as a form of _Nen_ exorcism.

For example, when Kurapika use Judgment Chain on Chrollo;  
>Scenario one - She used this ability to make Chrollo Lucilfer forget about Kurapika's Judgement chain. Chrollo would still die from using his <em>Nen<em>, even without remembering Kurapika had commanded Chrollo not to.

Scenario two - She used it on Kurapika instead, making him think he never used Judgment Chain on Chrollo. Chrollo would still die if he used his _Nen_.

She can only remove the memories and not the effects of the _Nen_ itself.

* * *

><p>Daniel smiles as his thinking to himself <em>'Yes, the exam is going to begin and I'm gonna ace it!'<em>

Zaikaria turns to smile at Daniel "You happy the exam's started?" Daniel nods as he waits for the instructor to continue talking.

"A final caution. If you are short on luck or ability, you could very well end up seriously injured or even dead. Those who accept the risks, please follow me." The man holds out his hand, gesturing to the elevator behind everyone "Otherwise, please exit via the elevator behind you."

He gives time for everyone to think it over. Zaikaria looks at Daniel in concern "Are you sure you want to continue? We can back out now..." Daniel shakes his head before smiling widely at Zaikaria "No. I'm going to continue... I wanted to do this after all... I feel like I need to be here for some reason..."

Zaikaria nods before turning back to the man. _Everything Vastorie said is turn... __**He will seek him out in the future, you can bet on it!**__ His father is one cunning bastard! Well he is a Manipulator, so I wouldn't be surprised if his been planning this the whole time. I just don't get how Killua is here... Was it dumb luck, or fate? Either way! I won't allow it... his too innocent for that life style! Or to be around a guy like that..._

Daniel raises his head to look at Zaikaria "Are you ok?" She nods, looking away in discomfort "Just getting my game face on!"

_Liar!_

She looks back towards the Examiner. _I know..._

The examiner drops his hands to his sides "Very Well. All 404 applicants will participate in Phase One." He pivots on one foot, turning around to stay walking slowly in like an army marching out.

The whole group followed the examiner, walking slowly after him.

As Daniel looks around, he sees Gon walking still side by side with the teenager and adult he came in earlier with. As the three boys are talking Zaikaria interrupts Daniel's track of mind "Hmm... that's a shame. I was hoping for some of them to clear out. It seems like everyone has balls here..."

Daniel lifts head his, focusing on Zaikaria instead of the boy and his companions "How so?" Zaikaria singsongs her next few words as if she was matching her voice to a small upbeat tune "Well, The Hunter exam isn't forgiving... People do die in this and Nathaniel wouldn't allow you to go by yourself. Try to stick with me the whole way through..."

Daniel nods, looking back at the three companions

"You should go up and talk to them."

Daniel lifts his head again, looking at Zaikaria as if she had just said something weird "What?"

"You keep staring at those three guys. You should go talk to them..."

He drops his head, looking back at the three guys again "I don't know..."

The pace starts to pick up as Zaikaria motions to Daniel to keep up.

Daniel runs to a better position, checking out the three companions thoroughly. The older one is wearing a dark blue suit and teal tie. His suitcase spikes Daniel's interest, but not long enough to keep him distracted enough to look up at the man's face. The man's glasses give him an intelligent look while his facial structure suggests that the man is quiet old, giving Daniel a reason to question his age '_Maybe he's in earlier thirties of late twenties?'_

His eyes dart to the next oldest of the group. The teenagers blond hair flows gracefully through the air and his face structure gives Daniel a reason to pause _'Is that even a guy?' _The thought only lingers for a second when the teenagers clothing choice draws his attention. It looks as though the teenager is wearing a training suit with a blue tabard over it and his messenger bag filled with Daniel could only guess what.

He then looks next to the youngest whose watching the front with fascination and questioning looks. Daniel knows his around his age whether his younger or older, he could only guess. The boy's hair defies gravity sticking up without anything holding it up. His eyes brim with a fascination that Daniel could only describe as interested in anything that peaks his appetite for knowledge.

The boy's clothing would suggest he comes from a not so rich family but doesn't give any hints to say his actually poor and is coloured in a way, most likely to suggest the boy's favourite colour, a type green _'Maybe earth green?' _

The backpack suggests he isn't carrying much besides his important items like a compass and other hiking gear. But the thing that confuses him the most is the fishing pole. The clothing suggests his a hiker who spends most of his time in the forest, but the way he carries the fishing pole suggests his a fisherman, leaving Daniel to consider one thing _'His a islander...'_

The raven-haired boy that Daniel has been staring at intently speaks up "The people in front started running."

The blond teenager speaks up in agreeance "He's picked up the pace."

"Go talk to them you unsociable baby! You need to make friends and no. Nathaniel doesn't count as one or I for that matter!" Zaikaria blurts out casually.

Before Daniel could even retort back, the examiner speaks up "I neglected to introduce myself. I am Satotz, the Phase One examiner. I shall lead you to the exam's Second Phase."

Someone yells out amongst the crowd "Second Phase?" Daniel looks around but fails to notice who actually yelled in the first place. "What about Phase One?" The person yells out, allowing Daniel to finally able to spot him. The bald man looks young but also older at the same time, like his early twenties. The gear would suggest his some kind of ninja.

"It has already been commenced."

Everyone mutters words of confusion as Zaikaria motions to Daniel "I can take a gander at this Phase. It's a form of endurance..."

Satotz turns around while still keeping the same pace of speed "You must follow me to Phase Two. This is the exam's First Phase."

"Follow you? That's it?" The bald ninja asks.

"Yes. I cannot tell you where or when you must arrive. You need to follow me."

Zaikaria murmurs as she sways her hand back and forth "I thought I was right... It is endurance. But this could go two ways depending on how long we are running for..." Daniel looks up to her, confused as ever "What you mean? Isn't this a test of physical endurance?"

She shakes her head while lifting a finger as if to point out something "Yes and no. It's a test of both physical endurance and mentality. We could be running for hours or days... that's what his suggesting through his tone-of-voice."

Daniel nods, looking back at the three boys. Zaikaria sighs, kicking Daniel in the backside so he stumbles towards the three boys, bumping into younger accidently "Ow..." The boy's smiles, widening in delight, excited to meet Daniel "Hey! You were the boy that waved to me."

Daniel nods, holding out his hand in a gesture to apologise "Sorry... I must have tripped on a rock or something..." The boy waves his hand, waving off the whole situation like it never happened "I'm Gon Freecss!"

_FREECSS...?_ Zaikaria looks in disbelief towards Daniel's direction after hearing the name ring through his mind.

Gon holds out his hand "What's your name?" Daniel smiles as he shakes Gon's "Daniel... just Daniel... Are these your brothers?" He asks curiously, trying to make conversation with the group. Gon shakes his head, pointing to the blond haired boy first "This is Kurapika"

Kurapika smiles briefly at Daniel "Hi."

Gon points to the older man next "And this is Leorio Paladiknight."

"Hi, kid." Leorio beams with a huge smile.

Daniel nods, looking down at the floor, failing after trying to think of a way to start a conversation. "Who's the girl you were sitting with?" Gon asks curiously with his eyes lighting up like Christmas trees.

"She's my sister, Zaikaria..." Daniel looks towards her, noticing her innocent smile _'and the reason for why my butt hurts!'_

Zaikaria shakes her head as Daniel pouts, feeling as though she somehow read his mind.

Leorio asks in disbelief "What? Where...?" Daniel turns, pointing in Zaikaria's direction "That's her." Love hearts shoot out of Leorio's eyes as he exclaims "Wow! She's a cutie!"

Zaikaria looks disgruntled as if she heard Leorio.

Daniel joking wave's his hand "I don't think you're her type! She doesn't like men younger than her. She calls them babies... even if they're one year younger than her."

"How old is she?"

"Twenty-three..."

Leorio sighs as he scratches the back of his head in disbelief "That's a shame..." Daniel gawks at Leorio, quickly hiding his face in disbelief before Leorio could notice _'His younger than twenty-three...? I did not see that coming! Thank God I didn't say that out loud...'_

Daniel smiles at the group, looking back in front to focus on the course.

**Time Skip**

Hours pass by as Daniel acts unfazed by how far they've been running. _'So far this is been boring... we've been running in a straight line for so long, I've lost count of both the time and Kilometres!'_

Daniel hears a skateboard close by, making him look around _'Hey it's that kid again... I wonder where he is...'_

Leorio starts to yell in front Daniel "HEY! Wait up, kid!"

"Hmm...?"

"You should show the Hunter Exam some respect!"

"What do you mean?"

Daniel turns, focusing on nobody but the kid.

The boy's eyes radiate bright blue, showing a form of darkness hidden behind them eyes. Daniel's heart starts to beat fast, making him look in disbelief at the boy 'That's funny... I feel as though I actually have met him... I just can't pin point where...'

He forces the thought in the back of his mind as he tries to see if anything else that may trigger a thought. The boy's wearing a navy blue turtle neck shirt with a light tinted purple V-neck over the shirt. Daniel's eyes look down seeing the sky blue-purplish shorts that cover his knees and purple and white boots.

'I guess not... nothing is ringing a bell.'

**Meanwhile - Zaikaria's P.O.V**

Meanwhile, Zaikaria has a thought cross her mind.

**_I feel as though I actually have met him... I just can't pin point where...?_**

She turns to look at Daniel, noticing him staring at Killua _'FUCK! I covered up that memory... There's no way he should remember Killua!'_

**I guess not... nothing is ringing a bell.**

She sighs in relief '_That's good. He still hasn't remembered, and it doesn't seem like Killua has noticed Daniel... Maybe Illumi did something to Killua when he was younger.'_


	3. Phase One X Killua? X Numere Wetlands

Leorio yells at the boy "Why are you using a skateboard? That's cheating!" Leorio points at the skateboard.

"Why?" The boy questions flatly. Leorio starts to sweat, blowing up in anger soon after "HUH?! Why... This is an endurance test!"

"No, it isn't." Gon yells out, making Daniel turn to him in a questioning look.

"Huh?" Leorio freaks out in disbelief. He turns to look at Gon yelling in completely shock "Gon, what are you saying?"

As Leorio is yelling, Daniel realises that his captured the boy's attention. The white-haired boy looks at Daniel weird briefly, turning to look at Gon instead.

"The examiner only told us to follow him."

"Whose side are you on, eh?"

The boy slows down, passing Leorio so that his side by side to Gon. "Hey, how old are you?"

Gon looks confused at the boy "I'm twelve years old."

"Hmm..." He turns to look at Daniel next "What about you?"

"Twelve." Daniel smiles as the boy turns to look at someone behind him "Who's the old lady?"

"OLD LADY?!" Zaikaria yells as white-haired kid continues "You know her?" Daniel nods "That's my sister. Don't pay any attention to her... She's over protective of me..." he says the last bit flatly as the boy smirks "I can see that..."

**Killua's P.O.V**

_'We're the same age.'_

The raven-haired boy in green smiles as Killua turns to stare at the woman 'What is her problem?! She's staring at me like she's ready to protect this kid on front of me if I even sneeze funny...'

Killua twitches his nose, kicking up his skateboard up. "Guess I'll run too."

**Daniel's P.O.V**

Daniel and Gon stare in awe after seeing that trick.

"Wow! That was cool!" Gon beams as they surround the boy side by side.

Daniel has an unshakeable feeling to want to be closer to the boy. He hides his flustered cheeks away from his sister, worried that she might tease him later for it, or get angry.

The white haired boy looks at Gon without giving him his complete attention "I'm Killua."

"I'm Gon."

Daniel scrunches his face, trying to figure out where his heard it form. Killua breaks his deep concentration "What yours?" Daniel blinks, realising that he has Killua's complete attention "I'm Daniel."

Daniel looks at Killua as Killua turns to look in front of him. He cannot shake this feeling that his met the kid somewhere before "Where...?" Killua and Gon turn to look at Daniel "Hmm?"

Daniel shakes his hands, trying to back out of his last comment "Nothing... It's just... Killua, have we met before, or run into each other by chance?" Killua lifts an eyebrow, trying to recall his memories "No. Not that I'm aware of... Why?"

Daniel looks forward "No reason..."

_'I just feel as though I've met you somewhere before... My body is screaming to remember, but my mind is drawing blanks...'_

Time flies by as the two of them keep silent. Gon stops suddenly, making Killua and Daniel stop to turn and look behind them.

Leorio stands hunched over, breathing heavily.

Killua tilts his head slightly, cocking his head in Gon's direction "Hey, forget him. Let's get going." Daniel looks at Killua, turning to look at Gon stand still as if his waiting for something.

Killua lifts an eyebrow, looking quizzically at Gon then Leorio as if his waiting for something to happen.

Leorio suddenly yells out "Screw that..." He blots off, running past the three as he screams "I'm gonna become a Hunter! Damn it all!" Daniel raises an eyebrow in confusion _'What just happened?'_

**Zaikaria's P.O.V**

Zaikaria stops suddenly, looking back behind her _'I just lost my connection to Daniel... He must have fallen out of my ability reach...'_ She sees Daniel stopped, still otherwise safe. She shifts an eyebrow as the man in the suit run's straight past her.

'Huh? I forgot the guys name... Damn it, I forgot to memorise his name!' Zaikaria pouts running back ahead "As long as Daniel's safe! He'll catch up just fine..."

**Daniel's P.O.V**

Gon smiles, flinging his fishing line to pick up the suit case Leorio had dropped. Daniel whistles at the achievement as Killua exclaims in amazement "Cool!" The three bolt off after the group as Killua speaks up "Let me try that later."

"If you let me try your skateboard, okay?"

Killua eyes dart in Daniel's and Gon's direction "Gon, Daniel, wanna race to see who finishes first?"

"Sure." Gon smiles as Killua looks at Daniel "What about you?"

Daniel shakes his head, looking in the direction of Zaikaria "I can't. I promised my dad that I would stick like glue to my sister..."

Killua frowns, sighing in disbelief "Ehh...? You're no fun!" Gon smiles "That's a shame. The loser has to buy dinner."

"Okay, you're on!" Killua smiles like his already won.

They yell together "Ready... Go!"

Killua and Gon run up the stairs, leaving Daniel for dust.

Daniel feels a sudden incompleteness, feeling like a part of him was just lost. Killua turns around, smiling at Daniel with a cheeky grin "See you at the top slow poke." Daniel smiles briefly running to at least catch up to Zaikaria.

As he catches up to her, Zaikaria taps Daniel on the shoulder "You should be keeping as close to me as possible!" Daniel smiles "Sorry... I just felt like being closer to them..." Zaikaria nose twitches as she motions to Daniel to move faster "So you made friends already?"

Daniel shakes his head slightly as he picks up the pace "I'm not too sure... I like being around them... They seem cool!" She nods in understanding, turning to give Daniel complete focus "Well, see if you can make friends with them by the end of this exam..."

"Even Killua?" Daniel asks cautiously. Zaikaria blinks in disbelief "Killua...?" Daniel nods, smiling as he looks up at his sister "That's the name of the white-haired boy, Killua... Although... I feel like I've met with him earlier..."

Zaikaria shakes her head "In the public I've always been with you. And I've never seen him before..." Daniel shifts an eyebrow "Oh... Zaikaria..."

"Hmm?"

"How you able to run up the stairs in high heels, or even this long for that matter...?"

"GIRL POWER!"

**Time Skip**

Mostly everyone stands around, puffed out after the marathon run. Daniel and Zaikaria look around. She notes the large swamp in the background "Oh... I think we are going to have to run through that..."

She sighs, unzipping her duffle bag to pull out a pair of white sneakers. Daniel looks at her funny as she changes her shoes putting her high heels in the duffle bag.

He notices something wrapped up in the bag, choosing not to question it as she zips it back up. Tapping her shoes on the floor so they sit comfortably. "If you had a pair of sneakers... why didn't you put them on earlier?"

"I couldn't run and do that... and I'm not about to stop to put them on!"

Daniel sighs in disbelief as he waits for the exam to continue on. He notices Gon as Gon waves him over to come join Killua and himself.

Daniel looks up at Zaikaria for permission. She sighs, nodding towards Daniel to let him go join them.

"Hey you made it slow poke." Killua grins cheekily at Daniel. "Yeah... I guess I did." Daniel smiles at Killua, feeling that sense of completeness around the two again. As Daniel sits down, Kurapika and Leorio come running up the steps.

As Leorio breathes heavily, Gon yells out "Hey, Kurapika!"

"Hey." Kurapika takes a few deep breathes as he notices Gon "Is this our destination?"

"No, it isn't."

'Seriously?! We are going to be running through a swamp...?' Daniel takes off his vest, placing it in the bag as Kurapika muses "I see. The fog is fading."

Daniel turns to look at the horizon. The fog slowly begins to lift as Gon smiles "Oh, really?" He gets up slowly, continuing to smile as he looks at the swamp.

Satotz stands in front of everyone, looking towards the swamp as he speaks "The Numere Wetlands, also known as Swindlers Swamp. We must cross these wetlands to reach Phase Two of the exam. This place is home to many bizarre animals, many of them being cunning, insatiable creatures who deceive humans and prey upon them. Be very careful."

He turns to look at the group, looking seriously at the entire group "If you let them fool you..." He pauses, lifting a finger up at the sky to add a dramatic effect "...you're dead." The group freaks out as the gate behind them shuts, leaving those who have already failed behind them.

"These wetland creatures will use every trick in the book to fool their prey. An ecosystem in which creatures obtain food through deceit..."

Satotz pauses for a moment to let it sink in "Hence the name Swindlers Swamp." He turns back around, looking back at the Numere Wetlands "Stay very close to me so you won't be deceived."

"What a joke. How can they fool us, when we're expecting it?" Leorio smirks.

"Don't let them fool you!" A man yells out.

Leorio sighs as he turns slowly to the man screaming "I just said that they can't."

The man, who yelled, stumbles out of the shadows as he drags something along "D-Don't fall for it..." He points at Satotz as he yells "He's lying to you! He's an imposter! He isn't an examiner..." He throws out his arm, point at himself next "I'm the real examiner."

"An imposter? What's going on?" Leorio freaks out in disbelief.

Daniel shrugs, pointing out to Leorio "And just like that, we've been fooled."

Zaikaria speaks up "Do you have proof?" The examiner nods, pulling out a body of a dead ape with Satotz's face on it "Look at this..." The group freaks out in disbelief as Daniel frowns after seeing it.

"He looks just like Satotz-San!"

The examiner nods, explaining what the creature is "It's a Man-Face Ape, one of the creatures that dwell in the Numere Wetlands!"

"A Man-Faced Ape?"

"Man-Faced Apes love the taste of fresh human flesh. However, their limbs are long and thin, so they're quite weak. That's why they disguise themselves as humans. They trick humans into following them into these wetlands, where they team up with other animals to Kill and devour them. He intends to trap every single applicant!" The man points at Satotz, laying out the assumed plan of action.

"Bastard..."

"He certainly doesn't-"

Zaikaria cuts everyone off "Rather than point fingers everywhere..." The area noise drops to dead silence "There's a really quick way to figure this out. You there! The guy that says this examiner is a lie... Prove it! Show me something that every examiner has..."

"Me...?"

Daniel blinks as he looks up at Zaikaria "What are you talking about?"

Zaikaria murmurs as she tries not to give it away "It's an object you hold and can use on a daily basis..."

"I um..."

"His lying... Every Hunter carries a card which they can use at their own leisure."

"You mean the one you keep stealing to go shopping?"

"It's not stealing if you ask to borrow it... Not that it works without his permission. But, I have my charms...!" Zaikaria smirks as the fake examiner yells out "He stole-"

The fake examiner falls dead silent, dropping to the floor dead after getting hit by some playing cards. A deck of cards gets shuffled as Hisoka laughs lightly before speaking up in an amused tone "That's an even faster way of telling..."

He giggles for a few moments before continuing to speak "That settles it... You're the real one."

Satotz stands still, holding the very cards that Hisoka had thrown at him. As Satotz throws the cards on the floor, everyone freaks out, looking at him in disbelief. "You had the right idea, miss... But I like my idea better. Examiners are Hunters selected by the committee to perform this duty without pay. Any Hunter, bearing the title we seek, would have been able to block that attack."

"I shall take that as a compliment. However, should you attack me again, for any reason, I will report you for turning on an examiner. And you will be immediately disqualified." Satotz says the last part dryly, narrowing his eyes at Hisoka "Are me clear?"

"Sure."


	4. Phase One X Killua? X A Friend?

Birds squawk as vultures come done to pick on the remains of the dead Man-Faced Ape.

Leorio comments in disbelief "Nature really can be brutal to watch..."

Satotz explains to the group who's more confused "He was attempting to confuse the applicants, to lure some of them away."

"We cannot relax our guard." Killua speaks in a mocking dry tone.

"Yeah."

Daniel chuckles out loud "And nearly everyone fell for it!"

_'Not that I was any better! If I Zaikaria wasn't here... I probably would have fallen for it... most likely... Actually, I definitely would have fallen for it! I guess it's a good thing the creepy clown is here!'_

"You will be encountering such deception on a rear basis. I believe that a number of you were fooled into suspecting my identity?" Daniel watches Leorio pretend that he never got suckered in by the fake examiner.

'Yeah... not gonna lie...' Daniel admitted silently in his own mind.

"Do you understand? If you lose sight of me in the Numere Wetlands fog, you will never reach the exam's Second Phase. Do bear that in mind. Then let us be on our way. Please follow me."

Satotz turns around to head in the forest as everyone follows behind him, unaware of what will really happen in the Numere Wetlands.

**Time Skip**

"Pay attention now." Satotz hums "Be sure to stay close behind me." Daniel stays alongside Gon and Killua, refusing to stay besides Zaikaria for his own reasons. Zaikaria doesn't even pay attention to Daniel, more focused on listening to his thoughts.

Killua's eyes dart behind him, after feeling something blood thirsty "Gon... Daniel..."

"Huh?" Gon ask as Daniel looks at Killua.

"Let's move up."

"Okay." Gon responds as Daniel nods his head _'Interesting... I wonder what Killua's thinking?'_

Gon continues on "We don't want to lose sight of the examiner."

"I'm more concerned with increasing the distance between us and Hisoka. Staying close to him is dangerous. I can smell it in the air."

Daniel takes a whiff before speaking up "All I smell is wet grass... and who knows what else in this place..."

"Smell?" Gon takes a whiff "Hmm... I don't think he smells. Leorio! Kurapika! Killua says that we should move up!"

"Hey..." Killua growls flatly at Gon "Can't you feel the tension surrounding us?"

Daniel shakes his head at Killua "I can't feel anything..."

'I feel like I should trust him... After all, he might possibly know about this stuff better than me.'

"Moron!" Leorio yells, "If I had the strength, I'd already be there!"

"Don't worry about us!" Kurapika yells back.

Gon pouts, whining back to the others "What?"

Killua frowns at Gon "Let's go, guys." Killua picks up the pace. As Daniel follows after Killua, Gon whines behind them "Ah, wait!"

As time passes, more and more people scream in agony, making Daniel start to panic. 'What's going on?!'

Daniel looks around _'I feel like I should be scared... but at the same time, I feel somehow safe... Do I feel safe amongst my new friends more than my family...? No! That can't be right! I feel like Gon and Killua would protect me for some reason... It's... strange.'_

**Zaikaria's P.O.V**

Zaikaria looks up after hearing a thought cross Daniel's mind.

**_I feel like I should be scared... but at the same time, I feel somehow safe... Do I feel safe amongst my new friends more than my family...? No! That can't be right! I feel like Gon and Killua would protect me for some reason... It's... strange._**

Zaikaria's mouth rolls into irritation "Tch! That's the only thing I hate..." _'The body remembers but the mind doesn't. It gives them a reason to pause and thinking about things... But I don't think he'll break the lock on his memories. But he can still create new ones... Vastorie you sly bastard! Aren't you worried about your son at all...?'_

**Daniel's P.O.V**

Gon voices his concerns to the two boys "I hear people screaming all around us."

"Just stay on your guard." Killua complains.

"I wonder if Leorio and Kurapika are okay..."

Killua stops suddenly in confusion "Huh?" The floor drops under them like a pitfall, swallowing up the three boys.

**Meanwhile - Zaikaria's P.O.V**

Her brain clicks as she stops, turning around in irritation 'AGAIN?! Fuck...! I lost something important I really had to remember Daniel... Daniel... FUCK! It's gone! I hate this draw back in the mind reading part! That's it! I'm going to memorise everything! Even if it's useless!'

**Daniel's P.O.V**

Daniel drops to the floor, lying in a pile of foggy vomit "Ew..."

Gon chuckles awkwardly "Guess he didn't like the taste of us."

Killua lifts a can of soda "It was this."

Daniel instantly recognises it "I remember that! That's Tonpa's soda that he was handing out..."

"Yeah," Gon smiles widely "That was from Tonpa-san! Guess he saved us."

"Yeah..." Daniel hums "I guess he did... who knew..." Killua throws the can away, blurting out casually "Well, I could have escaped."

Daniel beams "You must be really strong then?" Killua looks away flustered, choosing not to say anything.

"I'm still worried about Leorio and Kurapika." Gon sighs for the third time that day, giving Daniel a reason to pause and think _'He really worries about his friends... I wonder if he considers me a friend...'_

"Forget about them. Let's get a move on. We can still catch up to the examiner." Killua runs off after finishing his statement as Daniel follows after him, fascinated but Killua's every move and plan.

After a while, Killua stops, smiling at a large group of people passing my "Cool... We've caught up to the main group, Gon, Daniel."

"Killua's so cool..." Daniel looks away, flustered after saying it so casually and out loud.

Killua turns to look at Daniel in complete shock and embarrassment "Idiot, why would you say something like that out loud and so casually...?"

Daniel smiles as he turns away "Sorry... I didn't mean to..."

"Huh?" Killua looks in disbelief "Where did Gon go?" Killua jumps on his skateboard to join the main group. Daniel holds out his hand "Wait..." Killua stops, looking back at Daniel "Hmm?"

Daniel's hand drops, feeling a sense of dread washing over him.

"Are you going to stand there like a statue?"

Daniel looks up in disbelief at Killua, feeling that sense of completeness fill him again "I fought you were going to leave me behind."

Killua rolls over to Daniel, ruffling his hair "Idiot! I'm not going too fast. Just stay close..." Daniel's eyes widen in shock _'He's the second person to touch my hair, without me feeling weird! That's... strange...'_

Daniel looks up at Killua, smiling widely at him "Thanks...! Can I call you my friend?" Killua smiles slow, turning away to slowly follow up to the crowd "Yes... You can..."

Daniel beams in delight as he follows after Killua, joining the main group.

**Time Skip**

As Daniel and Killua navigate the resting area, Killua sighs. "Ehh...? Gon isn't here..." Daniel looks towards Killua, smiling at him "Something tells me Gon is going to be ok... He seems strong... like you!"

As Daniel smiles at Killua, Killua turns away flustered "Idiot... you don't say things so casually..."

"But you are!" Daniel whines. The pair are stopped short when someone yells behind them "DANIEL! That's where you've been. I've..."

As Daniel turns to look at the person, he smiles after releasing its Zaikaria "I made a friend!" Daniel exclaims happily as Killua turns away to scratch his head in sheer embarrassment "Yeah..."

Zaikaria places her hand on Daniel's shoulder, surfing through his mind as she speaks "As long as you're safe. Thanks... Thanks for protecting my idiot brother... Killua." Killua smiles sheepishly as he scratches his chin "No problems..."

Zaikaria let's go as she smiles at Killua "Hurt him in anyway... And I'll kill you, Killua he is my brother after all." Daniel waves off Zaikaria "I'll be fine! You don't have to worry about me."

She nods as she takes her leave.

**Zaikaria's P.O.V**

Zaikaria lies against a tree, emitting an aura of irritation.

_'Damn it...! He's getting too close! His going to make Vastorie's statement come true! I wonder how Nathaniel would react. How pissed would he be if he found out his son had a crush on a Zoldyck? He'll be up in flames!'_

As she sighs in frustration, she continues to watch Daniel from a distance _'As soon as this exam is over, we are going home! Even if I have to drag him all the way there...'_

**Daniel's P.O.V**

"She reminds me of someone just as over protective..." Killua sighs a little bit irritated, "Is she always like that?"

Daniel looks towards Killua, raising a quizzical eyebrow "No... Not always?" As Daniel starts to question himself, Killua laughs at Daniel face, amused by Daniel's own questionable look "Are you doubting your own mind?"

Daniel shakes his head, looking at Killua with a huge smile "Nah... I'm just perplexed. She just wants what's best for me, and that often gets in the way of her better judgement. She... pushes herself for me, I guess.  
>I feel like she protects me, because... she somehow owes me..."<p>

Killua places his hands on the back of his head, leaning slightly back in mid air "Hmm... Who knows with that old lady?"

"She's not that old..." Daniel chuckles, "She's twenty-three, turning twenty-four this year..." He hums as he looks around.

Killua sees some run into our stop "Oh. He finally came..." Daniel raises an eyebrow "Who?" Killua grabs Daniel's cheeks, turning him to face a certain direction "Gon! Kurapika!" Killua nods, running up to greet them "Gon."

As Daniel runs to join Killua, Gon yells excitedly "Killua! Daniel!"

Killua smiles as he walks towards Gon "I can't believe you actually got here... I thought you were done for."

"I just tracked Leorio's cologne."

"Huh?" Daniel asks confused as Killua exclaims in just as much confusion "Cologne? That was how? You definitely are weird." Killua leans forward, looking at Gon weird as his eyes narrow like they are trying to figure out how exactly Gon was able to do it.

_'His like a Beagle... Stubborn and easily amused... Actually... I can see my dad, Nathaniel In him...'_

"Excellent work, everyone." As the group turns to look at Satotz, he speaks while standing at the gate. "Phase Two of the exam will occur here, in Biska Forest Park. So, I shall take my leave. Best of luck to all of you."

Satotz walks off as the gate opens, welcoming us into the next park of the exam.

"Will all applicants who passed the First Phase please enter?"


	5. Phase Two X Cook? X Death

"Welcome." The first examiner of Phase Two greet us, "I'm Menchi, the Second Phase examiner."

"And I'm Buhara, the other examiner."

The two examiners together are intimidating.

Menchi is tiny compared to Buhara, but, she's far more intimidating than the other. Her clothing consist of; short shorts, a bra, mesh shirt that looks more like she's wearing a invisible T-shirt, and long knee-high high-heels.

Her bluish-green hair is tied into five knots at the back, with two strands of hair dangling on both sides of her face.

Buhara on the other hand is quiet large and round, and even while sitting, he could easily stand as tall as one and a third Menchi's, standing on top of each other. He consists of plain clothing; a yellow shirt, which barely covers his massive belly, a pair of dark green pants and no shoes on his feet.

A loud growl resonates in the area as everyone looks around, trying to pin point the sounds location.

**Wh-What was that sound?**

Menchi turns slightly to look at Buhara, smiling slyly "You must be hungry."

"I'm starving..."

Menchi gets up, smiling at the rest of the group "There you have it. Phase Two will involve..."

Daniel holds his breath, waiting to hear what the test contains.

"...cooking!"

**C-Cooking?**

_'Welp... I've failed... Wait, I might still have a chance! As long as it isn't extensive cooking, I should be fine.'_ Daniel growls to himself, pissed that he might actually fail this exam.

**Wait! Cooking? We're here to take the Hunter Exam!**

Daniel looks around trying to pin point who's arguing. He fails to notice who's arguing when Menchi stands up, drawing his attention instead "That's quite right. Your challenged for the Second Phase, is to produce a dish that will satisfy our palate."

**Why do we have to cook?!**

Daniel finally sees who has been arguing the whole time. A small rounded man with orange slicked backed hair. The man doesn't even strike Daniel as the interesting type for some reason, giving no reason to continue looking at him.

"That's because we are Gourmet Hunters."

The group starts to laugh.

**Man, what a letdown.**

**They're Gourmet Hunters...**

Menchi frowns, closing her eyes in irritation. Zaikaria sighs out loud "Man... a lot of you are going to die today..."

The fat man who just insulted the gourmet Hunters speaks up "So, Gourmet Hunters, what are we supposed to make?"

Menchi look at the candidate for a split second, closing her eyes to growl out loud "Buhara."

Buhara standing up straight, nearly as tall as the building behind him "The required ingredient is pork. And you only pass if we both find it delicious."

**Pork?**

**As in pig meat?**

Without even acknowledging the stupid question, Buhara explains "You're free to use meat from any species of Biska Forest pigs. You must use the cooking facilities here to prepare the pork."

"And we will evaluate more than just the taste."

_'FUCK! I've failed...'_

"Don't underestimate the intricacies of cooking. Got it? When we've both eaten out fill, the exam will end."

"We get it. We get it. Let's just start."

"Yep! This guys dead..." Zaikaria murmurs only loud enough for Daniel to hear.

"Then, the exam's Second Phase-" Buhara slaps his stomach, making a sound similar to a Gong. "-begins now!"

As the exam begins, everyone rushes out the front gate, rushing to get through the first part of the Second Phase, and to find those pigs.

**Time Skip**

The group walks through the forest, trying to find the pigs at is needed to past this exam.

As Daniel walks along side Gon, Killua, Leorio and Kurapika, Zaikaria strays a little behind them.

"Catch a pig and cook it. This is way easier than the First Phase." Leorio hums as Zaikaria corrects him "Listen, Leorio. That's not all you have do, you have to peak both of their interests... Buhara looks easy to please. But Menchi... I think the big guy may have ruined our chances."

Kurapika sighs "I was hoping for something simpler..."

Gon sudden charges off, sliding down a hill suddenly. Killua jumps down next as Daniel follows straight after him. As Killua's sliding down, he cheers in excitement "Ya whoo...aaahhh!" Killua slams into Gon, first followed by Daniel, Leorio and Kurapika soon after.

As Daniel slides into Killua, he holds out his hands to brace for impact. Leorio slamming into Daniel makes his hands slide around Killua, accidently pulling him instead. Kurapika slamming into Leorio forced Daniel nose to bush against Killua neck, making him shiver and flush out of embarrassment.

When Daniel finally grabs his composure back, he removes his arms from Killua, placing them on the grass instead.

"Sorry, Killua!" Daniel freaks out as he remembers a distinct smell on the tip of his nose. The scent of lavender and a very mild smell of copper, etched into his nose. He turns away flushed as Killua attempt to hide his embarrassment "Don't do that again..." Killua attempts to yell at Daniel in anger.

Attempt being the magical word that fails Killua, making it sound more like a temper tantrum than actual anger. Killua turns to Gon, yelling at him more aggressively than Daniel "What was that about, Gon?!"

Gon innocently points to a couple of pigs in the distance "Found them." Killua looks at Gon, more composed than he was a few seconds ago "HUH?"

Daniel turns his head to look where Gon's points as Leorio yells "Pigs!"

He sees large pink pigs, with huge noses, chewing on the bones of people who have fallen prey.

"Uh... They're chewing on bones." Leorio states in a matter of fact tone.

"Don't tell me..." Kurapika freaks out as Daniel finishes "Their cannibals!"

Zaikaria slides down, avoiding the five person pile up "Carnivores is the technical term. Daniel, are you ok?" Daniel nods, hiding his recent memory of Killua that had just been etched into his mind.

**Zaikaria P.O.V**

She shifts an eyebrow at the boy in the middle, crushed on either side. The memory clicks in Zaikaria's mind, giving her a reason to pause before asking anything.

**_'Killua smells like lavender... mixed with a mild coppery after effect... it smells... nice.'_**

Zaikaria clenches her fist, letting go to wave the others off of Daniel "Get off of-"

The pigs scream, making everyone scatter as they are chase by the pigs.

As the people scatter, some are knocked down by the pigs while trying to run away, swat away like flies. Everyone is fortunate enough to get their own pig. Daniel slides away, attempting to take it down with his owns fist, only to be hit back by the pig.

Zaikaria jumps away, avoiding the pig as she climbs to higher ground, using the tree as a way to keep safe and make a plan for.

**Daniel's P.O.V**

Daniel jumps away, hitting to the top of the trees when he hears a thud. He looks to the side, seeing Gon watch a pig screech in pain. Daniel continues to watch in awe as Gon slams the pig in the head with his fishing pole, knocking it out instantly.

_'That's it! They have a huge nose because their head is weak. Specifically, their forehead!'_

Daniel jumps down, slamming his fists on the pigs head.

**Meanwhile - Zaikaria's P.O.V**

As Zaikaria's planning for a way to take out the pig, a thought crosses her mind.

**_That's it! They have a huge nose because their head is weak. Specifically, their forehead!_**

She jumps down, slamming her elbow into the pig "Go team girl power! Now here comes the hard part... Cooking."

She looks at Daniel in concern, wondering how exactly he is going to pass the Second Phase.

**Time Skip - Daniel's P.O.V**

Daniel roasts the pig, avoiding to add any actual significant flavours.  
>During mid cooking, the pig emits a large green mushroom cloud, making everyone stop at and stare.<p>

The cloud turns into green skull and crossbones, dissipating as quickly as it came.

Daniel drops to the floor in defeat, sulking miserably at his failure "I'm going to be the only one, who fails to impress even one of the examiners..."

Failure, after failure, Zaikaria lets out a long irritated sigh "This is how you properly cook!" She slams a large plate on the table in front of Menchi, making her start to smile.

The plate is beautifully proportioned.  
>Each slice of pork not to thick and not to thin either. The inner layer is line with vegetables of wide assortment and rice in the middle, mixed in with a few vegetables and shredded pork.<br>On top of it sauce laces the food, not to thick to destroy the taste, but strong enough to give it a sense of flavour.

Some of the candidates drool as Menchi takes a bite, making sure to try everything at once. She smiles in glee "You've passed."

"Nope!" Zaikaria retorts as Menchi looks dumb folded. "I just wanted to redeem the whole group's failure to cook."

Menchi sighs as Buhara slaps his gut, giggling happily after he downs Zaikaria's food in an instant. "That was so much food, I'm stuffed!"

Menchi lets out a long irritated sigh "Yeah, I'm stuffed, too. Since all of you, except one, who chose to fail with the rest of you, no one passes. We're finished here!"

**It's over?**

**Zero people passed?**

**Are you serious?**

Candidates continue to argue, only to be stopped by one of them arguing.

One of the portable kitchens gets smashed in as the culprit argues "I won't accept it... I absolutely refuse to accept this!"

"In the end, you've still failed." Menchi points out as she grins slyly.

"Stop screwing around! You asked for pork, so we risked out lives to-" Before the large man could finish his sentence, Menchi interrupts him "I said to prepare the pork in a manner we both found delicious..."

Daniel scratches his head _'Ideally, that would be impossible... different people like different things.'_

"None of you made anything remotely delicious, except one of you. You all did almost the same thing, again, except one of you who somehow managed to poison the pork while cooking it."

Daniel sulks in the corner as Zai pats him "There, there... Cooking was never your forte."

"I know..." Daniel lifts a finger _'Yet somehow, I can make desserts... go figure!'_

"There was no effort made... Just when I thought some actually tried, they only changed the appearance. No one else attempted to emphasize the flavour. I'm positive that the rest of you didn't take cooking seriously!"

The bald ninja points out "Pork dishes are all the same..."

Menchi grabs the baldy in a flash, pulling on his undershirt so his right in her face. She proceeds to yell at him aggressively, bearing her own fangs "Just say that once more. Anymore crap from you, and I'll shove my arm up your ass and knock your teeth out!"

_'WHOA! That escalated quickly...'_ Daniel winces from the afterthought of imagining someone doing that to him.

Menchi continues to yell, making little to no sense during her rant. After a good long tongue lashing, Menchi sits down as cool as a cucumber "In other words, you people don't have the guts to try anything new."

"Shut up!" The aggressive large man from earlier yell, "I'm not trying to become a cook or gourmet... I want to be a Hunter!"

**Yeah! Yeah!**

The rest of the group chants with him.

Daniel muses to himself 'Hmm... if she's not a Hunter in his eyes... I wonder who is... Vastorie is I dare say an Excitement Hunter. He looks for anything new and exciting.  
>Zai mentioned that Vastorie was drawn to her, and was willing to help her free of charge. He apparently helped her get over her mental issue, as she puts it... Whatever that may be... And who knows what else Vastorie likes.<br>On the other hand, Nathaniel has always been strong. I've always wanted to have his strength, always wanted to be like him...  
>Maybe one day I'll be like him... Strong enough to protect the things and ones, I love the most.'<p> 


	6. Phase Two X Spider Eggs X Thoughts

The angry large candidate continues to yell at Menchi, furious from failing all the examinees "My goal is to become a Black List Hunter. I refuse to let a mere Gourmet Hunter decide my fate!"

Menchi tilts her head, obviously hiding her inner smirk "Too bad you got stuck with a mere Gourmet Hunter as an examiner... Better luck next year?"

"Why, you... Don't mock me!" Before the man could throw a punch, Buhara smashes the man, launching him into one of the tower walls that surround the area.

Menchi growls from being helped out "Buhara, don't interfere."

"Well... If I hadn't intervened, you'd have killed him, right?"

"Probably." Menchi gets up, pulling a couple of chef knives almost out of nowhere. She takes a couple of steps towards the group as Zaikaria holds out a protective hand in front of Daniel.

"Let me clarify this... We frequently venture into the dens of ferocious beasts, searching for ingredients. Every Hunter knows some form of martial art." Menchi proceeds to flip the chef knives, juggling them in a circular pattern without cutting herself.

Daniel's eyes open in awe, watching every movement of Menchi's hands, intrigued by her fighting style.

"You lack focus and the willingness to experiment." Menchi in one quick sweep, she catches all the knives in one hand, pointing them at the large candidate that tried to hit her "That alone disqualifies you from becoming Hunters!"

Daniel silently claps at Menchi's skills _'That's so awesome!'_

A loud voice echo's forcing everyone to look around and pin point who's talking.

"That said, it would be excessive to fail every single applicant."

Daniel finally looks up, seeing a large airship in the sky with the Hunter's logo on it.

**That's the symbol of the Hunters Association!**

**Is it someone from the Selection Committee?**

Something falls from the Airship, landing on the floor to create a large dust storm.

As the dust settles, Daniel sees an old man walking towards Menchi.

The old man has white hair, a pony tail that has been tied up in a small bundle at the top, a long thick bushy beard that looks like he may have dipped the bottom of his beard in black ink. The man wears a traditional man's kimono and a pair of high block sandals, which balances on one block.

**Wh-Who's that geezer?**

"The Chairman of the Selection Committee. He's in charge of the Hunter Exam... Chairman Netero." Menchi exclaims as she walks up to the old man.

Netero smiles "Well, I work behind the scenes. I only take action when there's an issue, like now." He continues to smile widely, glancing down for a split second before continuing "So, Menchi-Kun..."

"Yes, sir."

"You failed all of the applicants because you disapproved of their reluctance -" As Netero glances down again, Daniel lift an eyebrow, seeing Netero looks up again "- to try new things?"

"No, sir... I lost my cool when one of the candidates insulted Gourmet Hunters. And I made the exam harder than necessary."

_'Not that it was already hard for me to begin with...'_ Daniel looks down disappointed in himself.

"In other words, you're aware that this exam was unacceptable."

"Yes, sir. When cooking is involved, I lose control. I'm unqualified to be an examiner." Menchi looks down as she closes her eyes, feeling a sense of disappointment wash over herself.

She opens her eyes, speaking proudly, without any hesitation "I will resign as examiner, so please redo the Second Phase!"

"Hmm... But it would be difficult to find another examiner on such short notice."

"I apologize..." Menchi looks down, feeling even more disappointed than earlier.

Netero smiles widely, lifting a finger in glee "Very well. How about this? I'd like you to continue serving as an examiner. But you must also participate in the new test you propose."

Menchi looks in shock at Netero. "Is that acceptable? I'm certain that will help the applicants to accept the results."

Menchi starts to smile slowly, thing of ideas of what she could do "That's true... Then the new challenge will be boiled eggs!"

**Boiled eggs?**

Daniel looks up at Zaikaria, hoping she'll have a faint idea of what the phase will be. She shakes her head at Daniel, letting him know she's just as confused as him.

"Chairman, can you take us to Mt. Split-in-Half in your airship?"

Netero hums at the Idea "Mt. Split-in-Half? I see what you're doing. Certainly, I can."

**Time Skip**

Daniel watches Mt. Split-in-Half come into view from the window, seeing a mountain split right through the middle. Daniel feels his chest tighten in excite, ready to pass this phase no matter what.

_'I may be bad in cooking... But I know I'll pass this phase! As long as I have Zaikaria, Gon and Killua-'_ Daniel feels his chest tighten at the mention of Killua's name, flooding him with a sense of warmth.

He holds his chest, smiling from notion that he was able to make friends. Friends, which he knows he can trust with his life.

As the ship lands, people file out of the airship. Daniel takes a peek over the side along with everyone else. As Killua and Gon stand beside him, looking over the side to see as well, in the corner of Daniel's eye, he sees Killua flash a smirk briefly.

After everyone has gotten their fill of peek, Menchi speaks up "Now, everyone... Look down there."

**Wh-What is that?**

"Spider webs... perhaps?" Daniel murmurs. "Your close. It's a Spider Eagle's web."

_'At least I got the spider part correct...'_

"They build webs down there?" Gon asks. As a gust of wind blows up, Menchi continues "Look below the web."

"Those are..." Gon hums as Menchi cuts him off "Those are Spider Eagle eggs."

Netero comments "Spider Eagles build their webs in deep ravines, to protect their eggs from predators. This makes their eggs one of the most difficult ingredients to obtain. The eggs are also know as dream eggs."

The large man argues "W-Wait a minute... You don't mean we..."

"I sure do." Menchi replies with a huge smile.

"WHAT?"

Menchi jumps off the cliff, grabbing one of the many thick Spider Eagle webs that litter the ravine. The group watches silently after a sudden gasp of shock from when she jumped.

Leorio muses to Daniel, Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Zaikaria "Even if she can grab some eggs, how will she climb back you?"

Menchi lets go, dropping to grab one of the eggs on her way down.

"Hey... She jumped down! Is she trying to kill herself?" Leorio freaks out as Zaikaria smirks "I have an idea..." She motions for Leorio to watch what plays before him.

Kurapika nods from Zaikaria's response "She's right. She's not trying to get herself killed." At that very moment, a large gust of wind blows back up, sending Menchi back up into the air.

Killua smiles widely, exclaim in excitement "That looks fun..."

Netero points out what just happened "This ravine has updrafts that help the hatched chicks fly up to the web." Menchi safely lands, holding onto the Spider eagle's egg to show the entire group. "There. Now I just need to boil the egg."

"Y-You must be joking. No reasonable person would jump down there..." The pony-tail man yells at Menchi. "Speak for yourself." Zaikaria smirks, jumping off the side to latch onto the web down below.

Gon smiles widely "I've been waiting for this!" Gon jumps off, followed by Leorio, Kurapika and Killua. Killua frowns we he sees Daniel hasn't jumped yet "What are you waiting for?!"

Daniel takes a quick runner, jumping of the side to catch a web down below. He misses a rope by a couple of millimetres. With one hand, Killua grabs Daniel before he could fall, pulling him up so he can grab a rope.

Daniel smiles sheepishly, feeling stupid for almost plummeting to his doom. "Thanks... Killua..." Killua nods, turning to look down uninterested with a slight flush.

Daniel feels his hands tighten when a man jumps down to grab an egg "Catch you later."

Leorio speaks mutters loudly "Let's go!"

Gon yells out "Not yet."

Daniel looks slightly in Gon's direction as Leorio speaks "Why not?"

"There's no wind." Killua singsongs a little disinterested with a hint of boredom behind his voice. Kurapika murmurs "There isn't always an updraft." Daniel hears the man that jumped earlier scream as he falls to his death, making him grip the web even tighter.

"When's the next one?"

"Wait."

Daniel holds on tightly, trusting Gon's judgement like it's the meaning of life. As the rope drops a little bit, Leorio freaks out. Kurapika turns to Gon, voicing out his concerns "The web won't hold us all!"

Daniel starts to panic as Killua turns to Gon, acting casual "Gon, not yet?"

other candidates freak out, jumping to their doom as the web loosens a little bit more. Daniel looks up, seeing the webs hang by a thread.

"It's gonna snap!"

Gon yells at the top of his voice, letting everyone know to jump "Now!" Zaikaria lets go first creating a domino effect. Killua, Gon, Kurapika and Leorio follow after her. Daniel delayed by a second, drops to grab one of the eggs on the way down.

A gust of wind blows up, pushing everyone back up. As everyone lands safely, the eggs are boiled.

Everyone enjoys their rather unique flavoured egg, humming at the rather delicious taste.

"I can see why they're called dream eggs." Kurapika hums as he continues to dig into the egg.

As Daniel continues to eat, he cannot help but watch Killua eat. _'Jeez... I feel like a stalker...'_ No matter what way Daniel looks at it, he cannot help but watch Killua's movements, drinking in every action Killua does.

_'His cute...'_ Daniel slowly turns away, watching Killua from the side eat with his puffed out cheeks. _'His definitely cute...'_

The thought rings throughout his mind as an onlooker watches him carefully.

**Zaikaria's P.O.V**

Daniel fails to notice Zaikaria watching him, eating her egg slowly _'There he goes again... Calling Killua **'cute'**. His like a baby...! Well... at least in my eyes. I don't think he knows what Killua is really capable of...'_

Looking at Daniel again, she notices a faint smile spread across his face as he continues to eat his egg slowly. _'I can only hope that somewhere down the line, Daniel can finally realise how dangerous Killua really is... A Zoldyck is not one to be messed around with... And I feel like Illumi is close by. But who is he...? Which one of them is Illumi in disguise...? And what type of **Nen** ability is he using?'_


	7. Phase Three? X Starry Night X A Game

**Guest -** Thank you. I'm trying to improve the original story I made and make it seem more real... more plausible...

* * *

><p>The passing candidates standing in a room, waited for Netero to congratulate them, as well as give them an idea on what is going to happen next. Daniel starts to fidget getting so excited from the adrenalin pumping through his veins.<p>

He receives a quick slap on the back of his head by Zaikaria, as well as a motion from her to let him know to watch the front. Daniel nods in understanding as Netero starts to give a speech.

"Allow me to introduce myself to the forty-four remaining applicants. I am Netero, Chairman of this year's Hunter Exam Selection Committee."

A short tiny man stands by Netero's side, wearing a tuxedo. His wide eyes and green face reminds Daniel of jelly beans for some weird reason. "I'm his secretary, Beans."

"Originally, I'd planned to make my appearance during the exam's final phase, but as I'm already here..." Netero stops for a second. He grins at the remaining candidates before continuing on "I'm loving this tension in the air!"

Daniel turns to the side when he hears Killua yawning, wondering why his so tired.

"So I think I'll stick around for the rest of the trip." Netero chuckles as Bean explains what's happening now "We are scheduled to arrive at our destination tomorrow morning, at eight AM. You'll find dinner waiting in the dining hall. You are also welcome to get some rest. In other words, you're free to do as you please until you are contacted."

Killua turns excitedly to the side "Okay, Gon! Daniel! Let's explore the airship!"

"Yeah!"

Daniel turns to look at Zaikaria as she nods to Daniel, letting him know his free to do whatever. Daniel smiles at Killua and Gon "Alright!" The three of them run off as Leorio sighs "How can they have so much energy?"

Zaikaria chuckles at Leorio "You're saying that you weren't like that at their age?" Leorio huffs, sighing as his eyes droop slowly "I'm hitting the sack." Kurapika sighs "You can say that again."

Leorio turns to Zaikaria "What about you? Are you going to get some beauty sleep?"

Zaikaria shakes her head at Leorio, smiling as she pats Leorio's head "No old man."

Zaikaria yells to herself as she reads Leorio's every thought. _'DRAT! Now I have to read his mind... and I've lost my connection to Daniel in the process... I'll just walk away from him before he starts to think-'_

**_OLD MAN?! Ah... I can't believe I'm letting this cute girl insult me! Women...!_**

Zaikaria smiles as she walks away "See ya later..."

**_Mmhm... Her butt looks nice..._**

Zaikaria scurries off before she can hear any other thoughts!

_'I need a shower after hearing that!'_

**Time Skip - Daniel's P.O.V**

"Hey, there! Kids! Stay out of the kitchen!" Daniel, Gon and Killua get kicked out of the kitchen, thrown out by the master chef "Go eat in the dining hall!"

Daniel chuckles when he sees Gon and Killua still with the food in their mouth that they managed to get away with. They start to transverse the ship while eating the meat they managed to get away with.

Killua stops to run up to the window, smiling excitedly at the sight "Wow, awesome! Look, Gon! Daniel!"

Gon gets just as giddy as Killua, running up to check on the window "Hmm? What is it?" He presses his face against the window as Daniel soon follows to look out the window. "Oh... the view is fantastic."

Daniel looks outside, seeing the cities light creates a large light network.

"Whoa! It's like the ground is covered in jewels!" Gon exclaims loudly, detailing the lights down below far better than Daniel imagined.

"Yeah!"

"Hey, I was wondering, Killua, Daniel..."

Daniel looks towards Gon, waiting for the guest as Killua hums "Hmm?"

"Where are your mom and dad?"

Daniel looks flabbergasted at Gon unsure on how to answer the question. Killua answers casually "Hmm... They're alive. Probably."

"What happened?" Daniel asks, unsure whether he should have asked the question of not.

As Killua huffs, he blocks out Daniel's question. Gon turns to Daniel "What about you?"

Daniel hums and haws "I don't think I could answer that..."

"Why not?" Killua asks bluntly. Daniel sheepishly pokes his fingers together "I don't technically have a mother..."

Gon hums "Has she passed away?" Daniel shakes his head "I have two dads..."

"EH?!" Killua exclaims loudly.

Gon asks casually "Are you adopted?" Daniel shakes his head at Gon "I'm a splitting image of Vastorie, one of my fathers... But Zaikaria is adopted..."

"Hmm..." Killua hums "I've heard of that name before... Maybe Vastorie had a fling behind his husbands back?"

Daniel blinks "I don't think Nathaniel's that dense..." He says dryly, "Anyways, Zai, my sister, mentioned that she's never seen Vastorie with anyone else, and he's grown up with the both of them as well. She also said Vastorie is very dedicated to Nathaniel. And that splitting them up, is near to impossible..."

Killua looks out the window "Hmm... Sounds like an overly attached girlfriend..."

Gon smiles widely "What do your parents do?"

"They're assassins." Killua casually blurts out.

"Huh? Both of them?"

Killua turns to look at Gon, smiling widely before laughing out loud "That's you first reaction? You really are a riot!"

"Huh?"

Daniel hums at the piece of information "Is it really that funny...?"

Killua turns to Daniel "Why are you so casual about it?"

Daniel shrugs "Vastorie's an Assassin as well... Sometimes I doubt that though. Nathaniel, I would believe, is a Black list Hunter... Although, I also believe he's retired. He rarely goes out on missions..."

"What you mean you think he's an assassin?" Killua asks flabbergasted. Daniel hums "The only thing he really killed is my childhood... Which, I rather not say. He's a nerd, always reading when his not doing 'something' else." Daniel states casually.

Killua raises an eyebrow which Daniel shrugs it off.

Killua sits down as he smiles at both of the boys "You two are the first ones who's ever responded seriously."

"Well, you're telling the truth, right?" Gon states in a matter of fact tone.

"What makes you think that?" Killua looks seriously at Gon.

"It's just a hunch." Killua sighs "That's weird..." Killua's head peaks up "Wait, you get the same hunch from Daniel?"

Gon nods "Uh huh." As Killua sighs again, he rests his head against the bench "People only like me because they can't ever tell whether I'm serious."

"Hmm..."

"I like you Killua cause your Killua." Daniel states casually as Killua blushes madly, quickly retorting back "How could you say something so casually...!" Killua sighs, resting his head back on the bench as he wills his flushed cheeks away "I'm from a family of assassins. So they're all assassins." Killua smirks, "And my family has really high hopes for me..."

Killua frowns as Daniel asks "Is that what you really want to do?" Killua lets out a brief sigh "No. I can't stand it. Who wants to have their life planned out for them?"

From a brief moment of his life, Daniel clenches his fist, feeling anger bubble up inside of him _'To think your own family wants you to kill others, just because they believe you'll be good at it... That's disgusting!'_

Killua turns to look at Gon, opening his eyes to yell in frustration "When I told them I wanted to decide my own future, they all snapped!" He lifts a hand, gesturing to how annoying they are "My mother had tears streaming down her face, as she told me I have the potential to be a top assassin."

Gon laughs at Killua's rant.

"Horrible parents, right? It's natural their kid would go bad." Killua looks up smiling to himself, "We ended up fighting. So I stabbed my mother in the face, my brother in the side, and ran away from home."

'That's good! They deserve nothing less!' Daniel silently whispers in his mind.

Killua massages his chin, grinning gleefully "I'm sure they're out for blood now. But if they find me, I'll send them packing." Killua get's up, smiling as he sparkles in his own mind "When I become a Hunter, I'll start by capturing my family. I'm sure they're worth some hefty bounties..."

Daniel chuckles at Killua face _'That smile is so adorable... It's like puppy photos... Something you could look at for hours.'_

Before Daniel could question his thought, something makes him and the other two turn around. They hear Netero speak behind them, making them stop to look at him. "Something wrong?"

Killua focuses on Netero, watching him like a cat watches a mouse. Gon asks in confusion, slowly pointing in a direction "Ah, Netero-San... Did you see anyone coming from that side?"

Netero shakes his head "No."

"You're pretty fast for an old man." Killua jokingly states.

Netero tilts a little forward in Killua direction "That little trick? I barely moved." The two of them enter a little death staring match as Gon looks between the both of them.

"What do you want?" Killua asks, "You don't have to do anything until the last phase, right?"

"No need to be so unkind. I got bored, and was looking for some companions." Netero smiles innocently at Killua, making Daniel think otherwise "By the way, I meant to ask the three of you... Any thoughts on your first attempt at the Hunter Examination?"

Gon nods with a huge smile "Uh-huh! It's fun! And there haven't been any of the written exams I was dreading."

Killua sighs as he flips a hand out "I'm disappointed... I expected the exam to be far more difficult. I assume the next phase will be more entertaining?"

"Well, now... I wouldn't know about that." Netero humours, "What about you?"

Daniel hums "The start was boring with all that waiting around... but then again... I did arrive early along with my sister... The first part was boring because we ran in a straight line for hours, then after that, it got more interesting as time progressed... because of the people I met along the way."

"Ho, ho, ho!" Netero laughs "That's an interesting look at it."

Killua turns around, motioning for Daniel and Gon to follow after him "Let's go, Gon! Daniel!"

Netero stops Killua from walking any further "Now wait just a moment." Killua stops to look in Netero's direction without turning his head.

"Would you care to play a game with me?" As Netero finishes asking, Killua turns to give him his attention, to which Gon asks "A game?"

"If you're able to defeat me, I shall let you be Hunters!"

"Really?" Daniel and Gon ask excitedly, before Gon continues "I'll play!" Killua turns, now giving Netero his complete attention. "How about it, eh?"

Netero bounces a ball in a large basket ball course which they now occupy. He catches the ball, balancing it on his finger "Now, I'll go over the rules of the game. If you can take this ball from me, before the airship reaches its destination, you win."

The three of them look at the clock. "I believe that we're scheduled for an 8 AM arrival? Well, that still gives you nine hours. You're free to attack me however you'd like. I won't touch you."

Gon whines "Huh? That's too easy. You can't call that a game."

Netero humours the three of them "Why not give it a try first?"

Killua asks "We just have to take the ball?"

Netero nods. "Then I'll go first."

"Go ahead."

Killua slowly walks around Netero, going around in a circular pattern. Along the way, time almost distorts, making it look like there are now multiple Killua's walking around in a circle.

Netero looks in awe as Daniel almost 'squees' in excitement.

"I see lots of Killuas!" Gon yells in awe as Daniel simply nods "You could do so many choirs at the same time!" Killua jumps out suddenly, going to grab the ball. Netero pulls the ball back out of Killua's way, making Killua pivot's his foot to jump up and make another attempt.

Killua keeps trying as Netero only steps back making sure to keep it out of Killua's grasping distance.

They keep going at it until Netero jokes "What? That's it?" He flips up the ball, balancing it on his nose. Killua darts off again, kicking Netero on his leg.

Gon flinches at the sight "Ouch... Right on his pivot leg!" Killua jumps up, clutching his leg where he made contact with Netero's leg, screaming in agony.

Killua holds out his hand "Killua! Tag! Tag! It's my turn!" Killua hops over to Gon, tagging him in. Gon does some stretches before starting. "Okay!" Gon goes off on a flying start. Gon changes directions suddenly, going right up into the air. He hits his head on the roof, smashing it against a pole. Gon drops to the floor, clutching his head as he two screams in agony like Killua.

Killua yells at Gon "Idiot! We know that you can jump really high! Control your strength! For a moment, the old man relaxed his guard!" Gon slowly paces around Netero as he massages his head "I messed up there." After a few more attempts, Daniel holds out his hand "Oh, tag me in I want to try!"

Gon nods, tagging in Daniel next. Netero's eyes narrow, feeling a sense of Déjà vu hit him. _'He looks familiar... if he cuts his hair. Maybe-'_ Daniel darts off quickly, giving no more time for Netero to ponder the thought.

Daniel charges in a straight line, going directly for Netero. As Netero smirks to pull back the ball, Daniel slides underneath him, jumping up onto his back next to pull on Netero's hair. Netero makes small noises of complaints.

Daniel tugs the hair, stretching out his hand to grab the ball "Just a little further..." Netero pulls the ball out of Daniel's gasp, pushing Daniel off with a smug look. _'Just like his father... except he gave me a wedgie...'_

The three of them continue to switch out, alternating between each other to grab the ball.

Netero head butts Killua's face with the back of his head. As Killua drops to the floor, Netero muses "You boys aren't getting anywhere. Why not attack simultaneously?"

Killua growls in frustration "Why, you..." Daniel and Gon nod at each other as Gon states "Okay... I'll get you this time!"

The charge into the fray, attempt any chances they can to grab the ball. Netero always makes sure the ball is out of everyone's grasp. "Here they come."

The three of them surround Netero, giving him no chance to escape. Netero darts out of the way, narrowly escaping the boys as they smash into each other, clasping their nose to massage it.

Gon kicks off the floor, kicking his shoe into Netero's face. During that time, Killua gets a good kick in the back of Netero's head. "A chance!" Killua smiles, going into grab the ball along with Daniel.

Netero kicks the ball out of Killua's and Daniel's reach, smiling in glee. When Netero makes an attempt to reach the ball, Gon kicks off his other shoe, kicking the ball out of Netero's reach. "You and your little tricks!"

As Gon and Killua charge the ball, Daniel kicks Netero feet out from under him while his distracted, chasing after the ball alongside Gon and Killua. "It's mine!" All three of them smile with the ball inches from their hand.

Netero pivot's his body, turning to kick off the floor. He passes all three of them like a speeding bullet, grabbing onto the ball. Netero quickly slides to a stop as the three kids are sent to the floor, massaging the place where they hit the hardest.

Without breaking a sweat, Netero still holds the ball. "I commend you on your efforts." Gon smiles the most, praising Netero "You're amazing, Netero-San! Really amazing!"

As Killua gets up, Daniel turns to see him complain "Forget it... I give up. I lose!"

Daniel looks at Killua in concern as Gon asks "Why? We still have time. And just now, we came really close."

Killua sighs as he turns to look at Gon "Jeez. You really have no clue, do you? The old man has barely used his right hand and his left leg."

"What?" Gon looks astonished at Killua.

"But we're still powerless against him. We could chase him around for a year, and never take the ball from him."

Netero smiles at Killua "Oh, you figured it out? And here, I thought I'd fooled you."

"So that's what he was doing." Gon looks at Netero confused.

Killua fakes a laugh "You really know how to piss me off, old man. Let's go, Gon! Daniel!" Gon points out "Oh, I'm gonna play a little longer." Killua runs back to the door in shock after walking away "Huh?"

He runs back in, yelling in Gon's face "Didn't you hear what I said?! It's useless! You won't be able to take the ball from him!"

Gon smiles at Killua unexpectedly "Yeah! I don't care about the ball."

Killua tilts his head back, taken back by Gon's statement.

"We've only used up half of the time limit. I'm gonna make Netero-San use his right hand before the time runs out."

Killua looks astonished at Gon "I see... Yeah, I got it. What about you, Daniel?" Killua turns to look at Daniel.

Daniel smiles "I'm staying I would like to see if I can help Gon out."

Killua sighs as he walks away "Good luck." He waves off to the two, leaving them behind. "I'm getting some sleep."

As Killua leaves, Gon turns to ask Netero "Say, Netero-San... How did Killua do that thing where he walked slowly, and it looked like there were a bunch of Killuas?"

Netero's eyes narrow "That technique is for those engaged in underground work. You have no need to learn it. In fact, you should not learn it."

"But it's an amazing technique, right?"

Netero sighs as he throws the ball up, catching it every few seconds. "It requires an intensive amount of training."

"Killua's really something! Right, Daniel?"

Daniel nods "He really is..."

Gon goes to grab the ball as Netero holds it up, looking down on Gon with a frown "You fool."

**Time Skip - Killua's P.O.V**

Standing before Killua is a tall slender girl with raging fire hair, tapping her arm impatiently. She looks at Killua sternly "You and I need to talk... Away from the pile of bodies you just created."

Killua grits his teeth "It depends... Who are you?"

"My name is Zaikaria Vyner Darkscryer. And that boy is my brother, Daniel Darkscryer... Your dad must have complained about us once or twice..."

"That makes sense Vastorie Darkscryer the pain in dad's backside, as he calls him. None of them could beat each other. And Vastorie always stays on the defence."

"Good! That would make it easier, Killua Zoldyck."

Killua grits his teeth, staring at her intently "I know you saved his stupid ass once before, but I'm still going to say it. He's my brother, and without his father, I would still be in some pile of shit out on the streets. I owe him, and his family that much.  
>If you ever hurt him... I'm coming for your head."<p>

Killua charges Zaikaria, aiming to hit her. Zaikaria clasps Killua's hand, flipping him out of her way.

He grits his teeth, landing back on the floor peeved. "Like I would ever hurt him personally..."

_'Old hag! She doesn't know what she's saying anyway! We are friends... And I don't hurt friends!'_

Killua huffs, turning to walk away "Whatever... I'm not interested in you anymore... For Daniel's sake"

"Remember... You hurt him-"

Killua waves his hand "I won't!"

_'He's a precious friend... he's my friend...'_


	8. Phase Three X Tower X Trapdoors

Daniel was thoroughly impressed with Gon. He was getting stronger throughout the whole game with Netero. He only felt more and more useless as time passed by. Even though Gon never grabbed the ball in the end, he managed to make Netero use his right hand.

He couldn't remember much after that. He found himself waking up next to his sister, sleeping off the exhaustion. When he woke, all he could hear was the sounds of snoring.

A loud sound vertebrated through the speakers to let the people know there's an announcement.

"I apologize for the long wait." Zaikaria starts to stir, lifting an eyebrow at the remaining announcement. "The airship will soon arrive at its destination."

Daniel turns to Zaikaria "Hmm... I wonder what the next third Phase will be..." She groggily replies "We'll find out once we get there."

**Time Skip**

Daniel looks around the place, seeing nothing but a large amount of space.

**What is this place?**

**There's nothing here.**

Bean speaks up to the group, drawing everyone's attention except Daniel, who's constantly looking in Killua's direction after spotting him. "Ahem... Everyone, the exam's Third Phase will begin here, at the top of trick tower."

"Trick tower?" a random candidate asks. Daniel doesn't even bother to look at him, still infatuated with Killua.

"To pass this place, you must reach the tower's base alive. The time limit is seventy-two hours. With that, we will now begin the Third Phase. I will pray for your success."

As Bean leaves, Killua glances in Daniel's direction noticing him staring at him as if he's checking him out, Killua blushes as he looks away.

Daniel looks around, wondering what he did wrong. Zaikaria nudges him "It was the way you were looking... You were staring at him like Vastorie would look at Nathaniel when his not looking."

Daniel blushes as he too, turns away in embarrassment "Oh god..."

"Best of luck everyone!"

On that note, Daniel leaves his sister alone to apologise to Killua "I'm sorry Killua... I didn't realise I had that look on my face."

Killua nods his head "It- It's fine! Try not to do it again..." Daniel smiles widely "Ok!"

Gon looks over the side as Daniel, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio join to look as well. Gon lets out a long noise of amazement.

Daniel looks down at the floor, judging the height to be either too high to jump down.

"Are we supposed to climb down?" Leorio asks as Daniel looks towards him "Well, it looks too far to jump..."

Kurapika sighs "Both of those ideas sound like suicide..."

A man laughs behind the group "Maybe for a normal person." Daniel and the others look at the man.

Eighty-six is the number on the man's brown shirt. He wears a utility belt above his navy blue jeans. One his hands he wears greenish-blue fingerless gloves and boots that give him better grip on the floor.

The ban walks up to the side, climbing down it "But a top-class rock climber can handle this, no problem."

Killua exclaims with little to know enthusiasm "Wow..."

"He's going down pretty fast." Gon points out as Daniel murmurs "His like a... lizard..."

The sound of flapping wings echo in the distance, creating an impending doom sound.

The man below starts to scream. Daniel looks down below seeing a couple of really ugly birds. They looking like monstrous size babies with sharp teeth and wings attached to their back.

One of them grabs the man, flying away with its spoils. Another three chase after it, hoping to get a piece as well as Daniel gulps "Well..." Leorio finishes of his sentence "G-Guess we can't climb down the side..."

"Yup... That wipes off climbing off the 'to-try' list..." Daniel nonchalantly states, as Kurapika murmurs in surprise soon after "Yeah."

**Time Skip**

Zaikaria and Daniel look around, trying to find an obvious exit. Gon suddenly screams out "Kurapika! Leorio! Daniel!" Daniel turns to look in Gon's direction "I wonder what Gon wants."

"There's only one way to find out." Daniel looks at his sister as she shrugs her own comment off. Daniel quickly runs up to check out what Gon wants before she could object.

As Daniel makes it in time for the beginning of the conversation, Kurapika is the first to ask.

"What is it, Gon?"

Gon kneels down, "Look. I found a hidden door." He pushes one of the blocks in a little, creating a small crack. Daniel looks in awe _'Man... I must be blind as a bat. I didn't even notice any of the blocks...'_

Kurapika smiles "I see now. So we can descend by flipping the stones."

Daniel turns to look at Leorio speak up next with a smile "Okay! Great job, Gon! Let's head on down!"

"But I'm confused."

Daniel tilt's his head at Gon _'Confused?'_

Leorio asks "About what?"

Gon lifts a finger pointing at the locations "There are also hidden doors here, there, over there, and over there, as well."

_'So many doors in one small place...'_

**Zaikaria's P.O.V**

Zaikaria looks up after hearing Daniel's thought **_'So many doors in one small place...'_**

She grins, looking over to her brother and his friends "A chance. I'll tap Gon and sees if this plan works."

**Daniel's P.O.V**

Leorio silently whispers in confusion "That many?"

Kurapika raises a hand to his chin "Five hidden doors, located in the same area. It sounds suspicious to me. Some could be traps." Kurapika looks up, noticing Zai walking in mid conversation, with a single tap to Gon's shoulder "What you boy's talking about?"

Killua shrugs his shoulders "Nothing that you need to worry about..." Zaikaria shows a sign of irritation towards Killua "Is that so..." Gon exclaims "I was just pointing out that there were multiple doors in this area."

Killua whines "Gon!"

Zaikaria asks "How many?" She pushes her hair out of her eyes, from the sudden drop in height when looking at Gon.

"Five..." Gon sighs.

Killua whines for the second time "GON!"

Gon pouts "What~ there's no harm in telling her."

Killua sighs, giving into Gon's statement "Fine... but I wanted to tell only Daniel about the fifth spot." Daniel smiles inwardly at Killua's comment. Zaikaria smirks "I'm sorry... but Daniel stays with me. I have a better judge of traps then Daniel..."

Daniel smiles sheepishly "Yeah... That's true..."

Killua raises an eyebrow, only to get shot down by Daniel shaking his hands to avoid answering the question. Kurapika asks "You think one of the trapdoors will be a trap?"

Zaikaria shakes her head "Unlikely, but below us, many traps will fill the areas..." Zaikaria thinks to herself. _'I'm trying to figure out if some areas will allow multiple people...'_

Daniel nods his head, pointing at mostly Killua and the group his with "Can I take the trapdoor? Maybe you can get down with another one." She raises her hand to object "I rather get stuck with you, if I can. Plus, I can make sure your safe and sound... you don't want me worrying about you the whole way down."

Daniel nods sheepishly "Yeah... and I did promise dad I'll stick to you like glue..." Killua sighs. "Whatever... about earlier, it looks as though each door can only be used once..."

Leorio asks "Seriously?"

Killua nods "We tried opening a door someone else used, but it wouldn't budge."

Kurapika continues "Judging by the door's size, only one can fit at a time."

"In other words, only one person can use each door. We'll have to split up." Killua finishes. As Killua smiles widely, Daniel feels his heart begin to race. "Gon and I decided that we're each going to choose a door."

"Gon looks up "No hard feelings if one of us springs a trap! What are you guys gonna do?"

Leorio smiles "I can live with that. Luck is part of the game..."

"I have no objects." Kurapika cuts in after Leorio.

Gon looks at Daniel and Zaikaria. Zaikaria holds up her hand to speak on behalf of Daniel and herself. "I'll try to find another two traps doors for us." Daniel nods, feeling a little crushed on the inside.

Kurapika smiles widely "Then that settles it." Leorio, Kurapika, Gon and Killua pick their own spot.

"Let's go, on the count of three." Leorio speaks to the rest of the group.

Gon smiles "I guess this is goodbye for now."

Kurapika speaks up next "We'll meet up again, at the tower's base."

Killua smiles widely "Let's go... Daniel, I'll see you down below."

Daniel nods as he gives thumbs up to Killua. Killua then looks down at the trap floor "One!"

Gon gets ready to trigger the door "Two!"

Together the four of them yell, jumping onto their trap door. "Three!" When the door triggers, sending them down below, Daniel feels a sense of loneliness again. He holds his chest, wondering to himself on why he feels like this. _'It's always when Gon and Killua leave... I feel so alone without them...'_

When Daniel remembers Killua's last words to him, it brings a smile to his face.

**We'll meet up again, at the tower's base.**

**Zaikaria's P.O.V**

She waits for something to happen. She smiles on the inside when Gon's thought transfers to her **_'Yes! We got to stay together!'_**

Zaikaria walks over to Daniel with a huge smile 'Thank you Gon! Now I know that there are rooms that allow multiple people.' taps Daniel's shoulder "I found two trapdoors close to each other. And I thought we might try our luck."

**Daniel's P.O.V**

Daniel raises an eyebrow at Zaikaria "And you tell me now... Man... I'm really blind." Zaikaria chuckles "If makes you feel any better, I scanned over then twice before realising not is all as it seems."

Daniel sighs as he moves to the spot Zaikaria motions him to "It does... Just a little..."

_'Although, I wish I could be with Killua and Gon... maybe they got separated... I hope I do get to meet them down at the end of this exam...'_

Daniel steps near the trapdoor smiling widely _'I will get to meet them again! I know it!'_

Daniel and Zaikaria jump on their respective doors, falling to the level down below. Daniel rubs his butt when he lands, looking around the room. His surprised that Zaikaria is in the room with him.

He asks, unsure if that's really her "Zai?"

Zaikaria casually responds as she dusts her off "Yep! It's me alright." She looks around the casually, spotting a pedestal with something on it. When she looks at what's on the bench, she picks one of the two watches on top of it up "I wonder what this is for..."

Daniel looks up, reading a plaque just above the stand "Welcome to the best friends forever. The two of you will be tested throughout this route, on how well you work as friends. One slip and you may end up going down together."

Daniel looks at Zaikaria in concern. She smiles, snapping the wrist watch on with the time. She picks up another watch, handing it to Daniel. With a smile he accepts the watch, snapping his on him as well.

Looking at the watch reveals that they had already lost forty-five minutes. "Hey Zai, do you think that if only one person got stuck her, they'll have to wait?"

"That is correct. My name is Lippo. I am the prison warden here, as well as the Third Phase examiner."

Daniel looks around spotting a speaker on the wall "We're in a prison?"

He continues on without answering the question "Multiple routes through this tower have been prepared. You have chosen the path of best friends forever path rule. Survival will be the key, if you wish to clear this phase of the exam. You're both required to reach the end at the same time. If you fail to both be present at the next door, you'll fail. Now that there are two people..."

A door is revealed behind the two "You are free to start the Third Phase, best of luck."

When Zaikaria opens the door, she looks back at Daniel "I want you to trust me no matter what. I'll always protect you."

Daniel smiles at her "I know you will!"


	9. Phase Three X Tower X Traps

They traverse the tower as Zaikaria leads the way, having a better grip on her surroundings. She stops at a hallway, looking around for anything suspicious. As Daniel continues to walk, Zaikaria speaks up "Be careful. There are traps-"

Before she could even finish her statement, the sound of a trap being triggered echoes in the room. Zaikaria looks at Daniel with disinterest "Please tell me that wasn't you..." Daniel looks down at his foot "It was... But it doesn't seem to have triggered something."

She walks over to Daniel slowly, trying to avoid any traps "I think most of the traps here will be pressure plates. The ones where when you step off, the trap will be released." Daniel nods "Well, what type of trap did I trigger...?"

Zaikaria smiles "As soon as you step off... we are going to start running!"

Daniel nods. As he steps off like Zaikaria predicted, a bolder falls down, rolling towards them. She picks up Daniel unexpectedly, slinging him over her shoulder "You are gonna run to slow!" Daniel frowns as Zaikaria bolts down the hallways, jumping to another corridor to avoid it.

When she turned the first corner, the bolder slammed into the wall and continued to follow her "SHIT! Its pin ball and the hallways are designed to make sure it continues to roll towards us..."

Daniel grits his teeth "Shit! Sorry for triggering the trap..."

"It's all good," She smiles, "it just means we have to keep going until we reach a corridor, that's small enough for use to squeeze through!"

Daniel nods. "In that case, put me down. I'll just slow you down and make you really tired." Zaikaria sighs "But, if you die, I'll raise you back from the dead, kill you, and then I'll revive you again."

Daniel tilts his head "Ok... keep living or I'll die more times than humanely possible..." The two of them bolt along the corridors as Zaikaria directs the other to best route. The hallways slowly begin the decrease in size the further down they get. Zaikaria smiles when she turns a corner "Perfect! The hallway's too small for this bolder to get through."

Daniel nods as the two jumps in, barely avoiding getting crushed. Daniel breathes heavy, panting every few seconds "I... wish... I had your endurance... How can you keep running in high heels, my feet are killing me in these dress shoes..."

Zaikaria chuckles at Daniel "Girl Power! We're just that good!" Daniel sighs as he rolls his eyes at her. "Well? How far to go, you think?"

Zaikaria murmurs "After trying to outrun a bolder for..." She checks her watch "Eight hours straight... who knows. I'm not even sure if we going the right way..."

Daniel nods. He turns to look around the hallways as he catches his breath "I could run just fine in the swamp... but a bolder that gradually picked up speed mange to tire me out... go figure..."

Zaikaria murmurs "In that case, catch a breather. I'll see if there're anymore traps. I don't want another marathon run." Daniel nods as he sits down to rest.

**Killua's P.O.V**

Gon turns to Killua "Killua?"

"Hmm?"

"How do you think Daniel and Zaikaria-San are doing?"

Killua shrugs at Gon "I don't know... After 'meeting' Zaikaria, she doesn't seem as weak as she looks..."

Gon pouts "I think we would have had more fun with Daniel, Killua."

As Tonpa and Leorio get into another argument, Killua sighs "Yeah..."

'I wish he did come, maybe if I asked him questions... I could have figured out something cool about him... Although, I wonder why he thought we already met...?'

**Zaikaria's P.O.V**

Daniel gets up after a short rest "Ok. I'm ready to go." Zaikaria nods "Let's see how far we can get before (CLICK) YOU DID NOT JUST FUCKEN STEP ON ANOTHER TRAP!" Daniel frowns "I did..." he fakes some tears.

Zaikaria pushes Daniel off the plate straight to the floor, quickly holding out her hands. "Bring it!"

_'__**En**__! Let's do this I'll set it to a meter or two. No point going all out at 40 meters plus.'_

The first arrow get's released from the wall, flying towards Zaikaria. She quickly catches it mid flight, letting it go to move on to catching the next. Daniel watches in awe as she doesn't stop for a second, stopping every arrow. When she catches the last one, she turns to Daniel, breaking it in half.

"The next time you step on a trap, that's what's going to happen to you..."

Daniel gulps "Right... watch every step for now on!"

Zaikaria sighs "Can you just please be careful... I can't save you every time." He looks down, nodding.

"Thank you. Now let's go!" Zaikaria exclaims as she takes a couple of steps. She stops, taking a couple of steps to the side before continuing on "Almost hit a trap that time..."

Daniel raises an eyebrow as he follows her every move.

**Time Skip - Daniel's P.O.V **

Hours fly by as the two of them reach a large clearing, with two figures standing still in the middle of the room. Daniel and Zaikaria step up to face them.

Daniel glances at both of them, unable to tell what they look like. They're both wearing a brown rugged garments and cloak that cover most of their body, and their arms dangling in front of them, chained to the wrists.

One of them looks up, speaking to someone else. The cloaked man speaks with a low growl, and a hint of a high pitched voice, sounding closer to a shriek. "The applicants have arrived."

The other speaks up "Remove the shackles."

Both shackles drop to the floor with a large 'clank' as it hits the floor. Almost in unison, both men throw off their cloak, revealing two disturbing looking men. They look like twins, which Daniel can tell that much for sure.

Both are pale white, their mouths are stitched shut, making Daniel question how they're were able to speak in the first place. Although they don't look strong, they don't look that easy to beat either in his eyes.

Their brown unwavering eye gives them a menacing look, disturbing Daniel the longer he looks at it.

If there was one thing that helped Daniel tell them apart, ones eye was stitched closed on the left while the other's was stitched closed on the right.

In his mind he named them 'Lefty' and 'Righty'.

Lefty speaks up "To get past us,"

Righty speaks next "you must beat us."

The two always finish each other's sentences, even when introducing each other.

"He is Mi..."

"And he is Yu..."

Daniel snickers, making sure he cannot be heard laughing "Y_ou and me, huh?'_

Mi, named Lefty in Daniel's mind speaks up "This will be a fight till death or surrender."

Yu, known as Righty in his mind continues to explain "However, if we are both knocked out, you are free to pass."

"We won't go easy,"

"So prepare your last words for your tombstone."

Zaikaria and Daniel look at each other confused. A smile spreads across Zaikaria's lips "Can you hold a sec?"

"Why?"

"So that you can give up?"

Zaikaria sighs, putting her bag on the floor "No... So that I don't get my bag damaged."

Daniel nods, taking of his vest "Yeah... I don't want to ruin my vest..."

Daniel places his vest on his sister's bag, turning to look at his enemies. He stands side-by-side with his sister.

Zaikaria asks one final time, to make sure she heard the rules correctly "So we have to kill you both or knock you out, correct?"

Yu speaks up, "Right!" as Mi follows "There's no other way!"

Together Mi and Yu hold out their hands back-to-back, showing their incredibly sharp nails.

Zaikaria gestures to Daniel, letting him know to watch out for their nails. With a nod, Daniel holds out his fists as Zaikaria prepares for an open guard. Mi and Yu charge off first, attacking together in sync.

Daniel slides out the way, narrowly avoiding Yu. Without even realising, Mi had already come from behind Yu, attacking straight after.

Zaikaria charges in pissed off that they both would target her brother. Daniel ducks quickly, kicking Yu's foot so that he breaks Mi's attack. To his surprise, they both recover quickly continuing on with their attack.

Zaikaria grins, taking the chance while both are caught off guard. She grabs Mi's wrist, breaking his joint attack to throw him. Yu quickly turns around to attack her instead. Daniel kicks Yu's feet out from under him as Zaikaria delivers a quick elbow into Yu's face, throwing Mi away from Yu.

The two of them jump back to join each other's side peeved.

"They're a strong them."

"But together, we are still better."

Mi and Yu lunge again. Zaikaria grins as she holds out her arms, moving quickly to Mi's side as if she had just teleported. She grips Mi by the neck, slamming him into the ground.

Yu screams out to his twin as Daniel moves next, catching Yu off guard. Daniel delivers a quick elbow to his chest as Zaikaria moves impossibly fast, kicking Yu next with the back of her foot. Mi freaks out as Zaikaria picks up Mi, elbowing him in the direction of his twin Yu.

With a chuckle, Zaikaria speaks up, baiting the two "If that's the best you two can do, you'll never beat us!"

As Daniel smiles, he keeps quiet, leaving all the taunting to his sister.

Yu growls "With their age gap,"

"those two should not be able to fight like that."

Zaikaria grins "You would be right in most case. But we are brother and sister, and we've trained together all our lives. Our fighting styles may be different, but we get each other, just as good as any other twin."

As Daniel continues to smile, he nods at every word. Mi and Yu growl as they get up charging the two of them separately. Zaikaria grins as she breaks Yu's guard, knocking him off balance.

In that split second when Mi worries about Yu, Daniel kicks Mi's foot out from underneath him. Zaikaria turns, using Yu like a baseball bat to knock out Mi, sending them both to the ground with a thud.

She hides a smile from the two of them "I can read my brothers moves better than you two, that's all there is to it. You worry more about each other, than you do attacking together. That's why you got caught!" As the door to the next area, they pick up their gear, exiting the door to a long hallway.

They reach another door that opens. As they exit the room, they see other candidates in the room.

"Daniel, applicant #64. Zaikaria, applicant #65. Both arrived simultaneously. Total time, thirty hours and twelve minutes."

Daniel smiles as he looks around.

His smile falters as he looks around, seeing neither Gon nor Killua in the room. For the one time he should be happy, he felt a sense of dread wash over him.

Zaikaria smiles as she taps Daniel's shoulder. "There are still another 41 hours and 47 minutes to go. They'll pass."

Daniel nods as he walks over to grab something to eat.


	10. Waiting X Perfect Timing X Stress

Time travels by excitingly slowly. With each hour passing by, Daniel slowly gets more and more depressed as time goes by, hoping that they'll would pop up at a moment's notice.

All Daniel did was sit and watch, trying to figure out who was who and as well as their numbers, seeing as he had nothing better to do, starting with the first five in the room.

Hisoka the scary clown, whom, much to Daniel's dismay was damn good looking. Hisoka has fiery red hair combed up, flowing erratically everywhere. He wore a pink skin tight suit that stopped half way at the arms.

He wore a teal puffy shirt on the top of skin tight suit which still showed Hisoka's waist, with a purple club and spades suit. His teal pants were also puffy like his shirt and had a yellow shawl holding them up, a pair of navy blue jester shoes, and the #44 badge on his shirt.

Pokkle is another examinee that Daniel looks at. He wears a light purple turban on top of his shoulder length brown hair, white pants, white shirt, yellow neckerchief, red vest, with a purple belt over the top of it and the #53 badge on his vest. A quiver of arrows across his back, suggest that he is either an archer or animal hunter.

Hanzo was one already in the room and Daniel noticed that he the number #294 badge.

Geretta, the huntsman was another, with the #384 badge. He had an afro puff hairstyle and wore a heavy short-brimmed hat, sunglasses and a white ruff.

Gozu was another person already in the room. He's a tall muscular man with shoulder length brown hair and a Fu Manchu and his attire included; a blue sleeveless shirt with an orange sash along with purple pants, with a #371 badge on top. The large spear he carried suggested he was a warrior.

The last person in the room was a disturbing and made Daniel fear him for some reason... a reason he couldn't understand, yet...

Although he didn't know the name of the person yet, he knew to stay as far away as possible from him. His teeth chattered constantly if he was cold, and he was always smiling. His attire was hard to digest.

It had a green and dark green colour scheme with large golden pins in the vest and shoes.

Every time the door opens, he would look up with a smile. The smile falters as soon as he saw who had entered was not the ones he was hoping for.

There was Bodoro the martial artist with the marked chin, moustache and the hair tied in a ponytail and #191 attached to his martial artist robes.

Ponzu, who wore a big yellow hat, salmon blouse and baggy pants and orange shoes without heels and #246 attached to her shirt.

Bourbon the snake charmer was another one. He had a large nose and wore a light blue and purple robe, tan turban and the #103 attached to his robes.

Kenmi #362 in the yellow and red martial arts garbs.

The Amori Brothers with the respective badges of #197, #198 and #199. They each wore plain clothing but he couldn't tell them apart until he learnt their name.

Another was Agon the short swordsman, with bushy eyebrows and a large crooked nose. He has gray hair that kept in a ponytail, and outfit included; a blue cloak that covered his upper body and a blue dress beneath it. The #281 was displayed on his cloak.

Siper the marksman with the sniper rifle and #80 badge. She also wore sunglasses and had red hair that was tied at the back with a yellow bow tie, brown vest, navy shirt, grey pants, brown boots and grey gloves.

Sommy is a tall and slender man, with brown messy hair and thick eyebrows. He wears a black long sleeved shirt with tan pants. When the monkey walked in first, this made Daniel laugh, even if it was only for a second. He had the #118 badge.

Another was Shishito who had the #89 badge, and had long dark blue hair that touched his shoulders.

Ryu the swordsman. He wore a green undershirt and dark blue over-shirt vest, brown pants, and silver boots. The #34 badge was displayed on his over-shirt.

Kyu was another one with the badge #105 and the sabre. He has maroon hair, which is cut short and red nose. His attire includes; a purple long sleeved shirt, brown jeans and grey shoes.

Kōrudo, the ninja looking chick in a red mini skirt. Her deep red hair colour was obviously dyed, as he could notice the black regrowth. She had a vest on that held eight knives, four on each side. She has the #299 badge.

Katsuo the wanna hero. He has light brown Pompadour and green eyes with a blue tint. He wore an all white army uniform which included a white biker jacket with the #153 badge displayed on it. His constant bantering screamed flamboyancy and was seen arguing with the cold Kōrudo almost all the time, or fixing his hair. He also has a wooden nunchaku attached to the side of his waist.

With three remaining minutes to go, an announcement is made to the group.

**Three minutes remain.**

The three brothers smile as the oldest comments "It's finally over..."

"Yeah, that took forever." The youngest of Amori bothers states.

Kōrudo in the back yells "Thank fucking Christ... This was too damn long! I should have taken my time..."

Daniel's face scrunches in irritation _'Out of all the people, she had to be one of the passing examinees.'_

When a door opens, Daniel looks at it with hope. A man with the #283 badge steps out, groaning as he clutches his wounds "I... made it in time..."

As the man collapses to the floor, Daniel loses interest fast. The youngest of the Amori brother speaks up after checking the person out "He's dead."

"The fool." The oldest Amori continues to yell, "Better to live and try again, than to pass and die."

Daniel looks rather glumly at the floor as his sister speaks up "It will fine. They will come..."

"One minute remains." The second announcement is made.

"Looks like it'll just be the twenty-three here." The youngest Amori blurts out.

Another door opens again, this time Daniel looks up again, overcoming with joy for some reason. As Kurapika, Killua and Gon step out, an announcement is made.

**Kurapika, applicant #404, is the twenty-fourth to pass.**

**Killua, applicant #99, is the twenty-fifth to pass.**

**Gon, applicant #405, is the twenty-six to pass.**

**Total time, seventy-one hours and fifty-nine minutes.**

Killua whines "My butt hurts... I didn't expect a slide for the short and easy path."

Zaikaria laughs out loud at Killua's comment.

Daniel gets up excitedly, running to Kurapika, Killua and Gon as he yells to the three of them "Killua! Gon! Kurapika!" Gon and Killua turn to look in Daniel's direction, surprised by his sudden outburst.

"Daniel!" Gon yells his name first. Killua says his name more like it's a question. "Daniel?"Daniel frowns at Killua as he runs up to them "There's only one here..."

Killua chuckles "That's true."

**Thirty seconds remain.**

Gon smiles widely "That was really close."

Kurapika smiles softly "My hands are covered with blisters."

A man grumbles behind them "Same here."

Daniel looks up surprised to see Leorio with the man named Tonpa step through the door.

**Leorio, applicant #403, is the twenty-seventh to pass.**

**Tonpa, applicant #16, is the twenty-eighth to pass.**

**Total time, seventy-one hours and fifty-nine minutes.**

Leorio grumbles as he manages to squeeze out the door "My hands are blistered, but all five of us cleared the tower together." He ruffles Gon's hair next, "All thanks to Gon!"

As Gon smiles, Kurapika continues to explain the prior hour "We entered the long and difficult path. Then cut a hole in the wall, to sneak into the short and easy path."

Killua smiles at Gon

"Man, I can't believe you actually came up with that idea on the spot."

Daniel frowns "I missed out on so much fun?!"

Gon smiles innocently "I realized that we could break the walls, using the weapons. But it took over fifty minutes."

Daniel whines from this information "All I got was getting chased by a giant bolder for eight hours, nearly getting skewered by arrows, and a fight with Mi and Yu!" He sighs in boredom at the last part.

Killua lifts an eyebrow "Mi and Yu?"

"Twins..." Daniel responds flatly.

A loud beep echoes throughout the room, letting the people know that the Phase is over.

**The Third Phase of the exam is over. Twenty-nine applicants have passed. One has died.**

When the final announcement is made, a door opens, flooding the room in a bright light. Daniel looks in awe, waiting for the next phase to begin.

After having Gon and Killua make it in time before the exam finishes, Daniel is filled with joy after finding out that he will continue to journey by Gon and Killua's side.

_'YES! I get to continue travelling by their side! I hope it's something fun that we will get to do together! Like... Um... find treasure together in groups... That will be awesome!'_

**Time Skip**

The twenty-eight applicants, who had just passed the Third Phase, step outside to face their Third Phase examiner.

He is a rather short man wearing dark grey and grey, with a tint of brown attire consisting of; plain shoes, pants, a jacket, large pair of glasses that covers most of his face. He has violet hair, spiked up into a Mohawk.

Lippo speaks up "Ladies and Gentlemen, congratulations on having escaped Trick Tower. Only the Fourth Phase and the Final Phase remain."

"Two more..." Hanzo almost sighs in relief.

Lippo points to an island behind him. "The Fourth Phase will take place over there, on Zevil Island. Let us proceed."

As he clicks his fingers, a bald man wheels in a small bin. "I will need you to draw lots."

Everyone looks confused as Geretta asks "Lots?"

Pokkle asks next "For what?"

Lippo grins slightly "To determine who will hunt and who will be hunted."

Murmurs echo throughout the group as Lippo holds out his hand to the bin "In here are twenty-eight numbered cards. In other words, your ID numbers are on the cards. Now, I need you to each draw a card, in order by which you exited the tower. Will the first person come forward?"

A sense of dread washes over Daniel as he feels as though that this will be the Phase he fails at. If he drew any of his friends or his sister, he may not be able to pass the exam.

Everyone looks around as Hisoka is the first to step up. Hisoka pulls out a card, picking it in his hand. The strange teeth chattering man steps up, taking his own card.

"Guess I'm next." Hanzo goes next.

Geretta goes next as Pokkle follows after, not before commenting "I'm next." After Gozu, Daniel takes a card followed by his sister. One after another, they each claim a card.

When Kurapika goes next, Gon asks "Hey, Killua, Daniel."

"Huh?"

"Hmm?"

"He said something about hunting and being hunted. Does that mean we'll be fighting each other?"

Killua smiles "Yeah, probably."

Daniel's dread intensifies as he looks at the card, hoping that the number underneath it isn't one of his friends or Zaikaria's. Killua steps up to claim his card as Zaikaria looks at Daniel in concern. "I hope for his sake, that he doesn't have to target a friend."

Killua grabs a card, walking over to Daniel and Gon casually. he smirks as Gon leaves to take a number. Killua's smirk shifts into a smile as Daniel feels butterflies in his chest, feeling a little happy for unknown reasons to him.

Gon takes a number, walking back to Killua and Daniel as Leorio takes one, followed by Tonpa.

"Everyone's taken a card? Then remove the seal from your card."

When Daniel removes the card, he smiles widely after seeing #198. "The card indicates your target."

Mostly everyone exclaims in surprise as Daniel continues to smile at the card. 'YES, I don't have to hunt any of my friends! And I believe this belongs to one of the Amori brothers... though I don't remember which one. They all look alike...'

Everyone except a few cover their number. "This box has recorded which card each of you drew. This means that you're free to dispose of the cards if you wish. The objective is to steal your target's ID tag."

"Oh, so we don't need to kill each other." One of the Amori brothers sighs in relief.

"Naturally, you're free to use any method you choose to steal the ID tags." Lippo looks down with his eyes closed, attempting to hide a smirk "Including killing your targe and taking the tag off the corpse."

Another Amori brother grins "That sounds like the fastest way."

"S-So that's what this is about?"

"Fool, there's nothing to be scared of."

"Listen carefully!" Lippo lifts his hand up, "Your target's ID tag is worth three points. Your own is also worth three points. All other ID tags are worth one point. You need six points to advance to the final phase. So while on Zevil Island, you must gather enough ID tags to total six points. That is the condition for clearing the Hunter Exam's Fourth Phase."


	11. Phase Four X Zevil Island X Targets?

On the way to Zevil Island, Daniel pondered how he would steal his targets badge, or which of the brothers even had the number he was looking for.

The instructor introduces herself "I'd like to commend everyone on board for their excellent work during the Hunter Exam's Third Phase! I will serve as your guide. My name is Khara! It will take two hours for this boat to reach Zevil Island. All twenty-eight applicants remaining here are automatically qualified to take next year's exam! So if you fail this year, don't feel bad. Please try again next year..."

As Khara stops speaking, Daniel gets an unexpected visit from his sister.

"Damn... even hid their tags like a bunch of pansies..." Zaikaria sighs to her little brother.

Daniel looks up "Who did you get?"

"#80..."

"It's the chick with red hair."

"You do realise there's three girls with red hair including myself."

Daniel chuckles "Your right." He looks around, trying to find the girl again "Red hair sunglasses and sniper rifle."

"Hmm... it's gonna be a bitch to deal with long ranged... How did you know which one is which?"

"I got so bored I remembered numbers and faces... We had what, forty hours to kill...?"

Zaikaria nods "Did you get anyone important to you?" Daniel shakes his head "I'm all good. I don't know who my target is exactly, or who I'm going to be targeted by, but it should be easy..."

Zaikaria nods as she looks around "Since I know who my target is, I'll see if I can peg who's targeting me..." Daniel nods as he gets up "I'll go see Gon and Killua. I wonder who they got."

Zaikaria nodded as they walked away.

Daniel walked around the boat slowly, while listening Khara continues "Well, you're free to do as you like, for the next two hours. Please enjoy the boat ride."

Daniel spots Killua and Gon together alone on the boat. He continues to walk slowly towards them as they look up. "Daniel?"

Daniel smiles as he walks over towards them "Gon. Killua, what's up?"

"Not much." Killua murmurs, he then sits down next to Gon. Daniel sits nearby, resting his head against the side of the boat. _'I hope I'm none of their targets... The only question is how do I ask them?'_

The three of them stand quietly, unsure how to broach the subject at hand. Killua speaks up after a long enduring silence, directing his question at his two friends "What number did you draw?"

Daniel stays quiet, wanting to say something witty, only to draw blanks.

Gon asks "How about you?"

Killua responds back "Secret."

They turn to Daniel, hoping he says something. "Nothing you're hoping for..."

Killua and Gon smile unexpectedly. Killua smiles "Don't worry. You two aren't my target."

"And my target isn't either of you." Gon smiles they turn to Daniel. He nods at them "Too high, and two low to be yours."

Killua ponders for a bit, looking at both Daniel and Gon expectedly "Show each other our numbers at the same time?"

Gon smiles widely "Okay!"

The three get up, getting ready to show their number to each other "Ready, and..."

They flip the cards, to each other. Gon's target is #44 and Killua's is #199. To Daniel surprise he smiles, feeling as though he might get to meet Killua again. Killua looks in shock. "#44 is... seriously?"

Daniel looks down at the Gon's tag, freaking out silently _'HE GOT HISOKA?! His... his... I hope he doesn't do anything reckless...'_

"You have really bad luck..." Killua states casually as Daniel nods.

Gon smiles awkwardly "You think so? Who's #199 and #198?"

Killua sighs at his number "You don't know, either?"

"Uh-uh." Gon sighs. They look at Daniel as he smiles "Ah... The Amori brothers... don't have a clue on which one's which though..." Killua sighs "Damn... I didn't bother to memorize everyone's numbers... WAIT, how do you know who's which number?"

Daniel smiles weakly "I got so bored waiting for the Third Phase exam... I remembered faces and numbers..." Killua sighs "I still have to guess which one has the number. Still... after the initial explanation, I started checking tags, but everyone had already removed them. That's so lame..."

Gon starts twitching. Daniel raises an eyebrow as Killua looks at Gon generally curious. "Gon..."

Gon looks at Killua in shock after hearing his own name "Huh? What?"

Killua blinks once before slowly smiling "Are you happy? Or scared?"

Daniel turns to Killua, raising his eyebrow higher. Gon turns to the side, pondering on the thought "Both, I guess... In a straight-up fight, I wouldn't stand a chance. But if I only need to steal his ID tag, then I have a real shot."

_'Are you kidding me...? You're talking about that scared clown named Hisoka...'_

Killua murmurs "Yeah." Gon looks ahead "Right now, I might actually have a chance."

_'A chance of dying...? Sure.'_

"That scares me a little..." Gon clasps his hands, controlling his nerves of steel. "But I think it's worth it."

Killua smiles "I see."

Daniel glances at Killua, watching him get up. He grabs his skateboard before leaving "Well, let's do our best." Killua walks a couple of steps before walking away "Make sure you stay alive, Gon, Daniel."

Gon nods "Uh-huh, you, too." He gives thumbs up as Daniel smiles "I will too..."

**Zaikaria's P.O.V**

Zaikaria walks slowly past people, bumping into the ones that give her curious glances. When she bumps into them, she apologises immediately. She decreases the size with each passing person.

When she bumps into Kōrudo, she smiles inwardly 'Found you!'

**_'I can't believe this bitch, bumping into people! She's probably hoping to pickpocket people of their tag before it starts most likely. She'll never find mine hidden in-between my cleavage.'_**

_'Oh... I'm so taking you down first! Lucky for me, you go before Siper. I'll take you down first and hmm... I have the perfect plan to fuck you over and your smug look!'_

**_'She's an easy target alright. I can hit her from at least ten meters without her realising!'_**

Zaikaria grins at this new information _'Ten meters, huh? That makes it easier for me to take you out... This is going to be so easy...'_

She chuckles for a bit, retreating into the boat to make her plans.

**Time Skip - Daniel's P.O.V**

The boat lands on Zevil Island as Khara explains what is going to happen. "Thanks for your patience, everyone. We've finally arrived at Zevil Island! Now, please disembark in the order by which you cleared the Third Phase."

Leorio grumbles "Tsk... this again."

"After each person disembarks, we'll wait two minutes before the next person's turn."

Killua sighs "That means we'll be waiting here a while."

Gon nods with his mouth open "Yeah."

Daniel nods "Yup. Fifty-six minutes... almost an hour..."

"You will stay on this island for exactly one week. During that time, you must amass your six points of ID tags and return here. Alright then, the first person may start!"

Hisoka walks off first. He casually strolls through the forest, taking all the time in the world. Kurapika murmurs "I understand... Those who disembark earlier hold the advantage."

"Yeah," Leorio sighs "they can hide and monitor their target's movements."

"Two minutes have passed. The second person may start!"

The creepy guy with pins goes next, freaking out Khara in the process.

"The third person may start."

Hanzo goes third, exclaiming in the process "Yeah!"

Next up was Gozu and then Pokkle.

"The sixth person may start."

Daniel steps up, walking into the forest slowly "Zai, don't follow me, I want to do this on my own..."

Zaikaria nods "Don't get yourself killed!"

Daniel sits down in a tree, somewhere on Zevil Island "Now I have to wait for my target to step off..." Daniel lays down to rest "This will take a while..."

**Zaikaria's P.O.V**

Zaikaria watches Daniel leave with a smug look _'I could find you easily... But you know what? I'll let you go this time. I have a bitch by the name of _**_Kōrudo_**_ to deal with!' _

Two minutes pass by as Khara speaks up "The seventh person may start."

Zaikaria walks into the forest. When she's hidden, she darts off, making sure to leave foot prints "I'll screw you so hard, no man will ever, be able to satisfy you good, skank!" When she reaches a landing, she sits down, resting her hands together.

_'En!'_

Zaikaria pushes her aura out, resting it at twelve meters. She takes a deep breath, relaxing her body. "Come get me, Kōrudo!"

**Time Skip**

Zaikaria waited, waited for the time she would meet Kōrudo. Time flew by as something, pinged her _En_. A cold depressing aura radiated nearby as Zaikaria acted naturally, egging the person to relax their guard.

During Zaikaria's wait, she moved to a tree to make it seem like she's more relaxing, than waiting.

Kōrudo watches Zaikaria curiously, seeing her look fast asleep. As Zaikaria breathes in and out slowly, Kōrudo grabs a knife from her vest, grinning slyly _'Easiest Phase ever! But damn, I have to wait another six, almost seven days! And still may have to deal with my own target.' _

Kōrudo readies the blade, aiming it with deadly precision. In a split second, she releases the knife, throwing at Zaikaria.

Zaikaria catches the knife mid flight, slowly opening her eyes with a huge smirk "I know your there~" Kōrudo grabs another four, getting ready to throw them. Zaikaria aims, throwing it in Kōrudo's direction.

Kōrudo dodge's the knife as it plunges into the tree behind her _'There's no way the bitch could find me that easily!'_

Zaikaria sighs "I think I missed..." Zaikaria moves her weight to one side while scanning the area. "Where did you go and hide...?" When she turns, Kōrudo releases her blades at Zaikaria.

Zaikaria jumps into the air, avoiding the knives "You decided to stay in one spot... bad move, Kōrudo!"

Kōrudo begins to freak out as beads of sweat slide down her forehead _'There's no way that she could know it's me! I gave her no hints on the boat when she walked past. I-'_

"Found you!" Kōrudo freaks out as Zaikaria hits her out of the tree, jumping down to meet her. "Predictable!" Kōrudo huffs out as she pulls out her three remaining knives "How did you figure it out?!"

A smirk widens across Zaikaria's lips "Are you sure you want to find out the answer to that question?" Kōrudo releases her blades, throwing it at Zaikaria in a flurry of rage. Zaikaria catches them with easy, dropping them to the floor "Nice try... But you've left yourself wide open now, knife girl!"

Kōrudo smirks as she holds up her guards "Bring it on bitch!" Kōrudo jumps towards Zaikaria, aiming to deliver a quick kick. As she's blocked by Zaikaria, she aims for another attack, this time a backhand.

As Zaikaria ducks, she mutters out loud "Left backhand followed by, a right roundhouse!" Kōrudo stops her kick, jumping back in anger "How did you know?!"

"It's a skill I learnt... And it's way too difficult to explain! Care for another shot?"

Kōrudo attacks Zaikaria aggressively as she dodges every move, dictating them along the way "Right punch, left jab, right knee, oh~ fancy a left ankle grapple!" Kōrudo screams in anger as Zaikaria continues to break her piece by piece, making her more beastly by the second.

In one final attack, Kōrudo is caught off guard when she's blocked by Zaikaria holding both of her hands. When Kōrudo kicks Zaikaria next, she twists her body, sliding a hand between Kōrudo's boobs.

Kōrudo yells aggressively "HEY! What are you doing?!"

Zaikaria chuckles as she pulls out the girl's badge "#299, never hide things in-between there. Especially, when fighting a girl because we all do it!" Zaikaria holds out one hand "Remember that one next year."

Before Kōrudo knew what was happening, Zaikaria delivered a quick chop to the back of her neck. "Good luck trying to find me..." Zaikaria leaves quickly, chasing after her target "Time to find #80. I'll hit her before she can find her target."

**Daniel's P.O.V**

Daniel got up after resting for an hour, looking around casually "Now... where to go..." He walks off slowly, trying to figure out where to go next. Daniel walks off slowly, scanning the trees and plants for any movement.

A tall man with an all white uniform steps out the bushes, looking around. When his eyes fall on Daniel, he immediately jumps back, freaking out I the process "GAH! Don't sneak up on a man like that!"

Daniel pouts as he points to himself "I was walking causally here!" He moves on, resting both hands on his hips as he intensifies his frown "You're the one that snuck up on me!"

The man relaxes for a moment "Jeez... kids these days..."

Daniel huffs as he crosses his arms "Adults these days, doing whatever they please..."

The man lifts and eyebrow "Well anyways kid, sorry to bus your bubble but you're... my... target...?" During the time the man was talking, Daniel had already started to walk away.

"Hey! Get back here..."

"Huh?" Daniel turns to look at the stranger.

The man huffs "It's rude to ignore people when they are talking to you!"

Daniel frowns "But... you're boring... Everyone knows kids have a short attention span..."

The man gawks at the kid in front of him, unsure on how to react. He pulls out his nunchaku, swinging it around before holding them together "Do I have you attention now?"

Daniel claps "Yes! That's cool, Katsuo!"

Katsuo blinks in surprise, wondering how on earth Daniel knew his name "How did you know my name?"

"They announced it when you passed the last Phase... I remember really weird and stupid stuff..."

"I'm not stupid, or weird for that matter! I'm gonna be a Hero and become a black list Hunter taking down or the evil doers..."

Daniel huffs "Weirdo..."

"I'm not WEIRD! Anyways, I-" Daniel starts to walk away again as Katsuo yells "Will you stop doing that!"

Daniel stops for the last time, holding out his fist "My dad said I should never pick a fight... but if I must..."

Katsuo grins smugly as he wipes a finger across his nose "I'm feeling generous right now... So I'll give you the first hit, seeing as you're a kid." Daniel rolls his eyes, preparing to dash like how he saw Gon do in the game with Netero.

Daniel kicks off the floor, dashing towards a surprised Katsuo. Katsuo freaks out for the sudden speed "Whoa, who is this-" Daniel smacks Katsuo's hand, breaking his on his own weapon.

The man continues to look shocked as Daniel elbows Katsuo next in the chin. Daniel lifts a finger as he speaks as though he's a professional instructor "As my dad always says, do not judge a book by their cover, especial Manga! They have some fantastic s-"

Daniel cuts himself off, shivering from the thought he was about to blurt out so casually "Almost let an embarrassing moment slip..." Daniel searches Katsuo as he's still in shock, twitching constantly.

He finds the badge in one of Katsuo pockets, holding it up to his face "#153... Two more points I guess... if I can't find my target."

Looking around, Daniel feels something pull at his heart. He continues to look around, wondering where the feeling is coming from. "This feeling... as if..."

Daniel blushes when he remembers what his sister said.

**"It's probably just your heart calling out for attention..."**

He rests his hand on his chest, continuing to follow his heart. "Where are you leading me...?"

**Zaikaria's P.O.V**

Zaikaria travels around the island, looking for her target. She manages to find Siper, looking for something through her sniper while hiding in some bushes.

Zaikaria runs up behind Siper, resting her hand on Siper's forehead "Don't move!" Siper freezes as Zaikaria runs along her jacket, pulling out her tag "I'll be taking this..."

Siper continues to stay frozen "How were you able to move around so quietly?" Zaikaria leans down, whispering into her ear as she slips #299 badge into the same pocket she stole Siper's from. "I just slipped the #299 badge into your pocket. You're going to forget this encounter, go back on your merry way... target whoever you targeting. The badge I placed in your pocket is your own, so nothing will seem out of order."

Siper unconsciously nods as Zaikaria smirks "Good, now what number is in your pocket?"

"#80..."

Zaikaria nods as she lets go, jumping away to hide in the shadows _'__**Endless Noise: Memory**__. Her memories have been successfully changed. And now all that's remaining is to hide for another six days...'_

**Killua's P.O.V**

After Killua gets kicked to the floor, he gets up casually, pulling a tag out of his pocket "#198, huh?" '_This is Daniel's number...'_ Killua thinks to himself as the Amori brother in a blue shirt looks confused, searching his pockets frantically "What? No way..."

Killua smirks, catching it constantly in one hand "Since it's only a number off I'm after, maybe #199 IS in fact one of your two buddies?"

_'Tch... I can't believe Daniel was right! Maybe I'll keep this tag for him as a thank you gift...'_

Killua looks at them slyly as they whisper to themselves. The Amori brother in a yellow shirt blurts out "Time to get serious. This is no ordinary kid." The Amori brothers move to surround Killua.

**Meanwhile - Daniel's P.O.V**

Daniel walked slowly, having the feeling grow stronger with each passing day. He forgot about time, ignoring it as it meant nothing to him, pushing that very feeling of tiredness to the back of his mind.

When he felt the feeling at the strongest, he jumped up into the trees to see what was drawing him to the place. When his eyes scanned the area, he saw the white fluffy ball of hair he recognised so well.

Eyes widening at the sight of his friend "Killua..." Anger bubbled into his chest when had saw Killua surrounded by the Amori brothers. He stood up, jumping to the next tree.

When he saw a bald man, his eyebrow raised in suspicion _'What's baldy doing here... oh no! He's Killua's target... wait... then why are the Amori brothers surround him...? Maybe he stole one of their tags? I wonder which one though?'_

Killua suddenly moves, appearing behind the middle Amori brother in the red sweater, holding his nails to the man's neck. "Don't move. My fingers are sharper than knives."

Daniel whines as he drops down, revealing himself to the group with a loud whine "Killua!"

Killua looks incredulously at Daniel "How long have you been there?" Daniel shrugs "Uh... a minute or two..." Killua sighs as he pulls out badge from the Amori brother's back pocket "Huh? You're #197? I'm so bad at guessing these things..."

Daniel whines to Killua "Killua, have you already stolen #198?" Killua flashes Daniel a smirk, showing the badge to Daniel "Uh... I have." Daniel's heart beats faster in his chest from Killua's smirk.

He wonders to himself if it's because he's really tired, or because of something else. Killua tilts his head slightly from Daniel's dumb folded face "Are you ok?" Daniel nods excessively "Y-Yeah..."

Killua sighs as he slots #198 into his pocket "You can grab it from me later," Killua flashes another smirk at Daniel "If you can catch me." Killua turns to look at the man in the yellow shirt "Hey. Are you #199?"

The man nods slightly in fear "Yeah..."

"Hand it over."

Killua holds out his hand as the man pulls his badge out, taking one final look at it before chucking it to Killua.

"Thanks." As Killua smiles widely, Daniel's chest starts to bubble again. Killua holds up the #197 tag "Now, for the tags I don't need..." Daniel stops him with a wide grin "Killua, can I throw it?"

Killua looks at Daniel incredulously "Sure..." He then throws the tag to Daniel. Daniel catches it, performing a quick sleight of hand, changing the #197 badge with the #153 badge in one fluid movement.

He then takes one step, throwing the badge with all his might. Killua smirks "You still have three days. Good luck finding them."

Daniel's eyes widen _'I've been walking for four days straight?!'_

Killua smiles widely "See ya." He turns to Daniel next, keeping his smile up "Can you run fast?"

Daniel nods his head, still in shock from earlier though and Killua smile "S-Sure."

"Come let's go." Killua darts away as Daniel follows after him.

After running for a while, Killua slows to a stop, walking slowly as he flicks #198 up in the air "Man, that was boring. Whose number did you throw?"

"#153..."

**Meanwhile - Hanzo's P.O.V**

Hanzo grabs the badge mid flight, dropping to the floor with a huge smirk "#197 was always accompanied by #199..." He flicks the badge up constantly "I didn't expect that little kid to deal with them for me. Then that other kid showed up. It was a good thing I watched from the shadows. His got one heck of a throwing arm... Still made it easy to grab the tag I wanted..."

When he looks down at the tag, his eyes widen in shock. One eye starts to twitch as Hanzo freaks out "#153... WHERE DID THIS COME FROM?"

Hanzo eyes widen when he remembers who threw it "That kid noticed I was there... but... how... did I fail...?"

**Daniel's P.O.V**

Killua laughs hard as he flicks #198 to Daniel "The look on his face when he finds out!"

Daniel ear's perk up "That's right!" Daniel passes #197 to Killua "You throw it." Killua grins as he turns around, throwing the badge as hard as he can "They won't find that." Killua slowly loses his smile, tossing his tag up in the air "Wonder what Gon's doing."

Daniel shrugs at Killua, slowly closing his eyes as the sleep gets to him "Probably doing something crazy..."

Killua murmurs "Probably..." Daniel gestures to Killua "Can we sit down for a bit?" Killua raises an eyebrow at the question before muttering "Sure..."

Daniel smiles softly as he sits down next to Killua "I thought you were pretty cool... You moved so fast that my eyes barely kept up with you..." Killua turns away with apparent blush, hiding his embarrassment between his words "Sure..."

"Killua...?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't move..."

Killua turns to look at Daniel incredulously "What? Why?" Daniel fails to answer his question when his head drops on Killua's lap, snoring softly.

Killua's eyes widen "HUH?! What are you... doing...?" When Killua sees Daniel's fast asleep on his lap, he looks away with flustered cheeks "He just had to fall asleep on my lap... didn't he!"

Taking a deep breath, he continues to look away with neon cheeks, whispering softly to Daniel "Idiot..." Killua lifts one hand, experimentally stroking Daniel's hair "This is too weird..."


	12. Time off X Questions X Answers

Much to Daniel's dismay, he wakes up with his eyes staring at pair of dark purple shorts. He forces himself up in embarrassment, seeing Killua smile at him with a cheeky grin "Look who decided to wake up!"

"S-Sorry, Killua... didn't mean to do that..." Daniel's eyes drop to the floor as he flicks his eyes to look up at Killua before looking down at the floor again. Killua chuckles "Its fine... Really..."

Daniel looks up at Killua, looking him in the eyes. Killua begins to realises that his uncomfortably close Daniel. As Daniel eyes flutter slowly open and close, showing signs that his still drowsy, Killua looks for a distraction.

He scoots away from Daniel, pointing at his hair "What happened to your hair?" When Daniel leans back, a tuff of hair falls down in front of him, covering half of his face.

Killua covers his face, trying not to laugh when Daniel blows the hair out of his face, only to have it fall back down to the same place. At that very moment, Killua laughs at Daniel. Daniel tilts his head to the side, blinking himself wide awake when he realises what Killua has been laughing at.

Daniel quickly grabs his hair, pushing it out of his face and forcing it into his usual messy pattern. He leans in close to Killua with a deadly look "My hair's funny, huh?"

Killua pushes Daniel's face away, still laughing too hard to respond. Daniel raises an eyebrow at Killua, bringing his face much closer "What's funny?" Killua slowly calms down, looking at Daniel seriously.

As the two of them looked in others eyes, time freezes between them.

Daniel's thoughts begin to wander around, thinking of a situation that caught him off guard. The thought of running his hand behind Killua's hair, leaning into the kiss with him makes Daniel turn into a blushing mess.

Killua in turn looks away, getting up with flustered cheek "Ah... we probably should go... you been asleep a while..."

Daniel asks, "How long?" hoping that his cheeks will return to a normal colour when he looks back towards Killua. "Two days... at least..." Killua murmurs. Daniel's eyes widen in shock when hears those words hit the back of his mind "WHY DIDN'T YOU KICK ME AWAKE?"

Killua freaks out in embarrassment "B-BEACUSE! I couldn't hit a friend..." Killua drops his head in embarrassment this time as Daniel looks away "Thanks... for thinking ahead for me..."

Killua nods in response, still otherwise embarrassed from the situation. "No problems... We... should probably leave..."

Killua get's up, patting his butt down. When Killua's done, Daniel follows him from behind, watching Killua intently. Thoughts lingered in his mind, making him wonder, what did Killua do the whole time he was sleep?

Daniel was grateful to have Killua watch him the whole time, but, he can't help but feel he missed something important. Glancing at Killua from behind, he noticed a faint blush across his cheeks.

_'What exactly happened, Killua?'_

**Flashback - Killua's P.O.V**

Killua stroked Daniel's hair, wondering what exactly could have tired him out. Being an assassin, he was trained to stay wide awake for days if he needed to. Killua gasped when Daniel moved. His eyes darted down to the boy, seeing him sound asleep.

Killua tilted his head to get a better look at Daniel. He blushed at the peaceful face, turning to look away. _'He's an idiot!'_ Killua thought as he turned to look at Daniel once again "Who sleeps peacefully on another guys lap?"

Killua brushed a few strands away, failing to notice he was smiling. He sighed, looking back up to the sky "How can you sleep so peacefully... in the arms of a killer?" When Killua looked down, Daniel had moved, holding Killua tightly with a warm smile.

He instantly blushed, forcing himself to look away "He's... happy to be near me?"

**End Flash back**

Killua turns to look at Daniel, seeing him staring intently at him. His cheeks flair up as he turned to look away, turning away to taunt to himself _'Idiot! Don't look so peaceful and cute when you sleep near me...'_

**Time Skip **

A boat sound off as the announcement is made, notifying others that it's the end of Phase Four.

**The Fourth Phase of the exam has just ended. Will the applicants please return to the starting point at once? You will be given one hour of extra time. If you do not return during this time, you will fail the exam.**

Killua looked around, motioning to Daniel to keep following him.

**Furthermore, you are not allowed to exchange tags after reaching the starting point. Anyone caught swapping tags will be disqualified.**

Daniel stood nearby Killua, waiting for the boat to land. A quick scan of the area left Daniel feeling a little sad. Gon was nowhere to see in sight. Even Killua looked a little sad from knowing Gon wasn't there as well.

As Zaikaria shuffled out of the bushes, she saw Daniel standing by Killua.

She smiled instantly even though Daniel was nearby the white haired assassin. Running a hand of Daniel shoulder, he looked up at her with a smile "Hey!"

Killua let out a small grunt of distaste from seeing her, eyes burning brightly; she chose to ignore Killua's grunts of disapproval. "Did you get your target?"

Daniel nodded with a smile "Yeah. And my target found me?"

"What did you do with him?" Zaikaria asked, peaking Killua's interest in the process.

"Well... he was boring me so I broke his guard like dad taught me-"

"Nathaniel?"

"-yes and I left him hanging god knows where... Not before stealing his tag though. I used it to fool one of the other candidates."

Zaikaria looked up, scanning the area for which he may have fooled. She notices Hanzo standing a few feet away with signs of irritation painted all over his poker face.

As the boat lands, Khara get off the boat, holding up her checklist. "Then we will now check the tags of everyone here!"

Hisoka flashed his tags at Khara, revealing his hand consisting of #384, #299, #281 and #118 "#44 Hisoka-San."

Pokkle showed his hand next, revealing the numbers #53 and #105 "#53, Pokkle-San."

Daniel went next, showing his two numbers #64 and #198 "#64, Daniel-San."

Zaikaria flashed her hand, showing #65 and #80 "#65, Zaikaria-San."

Without smiling, Killua showed his numbers #99 and #199 "#99, Killua-san."

The scary looking guy with pins in his head shows his hand next with the numbers #301 and #371 "#301, Gittarackur-San."

Bodoro goes next with #191 and #34 "#191, Bodoro-San."

Hanzo smile while showing his hand #294, #153, #362 and #89 "#294, Hanzo-San."

Khara notes down the passing candidates without looking at her board "So eight applicants have passed? Oh?" She looks in surprise when she sees others come out of the bushes.

Killua looks up with a huge smile, making Daniel jealous in the process "Gon."

"Ah, three more arrive at the last second." Khara quickly jots down some notes with a smile. Killua gives Gon a thumbs up as Daniel soon starts to smile as well, happy to see that Gon had passed as well.

"Killua. Daniel." Gon smiles widely after seeing the two. Gon freaks out slightly when he looks a Hisoka.

Khara turns to look back up at the three "And now for the last few members..."

Looking at Killua first, #404 and #16 are revealed "#404, Kurapika-San."

Leorio is next with the numbers #403 and #246 "#403, Leorio-San."

"And finally" Gon shows his hand with the numbers #405 and #44 "#405, Gon-San."

Daniel looks in surprise to see the #44 badge in his hand. _'How did Gon manage to snag that piece?'_

"These Eleven applicants have passed the Fourth Phase of the Exam!"

**Time Skip**

Killua and Daniel stayed in the dinner halls, grabbing a bite to eat. A quick announcement is made, making the two look up.

**I have an announcement for all applicants. The chairman wishes to interview the remaining candidates.**

Daniel looks confused at Killua "Interview?"

Killua shrugs at the question, being just as confused as Daniel.

**When you number is called, please come to the first reception room, on the second floor. Then we will start with #44, Hisoka-Sama.**

Daniel is one of the first to get called, way before Killua, with a wave of his hand, he promises to meet with Killua later and at worst case scenario, during the next Phase.

When Daniel walks in the room, he's greeted by Netero "Well, have a seat."

He plonks his butt on the pillow in front of Netero, smiling gleefully "Is this about the Final phase?"

"It is..." Netero smiles as he lays some photos out "I'll just be asking a few questions to satisfy my curiosity." Netero says as he gets out a piece of paper and brush.

"First, why do you want to become a Hunter?"

Daniel smiles widely "Well, I wanted to find something I'm looking for..."

"Looking for?" Netero asks curiously.

"More like something hidden in the back of my mind... And I believe I found it by being here. Friendship, well, more like friends I want to be around..."

Netero chuckles smile a smile "That's good to hear. I'll move on to the next question. Which of the other ten applicants are you keeping an eye on?"

Daniel smiles "#99 Killua, #405 Gon and #65 Zaikaria, cause she's my sister... I kind have to..."

"One last question. Which of the other eight applicants would you least want to fight?"

Daniel scrunches his face "Killua, Gon or Zaikaria would be the ones I would least likely want to fight."

Netero writes on his pad "Yep, nice job. You're excused."

* * *

><p><strong>Zaikaria's P.O.V<strong>

"First, why do you want to become a Hunter?"

Zaikaria murmurs "To be honest... it wasn't on my to do list. I'm here because of my little brother #64, Daniel. But, if I do become a hunter, I hope to find my birth mother."

"Which of the other ten applicants are you keeping an eye on?"

"Again, my brother, #99 and #301 cause he looks creepy... who wouldn't? Also #44, he looks like someone who would love to play games."

Netero chuckles at Zaikaria's response "One last question. Which of the other eight applicants would you least want to fight?"

"#64, again, because he's my brother... And maybe #99 and definitely #301"

* * *

><p><strong>Killua's P.O.V<strong>

"Which of the other ten applicants are you keeping an eye on?"

"Has to be Gon and Daniel, since, we're the same age."

"Which of the other eight applicants would you least want to fight?"

"I don't want to fight #53 I don't think it'd be a very interesting fight. And #65 she's annoying as hell..."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - Daniel's P.O.V<strong>

Daniel scrunches his face as he waits for Killua. _'I wonder what's taking Killua so long...'_ Daniel's eyes fall on the table, wondering why he feels alone. His noticed that whenever Killua or Gon's around him, he feels happy, happy to be around them.

Although for some reason, he feels complete around Killua. It scares him to think that someone he just 'met' could even make him feel this way.

The way Killua's smile jump starts his heart like a car...

The way Killua protected him when he was a sleep, even though Killua had ample opportunity to just ditch him...

But there's something more, something stronger, hidden deep within his chest. A feeling that draws him to Killua... back on Zevil Island, he was drawn to Killua... He didn't know why, but his heart wanted him to be there...

Daniel glanced at the clock again, thinking out loud "Why do I want to be around you so much, Killua..."

At that very moment, Killua had walked in. He blushed from Daniel's words "IDIOT! Who says stuff like that...?" Daniel turned to Killua, smiling widely as he brushed of Killua's outburst "Killua!"

Daniel get's up, running to Killua to hug him "I've missed you!"

Killua turns into a flustering mess while trying to lever Daniel off him "I-I-IDIOT! You don't say such embarrassing stuff out loud!"


	13. Final Phase X Battle Royal X Lop-Sided?

Daniel stood in a group with the eleven remaining candidates, as well as all the prior examiners from the past phase to this point, stood off to the side alongside Bean. And another ten men in black suits were off to the opposite side.

The room was quiet large and could easily hold hundreds of people for a banquette.

Netero stood in front of the group, smiling widely as he speaks to the remaining candidates "Well, gentlemen. Did you get plenty of rest?" Without allowing anyone to answer, Netero continues on "This hotel is owned by the Hunter Exam Selection Committee. The place is all yours until the battles have concluded."

Another man in a black suit comes in, wheeling in a panel covered by a sheet next to Netero as he continues to speak "For the Final Phase, we will be holding a one-on-one tournament."

When Netero pulls the sheets back, everyone looks in shock. On the board was a tournament sheet that was very favourable to the people on the right side. Leorio asks in a seriously confused voice "So only the last person standing passes?"

Netero shakes his head "No. One win is all you need to pass." he lifts one finger as he speaks firmly.

Gon asks more confused than he was earlier "One win?"

"Then, in this tournament..." Leorio tries to find the words he needs, failing to think of one because of Netero's interruption "The winners are removed from competition, while the losers continue up the bracket." He taps the top of the board "In other words, the person who finishes at the top will not pass. Does everyone understand now?"

Hanzo the ninja asks "So you're saying that only one person will fail."

"Exactly."

_'I wonder how that works...'_ Daniel thought to himself. Looking at the board some clearly had more opportunities than others. "And here is the bracket." Netero removes the sheet of paper, revealing the faces that belong to lines. A quick scan showed that Zaikaria had more opportunities than him.

**Round 1**

294 VS 405

404 VS 44

**Round 2**

294/405 VS 53

404/44 VS 65

**Round 3**

294/405/53 VS 99

404/44/65 VS 191

**Round 3**

294/405/53/99 VS 301

404/44/65/191 VS 64

**Round 4**

404/44/65/191/64 VS 403

**Round 5**

294/405/53/99/301 VS 404/44/65/191/64/403

Daniel noticed that Zaikaria's first enemy was either Hisoka or Kurapika. Looking at the list again he could have Hisoka, Kurapika, Zaikaria or Bodoro.

"Impressive, right?" Netero asked, "After all, everyone has at least two chances to win."

"But some people, like #294, #405, #404 and #44 get five chances."

"Why didn't you use a balanced bracket?" Bodoro asked sullenly.

"Hmm..." Netero murmurs, "A question that must be on everyone's mind. This bracket was assembled based on your performances throughout the entire exam."

_'Sadly... I saw that coming. Zaikaria is indeed better than me.'_

"Those who performed better received more chances." A little to his right, Daniel noticed Killua surprised. "That doesn't sound right." Netero focuses on Killua after his sudden outburst. "Can you explain how you scored our performances?"

Netero smirks slight at the question, taking his challenge head on. Instead of the right approach of telling the details, Netero takes the childish approach. He shakes his head side to side, screaming loudly "No!" as his eyes widens, looking in every direction except at Killua.

"Why not?" Killua retorted back at the man's childish behaviour. Netero regains his composure back quickly, making it rival even the best poker faces around the world.

Netero chuckles "Your scores are classified information. So I can't tell you everything. But I can explain our methods." Netero says as he shares glances between everyone in the group.

Groans are emitted by everyone as Netero continues, choosing to ignore the groans of frustration "First, we consider three major criteria:" three fingers are lifted at the mention of three by Netero "Physical strength, mental strength, and overall impression. For physical strength, we use an aggregate of agility, flexibility, endurance, and perception. For mental strength, we use an aggregate of resilience, adaptability, judgement, and creativity. However, this information is only used as a reference point. After all, you were strong enough to advance to the Final Phase. However, we are most concerned with your overall impression. This refers to any intangible factors not previously mentioned."

_'__**Nen**__, most likely...'_ Zaikaria thinks to herself.

"You could consider this an evaluation of your potential as a Hunter."

_'Or not...'_

"And we also incorporate the opinions of your peers. That was our process."

Daniel taps his chin as he thinks _'Man... Hardly anyone must have thought about me in that case...'_

"The battle rules are quite simple. Weapons are allowed. No cheating. If your opponent admits defeat, you win. HOWEVER! If you kill your opponent, you will be immediately disqualified. All remaining applicants will pass and the exam will end. Are we clear?"

_'Crystal!'_ Daniel yells in his mind.

Silence, was the only answer given to Netero for his question.

The man who wheeled in the board speaks up "Then, we shall begin the exam's Final Phase."

* * *

><p>Everyone prepared themselves mentally, getting ready to try predicting who would win out of Hanzo and Gon. Daniel mentally fist pumped <em>'You can do it Gon! If you can take Hisoka's badge, which, I'm yet to find out how you did it... I'm sure you can take down baldy.'<em>

The man in the suit that's acting as a referee announces "The first match is Hanzo versus Gon. Please step forward." Gon and Hanzo stepped onto invisible ring, getting ready to begin the battle.

The acting referee spoke again once Gon and Hanzo were in place "I will serve as the referee. My name is Masta. Best of luck."

Hanzo turns to Masta, speaking as though they've been friends for a long time "Hey, good to see you again." As Masta is surprised by the sudden outburst, Hanzo continues "You were tailing me during the Fourth Phase."

Daniel notices Gon's surprise.

"You noticed?"

"Naturally... I'm assuming that each applicant was assigned an examiner for the Fourth Phase. Well, I'm sure everyone else noticed."

"We were?" Daniel gawks in surprise. Zaikaria slaps Daniel across the back of the head "They stood out like a sore thumb! So sore, that I would have attacked mine if it weren't for my patience... to lure out the person targeting me... What were you doing? Dazing around...?"

"You could say that..." Daniel smiles sheepishly. _'I spent four days straight following my heart... turns out I walked into Killua and my target...'_

Zaikaria's eyes narrow "You and I are having a long training session when we get back! Seriously, I though Nathaniel would have taught you better..." Daniel huffs "I think he was more interested in breaking a few bones and asking what my mistakes were..."

Killua raises an eyebrow at the information _'His parents are weird...'_

Kurapika looks at Leorio "I thought it wasn't worth mentioning."

"Y-Yeah..."

Hanzo continues smugly once the arguments died down "You have my thanks. My rank was higher because your reports on me were accurate. Though, the outcome was never in doubt!"

"Y-Yes..."

Gon blinks slowly as he drinks in the information.

"Moving on," Hanzo looks back at Masta, pointing at him in the face "I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"We only win if our opponent surrenders, correct? It doesn't count if we knock them unconscious. No TKOs allowed, either."

"Yes, that is correct."

Hanzo looks down on Gon due to his height "I _see_."

Masta steps back to begin the fight "Now then, it's time to begin."

Hanzo stands their like a statue, moving only slightly as Gon steps back to move on the word 'go'.

"Begin!" Masta waves his hands, crossing them as he yelled out the word. As the fight begins, Gon darts off running straight past Hanzo. Although Gon was fast, he isn't as fast as Hanzo who appears in front of him almost instantly "You must be confident in your legs. You have my respect."

A swift chop to the back of Gon's neck almost instantly knocks him out "You did well for a kid." Daniel grits his teeth, prepared to yell out at Hanzo. The problem was nothing came to his mind in what he wants to yell out.

"Well, this would already be over if it were a normal fight..."

Hanzo moves Gon, leaning Gon's back into his knee "Here, wake up." Gon grits his teeth in pain as Hanzo continues to torture Gon "You must feel terrible. I hit you hard enough to make your brain bounce around. Do you understand? You have no chance against me?"

_'Before or after you knock him out from boredom... seriously... even you got a hint of why am I even here for in your voice!'_

"Might as well give up now..."

"No way..." Gon growls back still in pain. Hanzo smacks Gon across the head, torturing him even further. "Think about it. If you surrender now, you'll still be in decent shape for your next fight. There's no reason to be stubborn."

_'That's true... he could easily win against that Pokkle guy...'_

"Just surrender." Hanzo says the words so casually; it could even put a crying baby to sleep. Daniel glances at Gon, waiting to see how he plans on winning, or what his going to do.

"Never gonna happen!"

A quick kick to the chest sends Gon grovelling on the floor.

"Surrender."

Without saying a word, Gon forces himself up. Hanzo looks up with a sigh. He quickly punches Gon in the gut, making Gon clutch his chest as he struggles to stand.

As Gon fall back on the floor once again, Leorio yells "Gon! Don't be silly! You'll still have another chance! You should..."

"Shut up!" Zaikaria interrupts Leorio at the same time as Kurapika yells his name. One quick glance at each other and both Zaikaria and Kurapika knew, they were thinking the same thing.

Zaikaria chooses to speak "Gon so stubborn, his dedicated to winning this..."

Kurapika nods "If you were in Gon's position, would you surrender?"

"Hell, no!" Leorio argues back, turning to look back at the fight "That guy thinks he's hot stuff..."

"Gon feels the same way!"

Zaikaria points out "Gon's more focused on wiping that smug look off his face..."

"I know! I know that..." Leorio growls at Zaikaria and Kurapika, "But there isn't any other choice!"

"You're contradicting yourself, but I understand how you feel!" Kurapika retorts back.

Zaikaria stands still, analysing Hanzo as if she's trying to figure out how he works. During that moment, Hanzo kicks Gon like a football across the floor.

The fight continues on as Daniel forces himself to look away. Time after time again, whenever Gon tries to get up again, Hanzo beats him down into submission.

Three hours later, and the fight is still going on. Bodoro complains "There's nothing left for him to vomit."

Hanzo growls "Get up."

Leorio yells "Enough, already... I'm gonna kill you! I'll fight you in his place!" Hanzo turns to look at Leorio in irritation "If you can't take it, leave. It's only going to get worse."

"What was that?!" Men in suits block Leorio off from interrupting the fight as Masta interjects "No one may interfere in a one-on-one match. And if you step in, Gon will be the one disqualified!"

Leorio shows a face of mortification at the referee.

Daniel forces himself to look at Gon when he hears him speak up "It's okay... Leorio. This is... nothing... I-I can still fight..." When Gon looks up, Daniel sees the raging fire in his eyes, his unwavering determination to win.

Hanzo trips Gon in irritation, dropping him to the floor again. While Gon's down on the floor, Hanzo grapples Gon's arm, resting it against Gon's back "I'm going to break your arm."

Daniel's eye twitches slightly _'Don't you dare... Can't you see his suffered enough already?'_

"I'm not joking around, so give up. Surrender."

"NEVER!"

The sound of bones breaking echoes around the room, resonating the area. Daniel closes his eyes, looking away for the second time that day. _'Stop... His hurting enough as it is! Please... just stop already...'_

"There you go. You can't use your left arm anymore."

"Kurapika, don't try to stop me. If that bastard does anything else to Gon... Sorry, Gon, but I can't stop myself."

"Me? Stop you? Don't worry. There's no chance of that happening, Leorio."

Hanzo sighs "I'm sure you're in too much pain to listen, but hear me out." Daniel opens his eyes to see what's going on. Hanzo does a handstand on one hand "I am descended from the shinobi, a clan of covert agents. From the day I was born, I was forced to endure harsh training in order to master the art of ninpo. for eighteen years, I have trained my body and technique, without rest. By the time I was your age, I had already killed a man."

_'At least you didn't walk in on your parents __**doing it**__... who knew... my __**mother**__ Vastorie was into bondage... and I'm not talking vanilla either... not that I'm saying this out loud anyways... it's not like anyone can hear me...'_

Zaikaria looks in surprise at Daniel from hearing those thoughts _'Death and Sex are two different things... I'm surprised you even know the difference between vanilla and normal bondage... I bet you Vastorie spoke to you about it...'_

Hanzo moves his hand, pushing him up so his on his fingers instead "At this point in time," he moves his hand so his balancing on two finger, "you cannot defeat me in combat." moving onto one next "I'm trying to be nice. Admit defeat-"

During the whole speech, Gon had gotten up, delivering a kick to Hanzo's face. Immediately after the kick, Gon drops to the floor again like a sack of potatoes. "Ow..." Gon forces himself back up into a sitting position while he groans in pain "Damn it!"

While Gon clutches his arm, he yells in annoyance "My head's cleared a bit, after all the pain and that long explanation."

Leorio cheers on after hearing that "YES! Gon, go! Kick him while he's down!" Leorio yells as Gon pushes himself up to stand again.

"If you're eighteen, you're only six years older than I am. Besides, this isn't a battle to see who's stronger. it's to see who's willing to surrender first."

Hanzo stand up with a stoic expression and blood on his nose "I let you kick me on purpose."

"Lair!" Leorio yells first, followed by Daniel "Bullshit!"

"You don't understand..." Hanzo wipes the blood off his nose with his arm band as he continues "This isn't a warning. It's an ultimatum. Was it too hard for you to understand? Then I'll make it easier for you."

After finishing his speech, Hanzo pulls out a hidden blade "I'll cut off your legs, so that they can't be reattached." Hanzo pauses to give a couple of swings of his hidden blade. "A permanent injury should help to wake you up. But first, I'll ask you once more. Surrender."

Hanzo grins while he holds the blade up to his face. Gon stays silent, as if his weighting his options. Much to Daniel's surprise, he yells out loud "I won't accept that!"

Everyone looks at Gon with an utterly confused, inexpressive face. "I don't want my legs cut off, but I don't want to surrender. So let's find a different way to fight!"

Hanzo is flabbergasted at Gon, completely lost for words. He yells in anger at Gon "Hey... Do you understand your situation?!"

The group starts to laugh at Hanzo's reaction to Gon's statement. Zaikaria smiles, not wanted to laugh out of fear that she'll do her stupid laugh.

"You don't get to make demands! Are you trying to insult me?! I'm seriously gonna cut off your legs!"

Gon retorts back "But I will not surrender." he quickly changes to a face of pure stupidity soon after, "Besides, if you do that, I'll bleed to death." Daniel almost loses it, covering his face so he doesn't laugh like a hyena or seal. Peering to the side, Gon looks at the referee "He'll be disqualified if that happens, right?"

"Oh, yes." Masta responds casually.

"See?" Gon whines as Hanzo grits his teeth. "Neither of us wants that to happen. So let's think of a better way."

As Daniel chuckles, Kurapika points out "I think he's okay now. Gon's taken control."

"He's so self-centred..." Leorio blinks in surprise.

"Self-centred...?" Zaikaria asks "That my friends, is one stubborn kid."

Kurapika smirks "But he's succeeded in convincing Hanzo and the rest of us. Honestly..."

When Daniel turns to look at Killua to say something, his smile falters a little bit. Killua looked upset, most likely from everyone's reactions.

**Killua's P.O.V**

_'What is this?'_ While looking around, Killua sees everyone laughing and smiling. _'The situation hasn't changed. Gon hasn't gotten stronger than his opponent. His-'_ When Killua looks at Daniel he sees his smile, it faltering a little bit, but, otherwise Daniel was looking at him in concern.

With a blush, Killua turns to look somewhere else _'The idiot is looking at me in __**concern**__? He should be looking at Gon like that! Gon's arm is still broken! And Daniel is looking at me in concern, idiot! But why... why is the brutal atmosphere from before suddenly so much lighter?'_

Hanzo grits his teeth, attempting to return to his normal demeanour. When Killua turns his head to look at Hanzo after making a sound, he sees him aiming his blade at Gon's forehead, just barely piercing the skin.

By that time, Hanzo had already regained his composure "You really don't get it... If you die, you'll never get another chance. If I kill you here, I need only try again next year. We are not on equal footing!"

_'He's right, Gon. You can try all you want to talk your way out of this, but he's far stronger than you. That isn't something you can neutralize on the spot. It all comes down to power.'_

When Killua turns his head, he still sees Daniel watching him intently _'IDIOT! Look at Gon... not me...' _As Daniel turns to look at something else, Killua sighs in relief _'Finally...'_

**Daniel's P.O.V**

Daniel turns to look at Leorio tensing at the fight. Daniel then moves on, turning to look at the fight, seeing Hanzo holding out the blade to Gon's forehead. Daniel clenches his knuckles, hoping Gon will either win or walk out of this fight ok at least.

"Why won't you concede?" Hanzo asks as he sweats "It's easy to do. You can try again next year." When Hanzo starts to yell, Zaikaria smirks.

"You value your pride more than your own life?! You're really willing to die for your pride?!"

As silence envelopes the room, Zaikaria whispers "You've been in Hanzo's position before... who's going to win?"

Daniel frowns as he lifts an eyebrow "Gon's won..."

"How do you know?" Killua asks. As Daniel remembers all the times he's lost to Vastorie, Daniel sighs "I've been in Hanzo's position multiple times... I always lose..."

Gon speaks up "I'm going to find my dad."

Daniel blinks in surprise as Leorio, Kurapika and Killua are caught off guard.

"Your dad?" Hanzo asks as he continues to sweat.

"My dad is a Hunter. So I'm going to become a Hunter and find him! I believe that I'll find him one day... But I have a feeling that if I give up now, I'll never find him! So I won't surrender."

"If you don't yield, you'll die..." Hanzo pushes the blade forward only to have Gon push back. Hanzo pulls the weapon back, returning it to its sheath. "I give up. You win." Leorio's and Kurapika's jaw drop.

Daniel sighs "That's happened so many times to me before..."

As Killua's eyes widen in shock, Hanzo speaks up "I can't kill you." Hanzo turns to look at Gon and wave him off "But I can't think of a way to make you surrender." He turns to look back in front with a sigh "I'll take this loss and take my chances in the next Battle!"

"I can't accept that. That's not fair!" Gon points at Hanzo in anger.

"WHAT?!" Daniel freaks out, seeing Hanzo more irritated than in-shock.

"We both have to think of a way to settle this fight!"

Hanzo fakes laughter "Heh, I knew you would say that." Running back up to Gon, Hanzo puts his finger in Gon's face, starting an argument with him as Daniel stare dumb folded at the two arguing.

"You fool! There's no point, because you'll never surrender!"

"But I don't want to win like this!"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"We can work together to figure it out!"

Hanzo stands up straight, his eye twitching in irritation. "In other words, I've already given up on this match, but you want me to try win again, while helping you determine a way to make you feel good about your victory! Is that right?"

"Uh-huh!" Gon smiles widely.

"You're kidding..." Daniel looks at Gon in utter confusion.

Hanzo yells as he uppercuts Gon in the face, knocking Gon out instantly "You moron!"

"Hey," Hanzo turns to look at the Masta "ref. I lose. Let's move on to the next match."

"Understood."

"When he wakes up, he'll probably refuse his license."

Leorio frowns "That sounds like something Gon word do."

As Masta takes Gon away, Hanzo continues "Only one person will fail this round, right? If Gon fails, wouldn't that make the rest of our fights meaningless?"

Netero looks at Hanzo seriously, responding in a stern voice "Don't worry. Gon has passed. Nothing he says can change that."

Kurapika and Leorio sigh in relief as Daniel smiles "His passed... that's good!"

"If Gon were to throw a fit and kill me, we still wouldn't be able to revoke his license."

"Very well." Hanzo uncrosses his arms, walking away to the sidelines.

"Why did you let him win?" Killua asks. Daniel raises an eyebrow at Killua, questioning his motives _'Why would he ask a question like that...? Gon won from sheer mental fortitude. No matter what Hanzo did, he wouldn't win! Believe me... I've tried... you don't win against people like Vastorie and Gon with cunning strength alone...'_

Hanzo stops to the side of Killua, turning to face him with a sigh "Let him win?"

"I'm sure you knew how to make Gon surrender without killing him, given your skills."

_'ARE YOU CRAZY?! You wanted to see Gon lose? Or... are you asking for other reasons...?'_

Closing his eyes, Hanzo give Killua his complete attention by facing him "When I torture someone, I expect that person to hate me for the rest of their life. It's more effective and less stressful."

Daniel looks at Killua, seeing his mouth drop into a permanent frown.

Hanzo opens his eyes, looking sternly at Killua "When someone is in pain, their eyes show a gleam of hostility toward the one responsible for that pain. Even with extensive training, it is difficult to suppress that gleam of hate and rage. But there was no gleam in Gon's eyes. Can you believe it? I had just broken his arm. But his eyes had already forgotten about that."

Killua's eyes widen in shock, with his mouth wide open after hearing that. _'See Killua... Gon is... awesome!'_ Daniel smiles as Hanzo continues "I guess you could say that he won me over. If you need a reason, there you go."

Killua stares in shock as if everything he's learnt has meant nothing to him now.


	14. Final Phase X Battle Royal X Cheating

"The second match is Kurapika versus Hisoka. Begin!" Masta waves for the fight to begin.

The fight was hard and furious. Even though they were easily matched, Hisoka had one thing that Kurapika didn't. And that was his **creepiness**. The faces Hisoka pulled, terrified Daniel to no end.

Hisoka had a face, which looked like he was enjoying himself more than he should be. A quick blow to Kurapika's chest which Kurapika blocked was also caused his down fall. Hisoka snuck in to whisper something into Kurapika's ears.

Hisoka smirked as he walked away from the battle "I lose."

"Huh?" Masta looks confused, leaving a few to raise an eyebrow. Kurapika won that round, meaning it was Zaikaria verse Hisoka after the next battle.

The third match ended twice as fast with Hanzo taking the win from Pokkle.

"~"

**Zaikaria's P.O.V**

Zaikaria smiles as she moves her hips, resting the weight onto one side "Please go easy on me..."

Hisoka waves innocently to Zaikaria "I can't guarantee that."

"The fourth match Hisoka versus Zaikaria. Begin!"

When the match begins, both kick off the ground, trying to land a hit in. While Hisoka is trying to land a hit in, Zaikaria tries to grapple Hisoka at least once. She lands a strike, throwing him away quickly. Hisoka clenches his fist twice, felling a little different somehow.

_'Let's see what secrets you've been hiding, Hisoka! Shit! His ability is Bungee Gum?! It's a good thing he didn't use it... or did he...?'_ Zaikaria blinks, doing a quick scan of her body as Daniel looks funny at her _'What on earth is she doing?'_

A wide smirk crosses Hisoka's face as he looks at her. **_'She's used Nen on me... I wonder what?'_**

Zaikaria looks up as Hisoka attacks her. She dodges the strike easily, moving in to get one her own strikes. As Hisoka moves to dodge it, she moves he body, landing a strike on his cheek.

Hisoka wipes a bit of the blood off, licking it off his finger soon after. **_'It was if she anticipated my movements...'_**

Zaikaria smirks _'Close but no cigar...'_

Hisoka turns to Zaikaria, smiling widely **_'A new toy to play with... I wonder... will the little boy she was travelling with, will be just as fun to play with?'_**

Zaikaria's eye twitches in irritation as she raises a hand "I lose. The man's creeping me out..."

She walks away, seeing her brother frown. _'I'm sorry... I won't let him fight against you!'_

**_'It's as if she could read minds... I can't wait to play with her again!'_**

'Shit!'

Daniel goes to open his mouth, only to be shut down by Zaikaria with a tap to Daniel's shoulder "NOPE! You were right... he is creepy..."

Daniel looks at Killua only to see him shrug in a nonchalant manner.

"~"

The fifth match ended with Killua waving Pokkle off, "Sorry, but I'm not interested in fighting you." giving him the win instantly.

Zaikaria steps up again. She prepares to fight Bodoro, glaring at him furiously. _'I don't want to fight Daniel next round! I have to win no matter what!'_

"The fourth match Zaikaria versus Bodoro. Begin!" Masta waves to begin the fight.

Without giving any time for Bodoro to move, she releases an endless banter of strikes, chaining one after another; a punch to the right cheek, kick to the left leg, right hook to the chest, elbow to the chin, left kick to the right side.

She continues to release endless flurry of strikes, allowing Bodoro no time to recover.

"Give up! You can't beat me..."

"I refuse!" Bodoro attempts to strike Zaikaria. She grits her teeth, dodging his strike to force him in the floor, while holding him against it "Surrender!"

Bodoro refuses for a second time. After smiling to learn something, she leans down to Bodoro's ear "The next round is my brother... are you sure you want me to fight him? I won't go easy on him... I'm actually against him becoming a hunter..."

Bodoro's eyes widen as she leans up to finish her sentence "I will have to fight my brother. And I'll make sure not to go easy on him... are you sure you won't surrender now?"

"I surrender..." Zaikaria smiles, patting Bodoro on the head "Thank you... Now I won't have to fight him..."

Daniel frowns after hearing those words "You were kidding about that... right?"

"NOPE! I would have really beaten your ass into the pavement... I'm not making it easy for you, just, because you're my little brother..."

Daniel sighs "I would have walked home with a limp... But did you really have to give me a better chance?"

Zaikaria taps his shoulder "Daniel... I wasn't making it easy for you! He wouldn't surrender..."

"~"

**Daniel's P.O.V**

Next match, Killua verses #301, the creepy pin head. Daniel clenches his fist _'You can do this Killua! Beat that strange man!'_

"Begin!"

Killua takes his hands out of his pockets, getting himself prepped up for battle. Killua prowls towards Gittarackur. Gittarackur speaks up in a rather calm tone for battle "It's been too long, Kil."

Gittarackur proceeds to remove the pins, while Killua has stopped in confusion. Gittarackur's face morphs into the face of a much younger and flawless skinned man, with dull black eyes and emotionless stare.

Killua's eyes widen as the man's black hair floats down to his side.

"Brother..." Killua freaks out.

"Illumi Zoldyck..." Zaikaria grits her teeth.

"Old boyfriend?" Daniel asked, immediately regretting it soon after. "Old...? I wouldn't go near that thing with a ten-foot-pole!"

"Hi, Zai, long time no see..."

"I wish it was longer..."

Illumi turns back to Killua with cold dead eyes, radiating nothing but a blank stare "Hey."

"Killua's brother?" Leorio asks as both he and Kurapika look stunned.

"He used those needles to change the shape of his face?!" Kurapika asks confused.

"I hear that you cut up Mom and Milluki."

Killua continues to sweat at this encounter "I guess."

"Mom was crying." Illumi tilts his head, showing no emotions whatsoever.

Leorio growls "Anyone would cry if their son did that to them."

"Tears of joy" Illumi finishes his sentence. Leorio fall over like he had been hit with a heavy rock.

Daniel stays indifferent as he continues to listen to Illumi, feeling more furious with each passing word. "She was so happy to see that you'd grown up. But she was worried about you leaving home, so she asked me to check up on you. What a coincidence. I didn't know you wanted to be a Hunter. I'm trying to get a licence for my next job."

"I don't really want to be a Hunter. I just felt like taking the exam."

Daniel's head drops at the mentioning of Killua's words. _'Why...?'_

"I see..." Illumi's emotionless behaviour makes Daniel tense up, feeling darkness reach out from Illumi towards Killua "That's a relief. Then I have some advice for you. You're not cut out to be a Hunter."

Killua freaks out at those words as Illumi continues "You were born to be... a killer."

_'You're wrong!'_

"You're a puppet of darkness, without passion."

_'YOU'RE WRONG!'_

"You don't want anything or wish for anything."

**_'YOU'RE WRONG!'_**

"As one who lives in the shadows, you can only feel pleasure when people die."

**_'YOU'RE WRONG!'_**

"That's how Dad and I raised you. What would you accomplish by becoming a Hunter?"

**_'ANYTHING HE SO DESIRES!'_**

"True," Daniel looks up in hope as Killua continues "I don't desire to become a Hunter."

Daniel's head drops again, lifting up again when he hears Killua isn't done with his speech "But... I do have something I want..."

_'I knew it!'_ Daniel smiles widely.

"I do have something I want..."

"You don't."

As Daniel clenches his teeth, Killua yells "I do! There something I really want!"

"Hmm..." Illumi acts indifferent "Tell me what you want."

Killua opens his mouth to say something, only to close it shut again.

"What's wrong? There's nothing you really want, is there?"

"That's not it!" Killua retorts back, looking as though his weighing his options "I want to become friends with Gon... and continue to stay friends with Daniel... I'm sick of killing people... I want to become friends with Gon, and live a normal life..."

"That's impossible." Illumi retorts back, looking otherwise uninvested in the topic. "You'll never be able to make friends. And I highly doubt this Daniel kid wants to be friends with you."

Killua looks up as if his dreams have been crushed. Daniel holds his tongue back, waiting to say something in disgust, but, something at the back of his mind stops him from saying anything.

"Your only concern when you meet someone is whether you should kill them. That's how you were trained. You just don't know how to classify Gon because he's too dazzling for your eyes. You don't actually want to become friends with him."

"You're wrong..." Killua looks distraught at Illumi, having his feeling crushed from repair. "If you stay with them, you'll end up wanting to kill him one day. You'll get the urge to see if you can kill him or not, because you have the soul of a killer."

"YOUR WRONG!" Daniel interrupts; making sure Illumi is looking at him before he says anything else. As Daniel feels his own _Ten_ flux, he takes a quick breath to calm himself down "You know absolutely nothing about your little brother and his feelings... I can't say anything for Gon because I haven't known him long enough to say anything... but with me... you're beyond wrong." _I lo-like Killua as a best friend!_

Daniel feels a weird vibe from the sudden thought, feeling as though he was better off with the first selection. Swallowing his thoughts, he finishes his small pathetic speech "You don't even know your brother, if you can't accept his feelings... especially when slapped in the face with them..."

"Yeah!" Daniel looks surprised at Leorio sudden outburst, watching Illumi look between the Daniel and Leorio with little interest. Leorio continues "Killua! I don't give a damn if he's your brother. He's a worthless piece of crap! Don't listen to him! Just beat the crap out of him like usual and win! You want to become friends with Gon? Are you daft?"

Leorio lifts a finger, yelling with a deadly lash of his tongue "You are already friends!"

Illumi gawks in surprise, somehow without being surprised.

"I'm sure that's how Gon feels!"

Illumi asks casually "Really?"

Leorio lifts a fist at Illumi in shock "Hell, yeah, idiot!"

"You too, Daniel...?"

Daniel nods "We're already friends as well..."

Illumi lifts a hand to his lips, pondering his own thoughts "Really... That's no good. Both consider Kil a friend." Looking up casually, Illumi lifts a finger "Okay, I'll kill Daniel and Gon."

As Illumi turns to look at Daniel, Daniel flinches in fear. Zaikaria steps in front of Daniel to defend him before retorting back with a deadly tongue "Touch him... and I'll rip of your arm and use it to fist yourself..."

"On second thought, it'll be easier to take down Gon... dealing with you is too much work."

Hisoka looks briefly in Zaikaria's direction, turning back to look back in Illumi's.

Illumi holds a couple of pins in his hand, continuing on to lecture Killua "A killer doesn't need any friends. They'll only slow you down." Killua shakes frantically as Illumi turns. "Where is he?"

Killua looks up, frozen to the spot as one of the men in suits try to stop Illumi "P-Please wait! The match is still..." Illumi cuts the man off by throwing pins at him "Where is he?"

"The waiting room over there..."

"Thank you."

Daniel attempts to run to the door to try block off Illumi. Instead, Zaikaria grabs him, holding him back "Where do you think you're going Mr.?"

"I want to protect Gon!"

"Sorry to say this... but you could protect Gon because you're also his target... he could be trying to draw you out and kill two birds with one stone."

"But... Gon..."

During the time Daniel had be arguing with his sister; Leorio, Hanzo and Kurapika had stepped up to Illumi's challenge, stopping him from preceding any closer to Gon. "This won't do." Illumi says calmly. "I need a Hunter license to do my job... But if I kill them, I'll fail, and Kil will pass automatically."

Illumi comes to a sudden realisation "Oh, darn. The same thing will happen if I kill Gon." he says as he pokes his head, while trying to think of the best method. "I know! I'll pass the exam before killing Gon."

Daniel grits his teeth prepared to yell only to have his mouth covered by his sister "You don't argue with brick walls... you'll get know where with them..."

Illumi turns to Netero while ignoring Zaikaria's comment "If I wait until after passing the exam, I can kill everyone here and still keep my license, right?"

"Yes, according to the rules."

"Did you hear that, Kil?" Illumi turns to face Killua, "You have to beat me if you want to save Gon." Illumi steps towards Killua slowly. "Will you fight me for your friends' sake? You can't do it. Because you're more worried about whether or not you can defeat me."

When Killua freaks out, Daniel

"And you already have your answer:  
><strong>"I'm not strong enough to beat my brother."<br>"Never fight an enemy you can't beat."**  
>I drilled that into you..." Illumi reaches out to Killua with those very words, attempting to grab hold of Killua.<p>

Daniel can only watch, held by the very hands that have protected him for so long. He cannot move, but, his body desire to push Killua out of the way, to save him from the darkness of his brother that's reaching out to him.

"Don't move! If you move an inch, I'll assume that the fight has begun. And if our bodies make contact, that will also mean the fight has begun. There's only one way to stop me. You know what that is. But don't forget... If you don't fight me, your dear Gon will die."

Daniel wiggles around, only to restrict his movements further. The grip Zaikaria holds onto him with, is not one you break out of easily, it's the one she uses, to make sure that no one escapes... alive.

Daniel couldn't possibly know the reason why she's using it on him, but he knows... she doesn't want him to move... at all.

"Take him out, Killua!" Leorio yells in frustration, "We won't let him kill you or Gon! We'll stop him, whatever it takes! Let him have it!"

"I surrender. I lose..." Killua drops his head in shame at those words.

The words linger in the air like a stale stench of defeat, rotting the fresh air around Daniel. Daniel doesn't know why he feels like shit, or why everything around him stinks. But, he knows, something doesn't feel right.

Nagging feeling at the back of his mind...

Screaming of silent words...

Why wouldn't his mind remember, what it tries so hard to remember?

"Oh, that's good!" Illumi smacks his hands together in praise, "Then the battle's over."

Illumi leans down, patting Killua on the shoulder like he did something good "I lied, Kil. I was lying about killing Gon. That was just a little test. But now I have my answer."

Daniel forces his ears to listen to what Illumi says in Killua's ear "You don't have the right to make friends. Nor do you need friends. You should just listen to Dad and me, and do your 'job' as you always have. When the time comes, I'll tell you to take the Hunter Exam. You don't need a license yet."

Daniel forces himself out of Zaikaria's hands "Illumi..." Daniel releases a small trace of bloodlust as Illumi looks to him.

"I'll make you eat those words one day... Like a shadow, I'll watch over him, and protect him from you... starts from when I get my Hunter's licence!"

"~"

In round six, Daniel forces himself into a darken state, forcing his feeling to hide deep into his mind. _'Bodoro looks easy... in his puffed out state... I say a minute or more to make him give up...'_

As the match starts, Daniel forces himself to run towards a stoic Bodoro "I sur-"

The words are cut off when a hand is rammed through Bodoro's chest, splattering blood in the area in front of him. As Bodoro slumps to the ground, Daniel sees Killua covered in blood behind him.

The words **you've failed** runs in the back of Daniel mind over, and over again. Only emptiness runs in Killua's eyes, leaving him nothing, but a husk of his former strength. As Killua turns around to walk away, Daniel forces his legs to move after Killua.

His stopped my Zaikaria's hold, this time, unable to break out. Tears stricken down his face as he tries to call out to Killua, only to come out as a muffled scream.

**You've failed... and all you can do now is watch Killua from a far...**


	15. Dreams X Departure X A longing

**Shay** will do!

**XTashaa** Thank you! :-) Sadly, I like Zaikaria more than Daniel lolz... who wouldn't love an over protective sister that reads minds...?

* * *

><p>Daniel spends most of his time during the orientation, glaring at the back of Illumi's head, ignoring everything around him. Even though he promised his sister he'll be good, he cannot help but looked pissed at Illumi.<p>

_'This bastard...! I can't believe he did whatever he did to Killua... Killua wouldn't even listen to me when he left out the front door... not that he could with Zaikaria's hand on my mouth, muffling every word!'_

Zaikaria sighs _'Give it a rest Daniel... seriously!'_

Daniel starts to fume _'Just wait until you're alone Illumi... I'll beat the shit out of you!'_

"For _god's_ sake...!" Zaikaria stands up, slamming the desk to grab his attention "Would you stop pouting like a loser!"

"Loser? Pouting? I'm doing none of those things!"

"It's written all over you face! Can you just stop day dreaming and listen-"

The door getting kicked open startles Daniel. He turns to look at the door, seeing Gon walk in. "Gon?"

Daniel looks at the boy in distress, wondering why he would he be here, even with his broken arm. Gon eyes down the tables, looking for the person he wants to talk with most.

He makes his way over to said person, stopping off to the side of Illumi. "Apologize to Killua!" Gon demands to Illumi, waiting for him to speak.

_'Why would Illumi even apologize... look at him... the bastard probably doesn't even know why, or what he's apologizing for!'_

Illumi turns to look at Gon, clearly voided from any form or emotion, or what Gon's even talking about. "Apologize...? For what?"

"You don't know what you did wrong?"

Illumi shakes his head "Nope."

'Why, am I not surprised...?'

Gon clenches his hand, changing the flow of the conversation "You don't have the right to be his brother."

"Must I earn the right to be his brother?"

Daniel slams his hand on the desk, accidently dinting the desk "I'll... pay for that later... Anyways, while you must not earn the RIGHT, to be his brother, you never once treated him like your brother... you treated him as a toy!"

"Toy...?" Illumi turns around, speaking as though his confused, yet, showing no signs that he even is even confused.

"YES, a toy! You spat in his face at his dreams and ideals... you did... whatever the hell you did to him! Look at Zaikaria for example!"

"ME...?" Zaikaria sputters from being caught off guard, "Where you going with this?!"

Daniel refuses to answer Zaikaria's question. "She isn't even blood related to me, and, she does what an older brother or sister should doing, protecting me... from my stupidity!"

Zaikaria blushes "Where is this even coming from?!" She coughs to regain her composure "I mean... Big sister here... someone's gotta protect the younger... dumber, sibling!"

"Right," Daniel nods "I mean no!"

Zaikaria snickers at Daniel, hiding her smile behind her hand.

Gon refuses to listen to Daniel and Zaikaria's comments, choosing to instead, grab onto Illumi's arm. He lifts Illumi out of the chair, holding him up in the air with his bear strength.

Everyone, including Daniel and Zaikaria looked shocked at Gon's feat. Illumi forces his body to stand gracefully behind Gon, completely unfazed from Gon's strength.

"He doesn't need to earn the right to be my friend, or, anyone's friend for that matter!" Gon clenches his hand, getting a reaction out of Illumi other than his pure emotionless demeanour.

Gon takes a few steps down the steps "Don't bother apologizing. Just take me to see Killua."

"I'm coming too!" Daniel demands, only to be cut off by Zaikaria "Oh no you're not, mister! You're coming home with me..."

"I-"

"What will you two do then?" Illumi asks curiously, making Zaikaria fume from being denied.

"That should be obvious... I'm-we are gonna rescue Killua!"

"You make it sound as though I kidnapped him... He walked away on his own."

"But it wasn't by choice." Gon growls back, while Daniel yells the same line at the same time. Daniel looks surprised at Gon from thinking the same thing as Gon. Gon continues, ignoring the echo from Daniel earlier "He was being manipulated by you people. It's the same thing as kidnapping him!"

Netero steps up "We happened to be discussing this very subject, Gon."

"We were?" Daniel asks in surprise, only to cough and change his earlier comment "I mean we totally were..."

"Liar..." Zaikaria narrows her eyes at him.

"Kurapika, Leorio and Daniel have all lodged complaints. The committee has been discussing the fairness of Killua's disqualification."

Kurapika stands up, cutting off Netero "Killua had been behaving in a strange manner during and after his battle with the man who called himself Gittarackur! I believe that he was hypnotized into committing murder. Under normal circumstances, it would be impossible to use hypnosis to induce a person to kill."

Daniel clenches his fist at Kurapika's next few words "However, as Killua was raised in a family of assassins, murder was a part of his daily life, so it's natural that he would lack the ethical restraint of most!"

"That's right..." Daniel interjects "He was..."

Leorio stands up to point out "Either way, the attack happened during the match between Bodoro and Daniel. It's possible that he was trying to help Daniel."

"Helping him?" Zaikaria speaks up.

"I could handle Bodoro on my own!"

"Idiot..." Zaikaria sighs, "Bodoro looked about ready to give up..."

"WHAT FOR...?"

"It's a hunch..."

"Given that," Leorio cuts in "the one who should technically be disqualified is Daniel..."

"Why should I be disqualified?" Daniel demands, only to be cut off by Zaikaria soon after "At least someone agrees with me..."

"IN ANY CASE," Kurapika cuts in after Zaikaria, "Killua was not in control of his own actions. Thus, he should not have been disqualified!"

Netero sighs "That is mere speculation." He turns to look at the group "There is no proof. There were no clear signs of manipulation. In fact, I would question the claim he was hypnotized. I agree that the incident occurred after the battle between Daniel and Bodoro had begun. At that point, both fighters were evenly matched."

"EVENLY MATCHED?!" Daniel freaks out.

Netero lifts a finger "For the fight after... Bodoro doesn't fight kids."

As Daniel sneers at Zaikaria, she rolls her eyes.

"Bodoro had more experience. But in terms of raw combat ability, Leorio was the stronger one. There was no need for Killua to interfere with Daniel's fight, and there wouldn't have been a reason for him to interfere in the fight after either."

"There was some other funny business happening." Pokkle speaks up, turning to face Kurapika as he leans against the table "Like when you fought Hisoka. Back then, what did he say to you? Neither of you seemed particularly tired. But Hisoka whispered something in your ear, right before conceding. That's pretty strange. I'd understand surrendering after your opponent whispers something to you, as happened with Hanzo and me, or Bodoro and Zaikaria. Because we were under considerable pressure. But in your case, the exact opposite happened. I wonder if you struck some sort of bargain. If you're going to question anything that seems odd, your own victory was quite odd, indeed. If you have nothing to hide, you should tell us what he said. Right now."

"I have no obligation to tell you."

"Maybe not, but I believe you owe it to us."

"Not really."

"That's right!" Daniel growls at Pokkle "What Hisoka and Kurapika whispered to each other concerns them both. If you want to point fingers... point at yourself! You practically got a free ticket from Killua!"

"Agreed," Kurapika nods, "a victory by default would be equally odd."

Pokkle stands up, yelling at both Daniel and Kurapika "WHAT?"

"Come on..." Hanzo groans, "I want to get this lecture over with so I can leave."

"Why...? You have a haircut to go to baldy?" Zaikaria smirks.

Hanzo fumes, glaring daggers at Zaikaria.

"NONE OF THAT MATTERS!" Gon yells, making sure to disrupt everyone's petty arguments. "It's pointless to argue over whether someone should have passed. If you aren't happy about passing, keep working until you're satisfied. If Killua retakes the Hunter Exam, he'll definitely pass! It's unfortunate that he failed this time, but it is what it is. What does matter..."

As if Daniel was reading Gon's mind he continues in an aggressive tone "If you've been forcing Killua to kill, like he is your own personal puppet..."

"I'll make you pay!"

"_WE_... will make you pay!" Daniel corrects Gon, turning to continue glaring at Illumi.

"Both of you... will make me pay?" Illumi asks curiously as he shares a glance between them. "What, exactly, will youse do?"

Daniel asks confused "Ahh, right now?"

Illumi nods at Daniel. As Daniel tries to think of something, Gon cuts his train of thought off "We won't do anything. Only, once we rescue Killua, we'll never let you see him again!"

"Right," Daniel nods "I will make sure your eyes never see Killua again!"

As Illumi reaches out to touch Gon, Gon jumps back as Illumi raises an eye in suspicion at Gon's reaction.

Netero coughs to grab everyone's attention "Ahem. Is everyone finished? Gon is absolutely correct. You must decide for yourselves if you were worthy of passing. You may complain about the results all you like, but we will not be changing our minds. Killua has been disqualified. And the rest of you have passed the exam."

As bean and Netero share a nod, Bean continues the lecture "Okay, then I shall continue the orientation." As Daniel sighs, while sitting back down in his seat, Bean raises a Hunter's Licence "The cards I've passed out are your Hunter Licenses. This card allows you to enter 90% of the countries that limit immigration, as well as 75% of the restricted area in the world."

"Crazy..." Hanzo looks impressed at his Licence.

"You also can get discounts with this... as long as you know how to use it!" Zaikaria hums as she looks at her own.

Bean nods "Also, this card also provides free access to 95% of public facilities, and a line of credit that rivals large corporations. If you sell the card, you'll have enough money to last seven lifetimes. And if you keep it, you'll still be living in comfort. So take extra care that your license isn't lost or stolen. You won't receive a replacement. According to our estimates, one in five Hunters loses their card within a year of receiving it. As a Hunter, your first challenge is to protect your card. The rest is up to you. Rise above challenges, believe in your own strength, and fulfil your dreams."

"Then," Netero decides to finish the speech, "we now declare the nine members here to be new Hunters!"

Once the lecture was finished, Daniel ran to Gon's side, joining him to tackle down Illumi before his sister could object. _'One problem after another... When they've dealt with Illumi, I'll deal with him next!'_

"~"

"Gittarackur..." Gon speaks up to Illumi outside the room, making sure he turns to look at him. As Daniel and Gon walk up to Illumi determined, Gon continues the conversation "Tell us where Killua is."

"Are you really going to take him away?"

"Yes!" Daniel responds sternly, "You don't deserve him! We are taking **my Angel**-" Daniel blushes, "**Our**- **THE ANGEL**! Away from you..."

"I think that's a bad idea."

"Illumi, 'Bad ideas' is my middle name!" Daniel growls back as Gon yells "I don't care what you think!" He stands up straight, looking Illumi in the eyes "Killua is my friend. I'm taking him with me."

"Us..." Daniel recorrects Gon for the second time that day.

Illumi looks up "Do they feel the same way?" Daniel and Gon turn to look behind them.

A glimmer of hope shines behind Daniel eyes as he turns to look behind him, he is immediately destroyed by who is behind him. He wasn't destroyed by the fact that Leorio and Kurapika was he behind him, he was destroyed, knowing that Zaikaria wasn't behind his back to help him out this time.

Was she not happy that he wanted to protect someone...? Was it because it was a Zoldyck? Or was it because it was Killua? Why didn't she like Killua from the get go?

Multiple questions lingered in his mind as Leorio answered for Gon, Daniel and Kurapika "You bet."

Sharing a glance between Kurapika and Leorio, Gon smiles widely.

Illumi looks up, thinking of ways to probably get rid of them. He looks back down at the group "Fine. I doubt you'll be able to make it there anyway. Killua went home."

Gon asked confused "Home?"

"Which is where...?" Daniel asked curiously.

"Kukuroo Mountain. Our family lives at the very top."

Leorio whispers the words loudly, trying to see if he knows where it is "Kukuroo Mountain?"

"Got it. Thanks."

"~"

**Zaikaria's P.O.V**

Zaikaria walks up to Hisoka and Illumi, looking at Illumi distastefully. "Illumi Zoldyck... Hisoka!" She smiles at the later "Hi~"

"What do you want, Zai?" Illumi glances at Zaikaria, still showing no sort of emotion "Would it kill you to show just a single emotion... No? Ok, I continue on then. Answer me honestly! What was going through your mind when you chose, to possibly use your ability, on Killua?"

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Illumi blinks in confusion.

"Subtle... I know we can all use _Nen_ here... including you, Hisoka."

"Oh..." Hisoka licks his lips at Zaikaria "Another treat...?"

"Hugh, I think I vomited in my mouth a little... Illumi," Zaikaria stares at Illumi, hoping to get an emotion out of him other than stone cold oblivious "His remembering pieces of Killua... from the past as if they happened in the present!"

Illumi's eyes widen a tiny bit "Really...? I'll have to kill him then!" Hisoka and Zaikaria death stare him.

"Over my cold dead body..." staring at Hisoka one final time, Zaikaria leaves their presence _'Seriously, Vastorie... as usual your predictions are correct... time to give Daniel his __**present**__... and then stop him from pursuing Killua!'_ She smiles gleefully _'I'm not going to let you get a one up on me!'_

"~"

**Daniel's P.O.V**

"Kukuroo Mountain" Leorio asked again, hoping that either; Gon, Kurapika or Daniel would know where it is.

"Kukuroo Mountain..." Daniel chants "One of the many times I didn't payed attention to my dads... many lectures... it's somewhere that starts with 'P', I think... or was it an 'R'...?" Daniel hums as he looks at Leorio, hoping his face will make him remember.

Daniel sighs in agony "I can't remember!"

"Your dad knows Killua?"

Daniel shakes his head, lifting a hand to hold out two fingers "Plural, two... I have two dads..."

"Right... two..."

"He knows Killua's father... apparently... And he may, have hit on Killua's mother... also apparently."

Leorio asks curiously "Womanizer?"

"Guilty as charged..."

Leorio sighs "Well, I never heard of it before." Leorio turns to look down "Kurapika, do you know where it is?" Leorio yells this time, hoping to grab the boy's attention "Hey, Kurapika!"

"Huh?" Kurapika looks up at Leorio startled. "Oh, what is it?"

"The mountain! He said something about Kukuroo Mountain. Do you know where it might be?"

"No," Kurapika massages his chin "I don't... We can look it up online."

Hanzo steps towards the group, breaking into the boy's conversation "Yo!"

"OH, HANZO-SAN!" Gon smiles widely as he waves at the tall bald man.

"I'm going back to my country. It was a short, yet seemingly long acquaintance, but I had fun."

"So did I" Gon exclaims with a huge smile.

"If you ever visit my country, let me know. I can show you the best tourist spots!" Hanzo pulls out a couple of cards, giving them to Kurapika. "See ya!" Hanzo smiles as he walks off.

"Bye!"

Daniel looks at the card "Who knew... even Ninjas have email addresses..."

Kurapika freaks out in surprise "A shinobi who tries to leave an impression..."

"Hey!" Pokkle startles the group this time. "Sorry about getting so excited back there."

"No, I also lost control. Forgive me." Kurapika bows slightly towards Pokkle.

Daniel waves his hand at Pokkle "No problems!" As Gon nudges Daniel, Daniel glances at Gon "Oh, right! I'm sorry also... kinda went super defensive with Killua, I guess..."

Pokkle nods at Daniel, turning to address Kurapika's comment "No, I only got mad because you were right. I was using you to take out my frustration for winning by default. But I'm over that now." Pokkle smiles, "Since I passed, I'm going to make the best of it!"

Pokkle runs up to the boys "The question is what to do next."

"Yes, you're right." Kurapika glances at Pokkle.

"I'm going to travel the world, gathering information and discovering new species, as an **Exotic Game Hunter**."

"**Exotic Game Hunter**...?" Daniel asks curiously, running a few ideas through his head to try figure what exactly it is.

"Hey, what's that?" Gon points at a device Pokkle is carrying.

Pokkle holds out the device "Oh, this? You can use this to obtain all kinds of information."

Gon smiles widely at Pokkle.

"Is there anything you'd like to know? I can look it up on the spot."

_'Killua's location...?'_ Daniel thought to himself, pondering whether he should say it out loud.

"Oh..." Gon hums, "Can you look up a Hunter named Ging? Ging Freecss." Gon exclaims loudly, making probably everyone in the vicinity hear it.

"Sure, hold on..." after searching around, Pokkle speaks up in surprise "Hey, who is this Ging guy?"

"Huh?"

"All information related to him is behind a tight security system that requires a bunch of different accesses."

_'Ah... the modern day Wally...'_

"He has some serious influence even at the nation level."

The guys freak out as Daniel stays rather calm, too busy trying to figure out what Ging looks like.

"Huh? Really?" Gon freaks out the most after hearing this information. "Forget it, then..."

Pokkle sighs as he closes his device, pulling out a couple of cards "Okay, let me know if anything comes up. This is my email address. Bye." Pokkle smiles as he runs off, waving good bye.

"Bye!" Gon waves goodbye. Daniel looks at Gon seriously "Do you make friends with everyone, seriously?"

Gon smiles innocently as he scratches the back of his head. Leorio freaks out, remembering something, his body drops, leaning closer to the floor "We should have asked him to look up Kukuroo Mountain."

"That's right" Gon smiles from forgetting to ask about that, feeling a little stupid for actually forgetting to ask that first. Daniel glances at Kurapika after he spoke up "It's okay. As chairman Netero was saying, we are all Hunters now. It's a bad idea to let other Hunters know what you're doing. We can look it up ourselves."

As Gon and Leorio chuckle from that idea, Satotz's voice startles the group "Gon-Kun."

"SATOTZ-SAN" Gon runs up to him after saying his name, smiling widely.

"Gon-Kun, you forgot this." Satotz hands Gon his orientation book. Gon looks surprised to see the book. "Oh, right..." As Gon takes the book in his hand, he looks up at Satotz to thank him "Thanks!"

"And do you have a moment?" Gon looks at the others, wanting to know if it's ok.

"We'll be waiting in the lobby." Kurapika points out as Leorio waves to Gon goodbye.

As they take their leave, Daniel joins Kurapika and Leorio, also waving goodbye to Gon. Gon waves to the three of them "Okay!"

As the three of them are walking, Zaikaria stops them with a raised eyebrow "Can I steal you for a minute?"

Daniel looks at the two of them, leaving them behind to join Zaikaria, after waving goodbye to them.

"~"

"Are you ready to leave?" Zaikaria asks curiously.

"No, I want to help Killua..."

"What for? You barely know the kid, and we aren't exactly in good terms with each other..."

"I don't care! I want to save him... I want to..."

Zaikaria sighs, turning to look at a wall "So you're gonna skip out on Vastorie's training?"

Daniel nods. "At least... At least until I save Killua..."

"Then you'll come home, right?"

"Maybe..."

Zaikaria grips Daniel's shoulder "Please... come home after that..."

"Why won't you come with me?"

"I... I don't believe I should come..."

"Why?"

"Some things are hidden in the shadows..." Zaikaria turns to face Daniel. Daniel looks away destroyed "Zai... Thank you, thank you for helping me get to this point... I think I found what I've been trying to look for all my life..."

"Oh, what's that?" Zaikaria asks with a grin, while thinking _'He broke through the barrier... Didn't he...?'_

"I want to stay by Killua and Gon's side... I... I feel like I want to be around them..."

Zaikaria's smile softens "Your heart calls out to them... Go... have fun... BUT, if I find out that you put yourself in serious danger, I will drag you home... no questions asked! Understand?"

Daniel nods, hugging his sister "I do! Thank you again..."

Zaikaria looks up with a smile as she hugs Daniel back _'FUCK! There goes 100,000 Jenny... I'm never gambling with Vastorie again!'_


	16. Wolfbane X Promises X Dreams

**Guest -** Thank you for leaving a long review and for pointing out the improvements.

I would like take the time to acknowledge all your points.

Yes, I'm aware of Zaikaria being overpowered. But her abilities and strengths have a major flaw. To her, family comes first. That, coupled with her abilities major weakness can leave her open to making poor judgements.

Endless noise was made so that it reads all thoughts, which, is why Vastorie has the upper hand on her. His secret to how he was able to beat her will be revealed later on.

I will admit when I first wrote this story **'The Shadow Hunter'** I did make Daniel some kind of sex god... for unknown reasons lolz. But I want to make it more believable this time, actually develop the love between them not making Killua fall in love with Daniel cause of a kiss... I have no idea what was going through my brain at the time...

HisZai or Hisaria is a no go. When I look at Zaikaria, she would definitely be not interested in romance because of her ability. If I could read someone's mind through touch, it would be harder to love them. Yes, I can know everything their think and feeling, but, then, I'll also know everything.

Putting myself into Zai's perspective, I would hear the thoughts of the guy I'm with, including, the times his looked at others, fantasize, hated me, liked me, etc, etc. That would become taxing on my mind, including hers. If that makes her A-sexual, so be it... she's not interested in a romance.

I will admit though, the thought of pairing her up with Kurapika crossed my mind... Zaipika or KuraZai... anyways, the thought was stupid because that would make her a hypocrite. Kurapika is 17 and Zaikaria is 23... Her quote, **I'm not into men who are younger than me.**

**Loyalwolf21** I'm really happy to hear that.

In the old story, I wanted him to make him friends with Gon, but with the 'rivalry', I ended up making Daniel despise Gon by accident. This time I'm gonna do it right and proper.

Also, there's a semi rivalry... later, MUCH later on lolz...

* * *

><p>Zaikaria pushes Daniel away, smiling for a moment. Immediately, she remembered her deal with Vastorie "Oh! Before I forget..."<p>

While rummaging through her bag, Daniel raises an eyebrow at her "Forget what?"

Without answering Daniel, she held out something wrapped in cloth "Take it." As Daniel takes it, Zaikaria continues "Dad, flirtatious dad, said to give it to you if you passed the exam."

Daniel nods as he unwraps the piece of cloth, revealing a black blade.

"He calls it Wolfbane."

"Wolfbane...?" Daniel asks as he peers at the blade, eyeing down the workmanship. The blade is designed to be a mini Scythe or a large sickle. The handle looks the weirdest, and misplaced to Daniel. It was right at the bottom of the weapon, wrapped in a blue bind, with a blue eye which stood out.

The shaft was made up of eight individual pieces that looked like a large spine, the top piece being connected to the blade itself. The blade itself was made from two distinct designs.

The blade of the scythe was shaped like a dragon or demon wing, with three small horns on the top of the wings. The inside of the wings had a deep red colour tint, which melded with the dark metal.

The blade connected to the head of the weapon, which had six visible spikes. The spikes gave Daniel the idea that it could be doubled as a grappling hook if he practiced. On the head had three six blood red eyes on it, looking as though they were staring at their surroundings. Three of the eyes were near the spikes on the top of the blade, one was in the middle and the other two were at the bottom, closer to the shaft

The bottom of the head connected to the shaft, which had a spike protruding out of it.

Zaikaria smiled "The 'eye' at the bottom is a button. It releases the spines, turning it into a long, to mid ranged weapon. He said that you would like it, going from Nathanial's training... He watched from the sidelines..."

Daniel rolls his eyes at Zaikaria "More like watching someone else..."

"Daniel, he was watching you train, because he wanted an idea of what type of weapon you would like..."

"Did you get one as well?" Daniel asked curiously.

Zaikaria shook her head "Your more like Nathaniel. Weapons, is **your** preferred style. I stick to my hands. So with Vastorie's help, he trained me in multiple grappling styles. Including, Judo."

"Why did he do it...?" Daniel asked as he tested the weapons handling.

"Well the obvious answer his because he wanted the spoil you..."

"And the less obvious...?"

Zaikaria looked away with a smile "Not telling you... unless, you want to hear a really embarrassing statement?"

"I'm good... weight and materials it's made of?"

"100 kg and... A special metal alloy..."

"Which is...?"

"He wouldn't say..."

"Great! Thanks... I will cherish it."

"One more thing... Well a few..." Zaikaria mutters out loud before whispering into Daniel's ear "You are to train _Ten_, for two hours per day. Train for one hour in the morning and another at night."

Daniel groans "Lovely..."

"AND, if anyone asks, you are to not say anything about _Nen_, or _Ten_! Play dumb and if anyone asks what you're doing during training, your-"

"Meditating...?"

"Yep...! Be safe and" Zaikaria pulls him into a hug, "don't do anything reckless."

Daniel nods into her chest "I got it!" Taking the sheath that came with Wolfbane, he clipped the weapon to his belt, hiding Wolfbane behind his back.

With one quick wave he ran off to join the others.

Zaikaria sighs as he watches Daniel leave _'There goes my money...'_

She picks up her phone dialling her father's number "Vastorie, I swear... you just sent me broke!"

"Gambling is a part of my ploy. So, is he aware of his feelings?"

"No... Actually, sort of yes... his drawn to Killua, but, he's not aware of how deeply he cares him... Remember, March the 7th! I might get my money back..."

"We'll see! You're yet to compete on my level, head back home and I'll see if I can pull any strings for you."

Zaikaria hangs up the phone, looking in the direction that Daniel had left _'You should find someone who makes you happy... not the other way around. But, who am I to judge anyway? Stupid **Nen** ability...'_

"~"

**Daniel's P.O.V**

Daniel managed to find Kurapika and Leorio, but, it looked like Gon had beaten him to the punch. From all the information they gathered, Kukuroo Mountain was 3,722 meters high, and in the Dentora region of the Republic of Padokea.

For there, they had found out that the Republic of Padokea was a stable country, and that they could travel there just fine. The air ship was going to be a long journey, taking three days to get there.

Daniel hardly spoke; feeling excited that his on his way to save Killua. He couldn't really describe his feeling, or why he was even excited to see him again. All he knew, is for some reason, he was drawn to Killua, and even Gon. And he wanted to know why.

While on the airship as Daniel's eyes glanced at Gon, he saw him staring at the city below "The view is awesome. Remember..." Gon looks up confused at Daniel, waiting for him to continue "Remember Killua saying that at the Hunter's Exam?"

"Yeah... I was just remembering about Killua talking about his family..."

"Assassins..." Daniel looked out the window glumly, "Just because the mother and father is one, doesn't mean the sons have to follow in their footsteps..."

Gon nods with a huge smile "That's right," Gon pauses for a second before asking "Daniel...?"

Daniel focuses on Gon "Yes?"

"What was your reason for becoming a Hunter?"

"Searching for my dreams... I guess..."

"Well," Gon props both of his hands on his knees, swinging his feet under the chair "What is your dream?"

"Honestly?" Gon nods at Daniel's words, eager to hear him. "I guess you could say my current dream is to help Killua... after that... I don't know... maybe return home, travel the world... I don't know exactly..."

"Why did you call Killua '**My Angel**', in front of Gittarackur?"

Daniel turns bright red at Gon's words "I DID NOT! And it's Illumi... not Gittarackur..." He yells back, hoping to change the topic.

"You did!"

"DID NOT...!"

"Did too-"

Gon was silence from a chip being rammed in his mouth. "I don't know what you two are arguing so late at night, but, it looks like it was embarrassing from Daniel's face." Leorio flashed Daniel a grin.

Daniel turned to look outside with flushed cheeks "It wasn't... it's just the words that flew out of Gon's mouth freely, made it embarrassing..."

Leorio blinked a few times before turning to look at Gon "What did you say?"

"I was asking, why did Daniel call Killua his-"

Daniel turned to look at Gon seriously "Finish that sentence... and you be flying head first off this airship! I didn't say that! You were just hearing things..."

"Wow... it must have been really embarrassing..." Leorio muses as he's handing Daniel a drink.

Kurapika points out "We'll be in the Republic of Padokea by morning. So, you two will see Killua soon enough."

Gon smiles widely, "Yep!" eating the chip that was still in his mouth.

Daniel nods at Kurapika "Yeah..."

As Leorio was eating, he prompted Daniel a question "Where did that come from?" he gestures at the weapon in Daniel's lap.

"Yeah," Gon spoke up "I was wondering where that came from."

"A gift from Zai... and my father..."

"The womanizer or your other father...?" Leorio asked.

"Womanizer... for some reason he likes to spoil me... a lot..."

As Gon smiled brightly, he looked out the window. Daniel joins Gon in looking out the window "I want to pay back Killua..."

Gon looks at Daniel "Hmm?"

When Daniel didn't respond to Gon, Gon chose to continue looking back out the window. Closing his eyes slowly, Daniel had one last thought _'Killua helped me... and I want to help him. It's the least I could do after having Killua look after me during the third phase...'_

"~"

Upon reaching the Republic of Padokea, it was decided that they would gather as much information they can on how to get to Killua's house. From a lady in town, they had learned in order to get to Kukuroo Mountain; there was a bus tour that visited the Mountain every day.

As Daniel looked out the window, the bus tour was mildly interesting. The trees flew past as tour guide spoke. Words fell on Daniel's deaf ears as he thought to himself _'Every few minutes, a nagging feeling run in the back of my mind.  
>A screaming in the silence... why...?<br>Why is my mind acting up again?  
>What exactly is my mind trying to remember?<br>I don't think I have forgotten something recently...  
>I just want to help Killua. He helped me, so, now I must return the favour...<br>It's the least I can do...'_

Turning to look at the others, Daniel's eyes focus on the two suspicious figures in the back _'They don't look like they're here for the tour...'_

Daniel turns to look back outside. _'Killua's home... I can't wait to see you again... Killua...'_

"~"

The tour was long and draining, to the point Daniel nearly fell asleep, if it weren't for the fact he could make out the massive gate in the distance, letting him know that they were nearing their destination.

The bus came to a stop, allowing everyone to get off. Everyone looked in awe at the gate as Daniel though out loud "Damn... that's one big gate..."

"That IS really something..." Leorio mutters out loud as he holds his hand above his eyes, to block the sun's glare.

"This is the front gate of the Zoldyck estate. Also known as the Door to Hades because no one's who's entered has ever returned alive. To enter, you must pass through the door beside the security checkpoint. But the area beyond the gate is private property, so we can't proceed."

"Hold on!" Leorio freaks out at the tour guides last words, "This is the front gate? The mountain's all the way over there!"

"Correct... The Zoldycks own Kukuroo Mountain, as well as the surrounding land."

Daniel whistles at that piece of information "Talk about loaded..."

"This whole area is their backyard?" Leorio looks depressed at the gate after hearing the tour guide.

"Hey, guide..." Gon speaks up as he looks at Tour guide.

"Yes?"

"What do we have to do to get inside?"

"Little boy, were you listening to my explanation?"

"Uh-huh. But..."

"If you go inside, you'll never get out alive! Assassins live inside."

"Yeah," Daniel turns to look at the tour guide "But... there's someone we want to see inside..."

"It's all a shame." One of the suspicious punks on the bus speaks up. Daniel turns to the punk as he walks past, holding a large sword over his shoulder. His wavy black hair is combed back and sporting; a green v-neck shoulder length jacket, a brown under shirt, navy blue jeans and brown army boots.

The second suspicious punk continues "A family of assassins that no one's ever seen." he has orangey-yellow hair and a rough five o'clock shadow, wearing; a brown jacket with a white fur inside, a black belt is slung over his shoulder attached to a pair of stick type weapons at his waist height, light blue jeans and a pair of black shoes.

_'Huh... I kinda let loose that there's someone inside that I wanted to see... they must have missed it.'_

"Just a photo of their faces is worth a hundred million."

Leorio yells after hearing that "SERIOUSLY?! Damn!" Leorio clicks his fingers, "I should have taken a picture of Killua!"

Daniel rolls his eyes at him _'Seriously... you wanted to have a photo of Killua in your pocket? Pervert...'_

"It's just another case of rampant rumours masking a mundane truth." The first punk taunts back to Leorio.

Ripping of the door to the Security guard, the second punk grabs the guard, pulling him out of his booth "Open the gate!"

"I-I cannot do that. The master would not be pleased."

The first punk grins "Don't worry. We're going to kill your master."

The security guard sighs as he pulls out a key to the door.

The second punk throws the Security guard on the floor, discarding the man as if he was rubbish.

"Ouch..." The security guard groans he gets up. Gon runs to his side, resting a hand on the man "Are you okay?"

Daniel joins Gon as "Yes, I'm fine." As the door is closed shut, the guard sighs "Man... now Mike's going to end up eating between meals again."

Daniel peers at the door confused _'Who's Mike?'_

A pair of man screaming catches both Gon and Daniel off guard. They turn their head to look at the door, waiting silence to see what happens next.

As everyone is watching the door intently, it opens slowly, revealing a pair of skeletons wearing the same clothes as the punks that had ran inside along with a large purple hand with shape nails.

The bones crumble to pieces as the hand drops them to the floor. As the tour guide screams in terror after having the hand drop them, she runs back in the bus yelling.

The security guard sighs "Please... He's only supposed to eat at assigned times." pressing his hand to the side of his mouth, he continues to yell "Mike! Don't blame me if you get fat!"

"What was that?" Kurapika whispers, hoping someone would know.

"A really large dog..." Daniel whispers to Kurapika.

The tour guide yells "Hey, boys! Get on the bus!"

As the four boys look back at the lady, Gon yells back "You can leave. We're staying here."

She freaks out at those words, turning to the bus driver to tell him to get out of there, quickly.

The group of boys sat down, introducing themselves to the guard, and they had also told the security guard they were friends of Killua. As the security guard poured some tea for everyone, the boys had also learned the security guard's name was Zebro.

"I see." Zebro muses, "So you're young Killua's friends. I'm happy to hear that." Zebro says as he continues to poor some tea for Gon, "I've worked here for twenty years, but this is the first time any friends have come to visit."

Zebro hands some tea to Gon before sitting down in his chair. Daniel looked at his warm tea, tempted to take a sip. But Daniel's brain was going into overdrive, making his self conscious side kick in _'I'll feel bad for drinking this... but then again... I'll feel bad for wasting it...'_

As Daniel took a sip from his tea, Zebro continued "Since I work here, I shouldn't say this, But the place is rather lonely. No one ever visits. Though," Zebro points at the trash can behind him "we do see a lot of those... Well," Zebro sighed as he put his hand back on his lap "a family of assassins is pretty unusual."

_'Killua's not an assassin...'_ Daniel retorted in his mind as he took another sip.

"So I suppose it's the price they have to pay. Anyway, I'm glad you're here." Zebro bowed, "Thank you."

Leorio held out his hand, feeling a little bad from Zebro bowing to them "Don't mention it."

"However..." looking back up, Zebro's eyes looked seriously at the four boys "I cannot let you inside."


	17. Testing Gate X Weakness X Training

Daniel's eyes twitched at Zebro's response, while trying to figure out whether he was there to stop them or he wants to save them.

"Didn't you see the large arm of the creature? Its name is Mike. It serves as the Zoldyck family watch dog. It only obeys family, and will take anyone else. The beast still follows the order its master gave it ten years ago..." Zebro pauses for a dramatic effect, "To kill every single intruder."

While scratching the back of his head, Zebro sighs "But technically, he isn't following the order. Because he keeps eating them... anyway, I can't let you inside. I wouldn't want to reduce young Killua's friends to Skeletons." As Zebro finishes, he takes a sip from he's tea.

"Sir, how is it that you're safe?" Kurapika asked.

Zebro makes a small noise, letting Kurapika know he's caught his attention.

"You go inside, correct? If you never needed to enter, you wouldn't have a key."

Zebro chuckled. "Quite perceptive of you. But you're only half right. I require no key to get inside. This key is for intruders."

Leorio's eyebrows furrow questioning Zebro's response "A key for intruders?"

"For some reason, eighty to ninety percent of intruders attempt to use the front gate. If I don't open the gate for them, they'll try to break it down. Such trouble makers... So we added a locked door to one side. The intruders take the key from the helpless guard, and then Mike eats them."

"That's it!" Kurapika blurts out loud.

Zebro nods "As you just realized, I'm not a guard. I merely clean up after Mike."

Daniel mutters out loud "The front gate is unlocked, correct?"

"Exactly."

Leorio freaks out, turning to face the gate "What?"

_'I thought the gate wasn't there for good looks...'_ Daniel thinks to himself as he joins the others to look at the gate.

"~"

Leorio loosened his arms up before pressing against the door hard. When nothing happened at all, Leorio retorted to pulling on the door instead. He managed to achieve the same as first time, nothing. Since Leorio failed again, he tried forcing the door open from the side, switching from the left to the right side.

Daniel blinks at Leorio _'Seriously...'_

"I've tried pushing and pulling, but it won't budge! Are you sure it isn't locked?"

"You just aren't strong enough."

"That's absurd! I've been using all of my strength!"

As Zebro goes to take off his jacket, Daniel smiles "In that case let me try."

Zebro raises an eyebrow at Daniel as Leorio laughs "If I couldn't do it, how are you going to?"

Daniel continued to smile as he waved Leorio out of the way "Watch me..."

Leorio stepped out of the way as Daniel pushed against the door. "Arrgh..."

"See?"

"Give me a sec..." Daniel pushed harder, using all his strength. The door begins to part, only opening a couple of centimetres "Come ON!" Forcing all his strength, he managed to push the door half a meter open before it slammed shut on him "Seriously! How much does this thing weigh...?"

Leorio freaks out as he points at Daniel "How did you do that?"

"I pushed... harder..." Daniel says as he rolls his eyes at Leorio.

Sighing, Zebro stepped up. "Almost..."

Taking a deep breath, Zebro stood at the door. "This gate's official name is the Testing Gate. Anyone who cannot open this gate is unqualified to enter the Zoldyck estate." Zebro pushed the door hard, opening the first door with ease.

As he lets go of the door, it closes shut after a few seconds. "As you just saw," Zebro turns to face the group "the door closes automatically, so you'll want to run in, the second it opens. You don't need to worry about Mike. He has orders not to attack any who enter through the Testing Gate. Still," Zebro wipes the sweat off his forehead, "this is getting tougher as I age..."

_'I'm still too weak to be in Killua's vicinity, let alone protect him...'_ Daniel looks at the gate, worried for Killua.

"But they'll fire me if I can't open the gate, so I need to keep in shape. I should mention that each of gate one's doors weigh two tones."

"Seriously, two tons? You're not supposed to be able to open that!" Leorio waves his hand, before turning to look at Daniel. "And you managed to push it a meter open?"

"Half a meter and I'm still not strong enough."

Leorio then turned to Zebro after realising something "Wait, what did you say, earlier? Gate one?"

"Yes, have a look. There are seven gates. When you go up a gate, the weight doubles..."

"DOUBLES?"

"The number of gates that open depends on the amount of strength you use."

Daniel raises a finger as he smiles "The maximum weight I can lift is 500 kilograms..."

"SERIOUSLY...?" Leorio freaks out after hearing that information.

"If lucky..." Daniel responded back calmly.

"Incidentally, when young Killua returned, he opened gates one through three."

"Seriously...?" Daniel freaks out after hearing that information. _'Killua could probably kill me with his pinkie... A reminder to self, I must not get pinched by him...'_

"Gate three?" Gon asked, mentally doing the maths. "That would be twelve tons!"

"Sixteen, actually..." Daniel says flatly. "It's four, eight, and then sixteen... not four, eight, and twelve..."

As Gon's eyes blink in surprise, Gon raises his hand to the back of his head, smiling while he laughs in embarrassment.

"Do you understand now? This is what's required just to get in the door. They live in a completely different world."

"Hmm, I don't like it."

_'I agree. It makes me feel, weaker...'_ Daniel sighed out loud as he thought to himself.

"Mister, lend me the key." Gon says as he turns to Zebro.

"Yeah..." Daniel agrees with Gon, while only half listening. He then looked at Gon, incredulously and half shocked "Wait, what? Why you want the key to the door?"

Gon turns to Daniel "I came here to see my friend, not be tested. You can consider me an intruder. So let me borrow the key." Gon held his hand out to Zebro, waiting for the key "I'll use the intruder's door."

"Gon!"

"Hey..."

Raising an eyebrow, Daniel tested Gon "You rather run from a dog, who's possibly three meters tall and five meters long...?"

"Uh-huh." Gon nods.

_'I admire his tenacity... Seriously Gon... you remind me of my father, Nathaniel... except younger, shorter... and your hairs different, eyes, clothing style... ok, only your strength reminds me of him...'_ Daniel thought to himself, unable to say it out loud.

Gon then turns to look back at Zebro "It doesn't matter if you won't loan me the key. I'll just climb the wall, if that's what it takes."

"Don't be stupid, Gon!" Leorio yells at Gon, continuing to lecture him as he flicks a finger at him, "Didn't you see that monster? Its arm was bigger than your entire body!"

Gon yells "I won't accept this! -"

_'Maybe it should be personality instead... Nathaniel was stubborn, when he wanted things his way... Then again, he did put me ahead of himself at times...'_

"- Why would to test your friends? I'll never enter through that door."

"You are absolutely right." Zebro sighed, massaging the back of his head "However, forcing your way through is impossible. Mike will kill you."

"I agree. We have plenty of time. Let's figure out a way to enter through gate one."

"I agree..." Daniel nods to Kurapika's agreement. _'Wouldn't Killua be upset if we forced our way into his mansion, only to die before we get there...?'_

"If we combined our strength with Daniel's own, surely we'll be able to enter one day."

Daniel scratches the back of his head in embarrassment _'Me, strong...? My sister is light years ahead of me in strength! She's strong... not me...'_

Gon raises his hand, while ignoring Kurapika's pleas.

Leorio motions to Kurapika and Daniel, telling them to get in close so he can whisper something. "It's no use. He's not gonna change his mind."

"Indeed..."

"I sadly agree... if he's stubborn like Nathaniel... surely... he's going to walk into his own grave, on he's own terms..."

Zebro sighs as he looks down at the floor "Unfortunately, I cannot lend you this key." Zebro looks back up, focusing on Gon's eyes "I will not feed young Killua's friends to Mike. Well, please wait here for a minute."

Gon blinks in surprise as Zebro starts walking towards his security booth. Dialling the number to whom the boys would assume a butler in the house, Zebro starts to speak "Hello? This is Zebro. Four of young Killua's friends are here to see him?" Zebro glances at the four boys. "Yes." Zebro turns around, holding the phone close to his ear "Yes, I'm sorry. Yes. Yes. Yes, I understand. Yes. I'm very sorry. I apologize for disturbing you."

Zebro runs a hand through his balding hair, after hanging up the phone "Yep, I got in trouble."

"You called the mansion?" Gon asked, unsure of the answer.

"No," Zebro glances in Gon's direction, "I was speaking with the Zoldyck family butler. All communication with the mansion must go through the butler."

Daniel sighs "I was afraid of that..."

Zebro nods "It's very difficult to reach any of the family members."

"Could you call him again? I'll talk to him this time."

Daniel raises an eyebrow at Gon's question, unsure of what he plans to say.

"Sure, I guess... But you won't enjoy the experience." Zebro dials the number handing it to Gon. Being the curious kid, Daniel presses his ear against the phone, hoping to hear what the guy or girl has to say.

**"Yes, this is the butler's office."**

"I'm Gon, one of Killua-Kun's friends. Is Killua-Kun there?"

**"Killua-Sama has no friends."** After Daniel hears the end call tone, he takes his ear off the phone "That's rude... he could have just asked questions to see if we _were_ in fact he's friends..."

Gon hangs up the phone, taking it back off to dial the number again. When the person answers again, Gon immediately starts to yell "HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW THAT?! PUT KILLUA ON THE PHONE!"

Daniel jumps back in surprise, rubbing his ears from the sudden outburst. _'Ow... my ears... he could have warned me.'_

"Yeah." Gon paused, listening to the person. "If you put Killua on the phone, he'll recognize me!"

Gon pauses again, listening. His eyes go wide when he hears something. Continuing to listen in surprise, Gon stays silent, hanging up the phone once the person had finished talking.

As Gon stomps out the room, Leorio speaks "Hey! Gon!"

Daniel followed him, deep in thought. _'I wonder what that man said to Gon to make him so surprised... and peeved... or is he pissed...?'_

Gon throw the hook of the wall, tugging it a few times. "Seriously?! Think this through..." Daniel tries to reason with him "Sure... he may have said some nasty things... I think..."

Gon turns to Daniel, fuming "He told me I could be a fake trying to impersonate a friend, so that I could hurt Killua, or lead him to someone else so they can hurt him..."

Gon tugs a few more times as Daniel muses "Seriously... He has a higher chance of hurting us... especially seeing as he can open three doors... which weighs about 16 tons..."

"Well, I'm going to see Killua. You three wait here. I'll go by myself."

Daniel fumes at Gon "I don't wanna wait here! I wanna see Killua too... just as much as you!"

"Well then you can climb up after me..."

Daniel frowns at Gon, allowing him to continue up the wall. Leorio runs to the two's side, hoping to persuade Gon into stopping this ridiculous plan of his "I can't let you do that!"

"I'll be fine!"

"No, you won't!"

"Both of you should calm down!" Kurapika steps in composed.

"I'm perfectly calm!" Leorio retorts back, shooting Kurapika an intense glare. He turns back to Gon to continue yelling "Come down here, Gon!"

"Don't be stupid."

"You won't be able to convince him, he's being stubborn about this!"

Zebro steps into the conversation, hoping to persuade Gon this time "Gon-Kun, I'll give you the key. You can go through the door."

"Seriously..." Daniel looked at Zebro, eyes widened "You should be persuading him not to be reckless..." Leorio frowns at Daniel for a moment, before turning to look at Zebro "Hold on, pops! We can convince Gon to stop!"

"Before or after Gon scales the wall... he's already past door one... there's only six more to go..."

"Are you sure? He appears to be a stubborn boy. To make amends, I'll accompany you through the door."

"Huh?" Gon stops, turning to face Zebro.

"It's possible that Mike may recognize me and decide not to attack. Though, I'm a hundred percent certain that he'll kill us all."

_'Yeah... I'm gonna stay right here... I don't want to die before seeing cute- KILLUA! KILLUA... why the hell did I just think he was cute...? Sure he has the whole cute face, white hair... blue eyes...'_ Daniel slaps his cheeks together, hoping to will his embarrassing thoughts away.

Gon drops down, looking at Daniel in concern "Are you ok...?"

"Weird thoughts... I mean yes... I'm good." Daniel faked a smile, hoping to persuade everyone. Gon smiled widely "Ok." He looked over to Zebro in concern next "You can't do that. I don't want to cause you any trouble."

"No, I'm coming with you. The result will be the same if I stay behind. If I send young Killua's friends to their deaths, I'd never be able to face him again. If you die, I will also die." Zebro eyes narrowed on Gon, making sure that his point got across to Gon.

Gon looks down in thought. He looks back up, flicking his rod so that the line comes back down. "I understand now. I didn't stop to consider your situation. Sorry."

Daniel sighs in relief _'That's good to hear... though it would have been nicer a little earlier. If Gon had died, I don't know what I would do... I'll probably try to kill the dog... and I'll probably be killed by said dog...'_

"You must like animals, Gon-Kun."

Daniel glanced at Zebro, really unsure where this was heading.

"Yeah."

"Just as I thought. Did you grow up playing in the countryside?"

"Yep! How did you know?"

"Gon-Kun, I'm going to open the Testing Gate again. I want you to see Mike for yourself."

Zebro opened the door, allowing the four boys to enter.

"Hey..." Leorio started to speak up, "is it really okay for us to come in?"

"Yes," Zebro glanced in Leorio's direction, giving him a sideways nod "you'll be safe because you entered through the Testing Gate."

Daniel stayed calm, curiously watching the surrounding area as Zebro called for Mike. A low growl, immediately, made Daniel think of a terrifying moment in the past. "That didn't sound so good."

The whole group turned in the direction of growl, waiting for Mike's arrival. Mike stood over Gon and the others, staring them down similar to how Illumi looks at others. The cold hard stare was threatening to the others to say the least, but, to Daniel it reminded him so much of his father, before, his morning coffee.

"He's bigger than I had anticipated... around five meters tall and at least seven meters long."

Daniel turns to Gon, seeing him shiver in fear.

"Gon-kun, do you understand now? This is a trained hunting dog. It's nothing like the wild animals you're accustomed to. You must have expected to be able to communicate with him. Until, you saw his eyes. Mike is currently memorizing the appearances and scents of humans he's never seen. There's nothing else on his mind. He's like a machine. Gon-Kun, could you fight him?"

Gon shook his head at the question "No, I'm scared. I don't want to fight him!"

"I could..." Everyone shared a sideways glance at Daniel as he continued. "But I'd probably die... Actually will die..."

Daniel held out a hand experimentally to Mike. Mike looked at it, but didn't move or flinch at the offered hand. Mike chose to ignore Daniel's hand only watching the four boys intently.

Zebro raised an eyebrow at Daniel, before turning to look Gon with a smile "Well, how long will you be here?"

"Until we meet Killua!" Gon turns to Zebro, continuing to speak with a firm attitude, "We won't leave before then!"

Zebro chuckled lightly before holding his hand to gesture to a path "Then please, come this way."


	18. Testing Gate X Training X Ten

**FlamingBull** Thanks for the point out. I will admit I sometimes get mixed up with 'his' and 'he's', as well as 'your' and 'you're'. But sometimes that's because word decided to troll me and say I'm wrong, because of weird names...

Anyways thanks for pointing that out. I'll try to keep on top of them.

**Xtashaa** Thanks for the review.

Daniel is a lot of things. Over protective and goofy are two notable factors lolz. Goofy, is going to show up in Heaven's Arena.

There are too many types of sexualities... I've lost count of what means what now. but she's in the category that is not interested in sex or relationships...

Zaikaria and Milluki... I think she'll kill him before he could even shake her hand. Zaikaria is secretly a loner, relationships, is the last thing going through her mind. I don't think I'll pair her up.

* * *

><p>The group stood outside a small house, making Daniel wonder <em>'Even the groundkeeper's quarters are... lavish...'<em>

"Here are the servants' quarters." Zebro pointed out as he extends a hand to the building. The three story building had lights on the first and second floor, lighting up the teal and navy blue coloured building. "It's getting late. So, you can stay here tonight."

Zebro pushes the door open, making it drag across the floor.

Daniel winced at the noise, _'Great... I can't practice outside where I can be alone, without, making a noise...'_

Looking down, he noticed the dark scuff marks _'That's a heavy door...'_

"Please come in."

The group walks in as Daniel eyes down the scenery, noting down where everything is.

"Hey, I'm back!"

As a tall slender man smoking a cigarette comes down from the second floor, he complains "Oh, you rarely bring guests." The man wore a black shirt with a blue button at the top, a brown jacket with a fur covering, pale brown pants and dark green shoes.

He also had a moustache, and brown spiky hair which stayed unwavering, held up by the white headband he wore. All his black eyes did, was watch the four boys with a seriously disinterested attitude.

"This is Seaquant. He works with me here."

"Good evening." Gon smiled widely.

Seaquant eyes closed as he huffed at the four boys "If you managed to win over Zebro, you must be special. Well," He waved the four boys off as he walked towards another room "make yourselves at home. Though, it won't be easy here."

_'Easy...? Seriously, my dad was a nightmare before his coffee... this... this place is placid compared to his morning mood swings.'_

As the group told Seaquant of their reasoning for being here, Zebro poured them each a drink. Daniel watched Zebro pour himself tea last in a green mug, wondering why his was different compared to the four of them.

"You want to see young Killua?" Seaquant asked.

As Seaquant laughed freely, Daniel turned to look at him, wondering what was so funny. "That's a riot!"

"It's not funny..." Daniel bares his teeth almost like a wolf, while clutching the mug in his hands tightly. "It's the truth!"

"Agreed, we're dead serious." Leorio draws Seaquant's attention.

"Then let me give you a warning: Give up, and go home."

"What was that?!"

Daniel clutches the cup tighter, as his thinks to himself _'I'll sooner be dead then give up!'_

"Zebro told you about the Testing Gate, right? That should give you an idea of what this place is like."

As Gon speaks up, the group turns to listen to Gon. "We understand that it won't be easy. But I'm not leaving. Not until I see Killua! When Killua was in trouble, I wasn't there for him."

Daniel bites his lip. _'I was there... and I still couldn't do anything for him...'_

"If I had been there, I could have stopped Killua! Killua is my close friend!"

Zebro laughs lightly, not from thinking what Gon said was a funny joke, but more that it was something that had impressed him.

Daniel chose to speak his mind this time, although, every word he spoke, he wasn't even listening to himself speak the very words that flowed freely past his lips. "We aren't weak because of our own strengths... Strength isn't measured by how easily you can open a jar, or whether or not you can push a four ton door open... It's measured by how far you're willing to push yourself, to protect the people you like, friends, best friends, families, a goal you wish to fulfil... or even... the ones you love..."

Daniel felt the room quieten, unsure of which part of what he said would make the room like that. His cheeks slowly started to turn red, making him feel hotter than the temperature in room when he remembers his very last words.

**The ones you love...**

_'DEAR GOD! Did I just say that out loud...? I would have been giving live ammunition for my father... If he was here right now...'_

With a wide grin, Gon smiled "That's right! We're here to stay until we save Killua, no matter our strengths, we'll save him!"

_'Thanks Gon... for making it feel less embarrassing than it originally was...'_

"We understand." Zebro smiled. "Then why not do some training here?"

"Training...?" Gon looked funny at Zebro, unsure what he meant by training.

"Hey, Zebro..."

"Listen to me," Zebro looked at Gon and Daniel "Gon-Kun, Daniel-Kun. You four are allowed to work together to-"

"No..." Daniel spoke firmly. Zebro raised an eyebrow at Daniel, waiting for his reason. "I want to be able to open the doors by myself, when the three of them are able to tackle a door on their own... I just... want to be able to pull my own strength..."

_'So that I can protect Gon... Killua... with my own two hands...'_ Daniel thought to himself, unable to say that out loud.

With a small nod, Zebro smiled "In that case, the three of you are allowed to work together to open the door. With a little training, it should be possible. How about it...?"

Gon frowned slightly "I don't like the idea of being tested..." Gon looked over to Kurapika, who continued off of him "But if there is no other way..."

"We'll just have to do it!" Leorio stated casually.

Gon smiled "Yep!"

A small smile cracked on Daniel's face, showing of his toothy grin "Let's prove to the Zoldycks, that we deserve to be friends with Killua!"

"Then I'll need you to put these on."

Zebro got up, handing each of the boys a weighted vest.

"How is this so heavy...?" Leorio dropped to the floor, groaning in agony as he tried to push himself back up.

Daniel lifted his up with ease, while frowning slightly. "How much does this weigh..."

"It weighs fifty Kilograms." Zebro responded calmly, bringing another few more with him. "Here you go Daniel-Kun." Daniel grabbed the new vest Zebro handed him, almost toppling over to the floor. "Ok... that's a little too heavy..."

"Well," Zebro resting his fists on his sides "you don't-"

"I like it!" Daniel smiled widely.

Zebro nodded with a smile, dropping his hands down from his sides "Please wear it at all times, except while you sleep. I'll make it heavier as you get used to it."

Taking a seat at the table, Zebro poured each of the boys a new mug, boiled tea "Please have some tea."

"The cups weigh twenty kilograms. This teapot weighs forty kilograms. All furniture and utensils in this house weigh over twenty kilograms apiece."

"I see..." Kurapika continued to struggle lifting his mug "So this will serve as training."

"It's useless." Seaquant walked into the room with a huff. "They'll give up in two or three days."

"What was that?" Leorio demanded.

Daniel lifted his mug with great difficulty, taking a small sip before he was forced to put it back down. As Seaquant looked astonished at Daniel, generally surprised, Zebro smiled "His currently carrying two-hundred and fifty kilograms on him."

"Three-hundred and fifty," Daniel corrected him with a smile, "my weapon weighs a hundred kilograms alone."

Seaquant looked smugly at Daniel "Looks like we have someone who may be competent."

Daniel looked a Seaquant with a darkened smile "Oh... should I take that as a compliment, or an insult?"

"Seaquant, I believe that your shift has already started."

"Oh, that's right..." Seaquant walked of, ignoring the fact that he just insulted four guys. When Seaquant closed the door behind him, Zebro spoke up again "Sorry about that. He isn't bad person."

"By the way," Leorio struggled to get up "where's the bathroom?"

"Through that door," Zebro pointed at the door "over there."

Leorio's eyes looked at the door in distress "I'm guessing that the door also..."

"Yes, it weighs five hundred kilograms."

Leorio faints upon hearing that "Five hundred? What?! Get out! I can't hold it in!"

The night ends on the note as Zebro had to help Leorio go to the toilet, however, it was a onetime deal, and next time, Leorio had to open the door.

Daniel quietly listened to everyone sleeping before getting up. He walked quietly to look out the window "Killua..." Daniel quietly whispers, while clenching his fist. He looked at the others before standing, to practice training his _'Ten'_.

Daniel opened his aura nodes, controlling the flow of his aura. A warm feeling shrouds around Daniel as only thoughts of Killua hugging him flood his mind. He has no idea why those thoughts fill his mind but the constant fidgeting disturbs Gon, cutting Daniel's training session short.

"Daniel...?" Daniel turns to look at Gon, seeing him rub the sleep from his eyes. "Are you ok?"

Daniel does a simple nod in Gon's direction "Yeah, just thinking of Killua... and what his doing right now..."

Gon nodded back, humming a small acknowledgement. "So, what were you doing?"

"Hmm...?"

"You were standing at the window, deep in thought..."

"That was exactly what I was doing... Over thinking things through... with Killua..."

"Really...?"

"Yeah, but, just over thinking..."

"Do you like Killua?"

"Of course...!" Daniel huffed out in annoyance.

"Not like, I mean _like_..."

Daniel turned around, giving Gon a quizzical look "What makes you think that?"

"Well..." Gon hummed as he sat up right "You called him your Angel..."

"I didn't... you were hearing things!"

"You're worried about Killua."

"Like a friend should be...!"

"I mean _really_ worried... do you perhaps, _love_ Killua?"

Daniel sputters, caught off guard by Gon's forwardness "You think I'm gay, for Killua?"

"No," Gon shakes his hands "I'm not judging you for that! It's just... I notice you smile whenever Killua's name pops up... and you get sad whenever you're worried about him... that's all..."

Daniel sighed in annoyance "I... I'm tired... can we save this discussion for another time..." Gon nodded "Sure... I expect an answer from you next time!" Gon fell back asleep almost instantly, snoring ever so softly.

Daniel rests his head on his pillow, closing his eyes _'I don't love Killua... I care about him... but... isn't that the same?'_ Before he could finish answering his question, he had already fallen asleep.

"~"

The first morning of wearing the heavy weights, the first trial began. Gon was the first to step up, wanting to try opening the gate. He's stopped by Leorio "Wait, Gon! You just watch."

"Huh? Why?"

Daniel points out "You need two hands to open the door..."

Kurapika nods at Daniel's word "I agree. You need to let your arm heal first."

"As long as Kurapika and I can open it, it doesn't matter."

Daniel smiled "Or, if I open it before you."

"Right..." Leorio rolled his eyebrows at Daniel. "We know who would open the door first..." Leorio turned to Gon with a large smile "Let us handle this!"

Gon nodded sternly "Okay."

Kurapika and Leorio pressed their hands against the door as Leorio hyped up Kurapika. "Let's do this, Kurapika!"

"Yeah" Kurapika shouted back.

Daniel and Gon watched Kurapika and Leorio struggle to push open the door.

"It's impossible..." Daniel overhead Seaquant say.

Daniel frowned at Seaquant's words _'NOTHING, beats determination! They will open the door, I can guarantee it...'_

"No use..." As Kurapika and Leorio collapsed to the floor, Kurapika continued to speak "It won't budge an inch."

"Damn! But we just started our training. If we work hard enough, we can do it!"

"I wish I could share your optimism."

Daniel turned to Gon to say something, only to see Gon looking at his own arm in almost regret. He wanted to help them open the door; Daniel knew that much from Gon's face.

And from that point, training had begun, whenever Daniel manages to get time off, he would practice _'Ten'_ alone, without watchful eyes. Every now and then, Gon would try to pry the answer from Daniel, from his earlier question.

And every time that question came up, Daniel was unable to answer. Apart of his mind screamed that he did, in fact love Killua. But, every time that voice spoke, when Daniel tried to speak his mind, no words came out as if something was stopping him.

With a shake of his head, the training continued like always, every hour with the same routine.

Daniel found his spot from watchful eyes, briefly seeing Gon in his side-view vision. Whenever Daniel saw Gon training by himself, a part of him smiled. Gon was determined to be of some help, some day.

Daniel acted as Gon's alibi whenever Gon trained in secret. Apart of him was happy to see Gon training, to gain the strength to save Killua. He couldn't fathom the reason to why Leorio and Kurapika were upset, whenever they caught Gon training.

Gon wanted to help, why shouldn't they let him? Sure, one of Gon's arms was broken. But, why should that stop him from training?

On Daniel's training period, he would whip around his blade, practicing to whip it around corners without getting it caught, or brushing against something. He could tell Gon was impressed, but a part of him knew it wasn't impressive at all. Gon had taken Hisoka's badge; surely, that feat was more impressive than swinging a blade constantly, while trying to avoid things.

All Daniel did was switching the blade from short to long range, and if quick enough from short to medium and then to long range. But whatever Daniel was doing, it was drawing Gon's attention to him.

"~"

On day two, it started just like the first day, attempting to open the gate. When Leorio and Kurapika failed the second day attempt, Seaquant stepped up "This will never work. You kids need to wake up."

"In that case," Leorio argued "you should quit watching us and do your job!"

As Seaquant 'tch', rolling his eyes at Leorio, Kurapika started to argue "Gon and Daniel are one of us. And they wish to see their friend. It's only right that we should help them."

Daniel saw Gon's eyes waver for a moment. He was almost brought to tears of happiness. A warm smile breaks across Daniel's lips, as he whispered to Gon "Gon, you're so lucky to have friends like this for you."

Gon frowned at Daniel's words "They're your friends too!" With a small nod, Daniel turned to look at the other's getting back up _'Even though they're closer to you, than they are to me... they're awesome friends!'_

"Okay, let's give it another shot!"

"Yeah...!"

Seaquant sighed "man, you can't just mindlessly push. Match you timing." He started to storm off, marching towards the security booth "You have to push both doors, with all your strength, simultaneously. Or the gate won't ever open."

As Gon smiled in Seaquant's direction, Daniel whispered "Gon, you and your friends are amazing."

"Our!" Gon corrected Daniel once again.

With a nod, Daniel recorrected his last statement "My friends are pretty amazing."

Leorio and Kurapika tried one last time, this time with Seaquant's advice. "Match our timing..." Leorio commented as Kurapika followed through "And push both doors with all our strength simultaneously..."

"Okay! One!"

"Two!"

"Three!" The two adults exclaimed together, as they pushed against the door simultaneously. As the door parted, all four looked surprised. When they were caught off guard, the door swung back closed, knocking both Leorio and Kurapika to the ground.

"Leorio! Kurapika!" Gon yelled as he ran up to them, to see if they were ok. Daniel followed behind, smiling ever so softly at the two. He knew determination what was drove people's strength up, but he didn't expect to see the effects to be seen so soon. _'They really are something...'_

Leorio grinned at the two younger boys, flashing a smile "It moved."

Gon soon began to smile wide, happy, that the day might be soon coming with meeting Killua.

"~"

A few days later, it was now time for a true test of how well their strength has improved.

As Kurapika and Leorio were doing some stretches, Zebro pointed out "Hey, why don't you try removing those vests today?"

"Oh?" Leorio smiled widely at those words "Music to my ears!" The two of them dropped their vests onto the floor, creating a small sink hole in the process. Leorio yells as he winds up his arm, removing the stiffness from them "Yeah! Without them, we can definitely open the gate now."

Leorio and Kurapika pressed their hands firmly against to Testing gate

"Let's do this, Kurapika!"

"Yeah...!"

"One... Two..."

"Three!" On the word 'three', both boys pushed against the door hard. As the door begun to crack, they continued to open the door, slowly. Seaquant was surprised. When Daniel looked at the door, he noticed they it had been roughly opened the door to the same spot as Daniel's first try _'WHAT?! It's already opened that far...? Granted, it's taking two people but still...'_

Daniel let out a small sigh, drawing Gon's attention "What's wrong?"

"Nothing... It's just... it took a whole year to get to the same level as they are. Not that I was training as hard as I am now... It was for only an hour a day..."

Gon raked his mind "It took you two hundred and eighty-four hours to get that strong?"

"Three hundred and sixty-five," Daniel corrected Gon "But, I was never training as hard as I was now. Nathaniel was... cautious... on how hard he pushed me..."

Gon nodded in understanding.

"Damn it... It won't move any farther."

Gon started to undo his arm rest, raising Daniel's concern "Are you sure?"

Gon nodded "I'm not letting them do this alone!"

"One last spurt, Leorio..."

"Got it!"

Daniel watched Gon run up behind them, pressing his hands against the door with a huge smile.

"Gon..." Kurapika was freaking out as Daniel sat down, wanting to enjoy the show.

"Why are you using your left arm?" Leorio asked in concern. Gon refused to back down, explaining his reasons with a simple, "It's Okay. My arm's healed now."

"Healed?"

"Are you sure, Gon?"

"Yep! Anyway, we have to push this together, right?"

Leorio let out a grunt of understanding, as Kurapika followed through with his own statement "Right, let's push!"

"Here we go!"

"One...!"

"Two...!"

"Three...!" As Gon yelled, the three of them together pushed against the door, opening it with ease. The door parted as Seaquant freaked out in surprise "It's opening..."

Gon fell through the crack in the door, hitting the dirt, face first "Ow..." Gon rubbed his noise, looking back at the others who still clung to the door.

Daniel got up; walking up to the others with a huge smile.

"It opened." Gon looked surprised at their strength.

"Determination... beats everything!" Daniel continued his smile as he clapped at the three boys achievements.

"Yes!" Leorio cheered in excitement from being able to open the door.

"We did it, Gon!"

"Uh-huh!" Gon smile widened from cheek to cheek.

"Now," Daniel grinned, "let's put my strength to the test!"

As Gon came back to the other side, both Leorio and Kurapika let go of the door, resetting it back to its normal level.

Daniel clenched his hands together, taking a deep breath; he pressed his hands against the door. _'Let's do this! I want to prove, that I can be as strong as Killua!'_ Daniel cheered in his mind.

Using all his strength, he pushed as hard as he can, forcing the door the open. In the end, he managed to get the door open; the only problem is as he pushed the door open, his hand slipped, making him stumble through the half open door and rolling face first onto the floor, just as the Testing Gate slammed shut behind him.

"Daniel!"

"That's embarrassing..." Daniel casually blurted out as he dusted himself off, while he was getting up. _'I still got the door open... but only one... I'm still not strong enough!'_

The door opened, followed by Leorio, Kurapika and Gon running through.

"Daniel!" The three yelled as Gon followed through "Are you ok?"

Daniel nodded "My hand slipped, and I fell though the door..." he let out a soft laugh, hopping to hide his embarrassment.

Gon smiled widely, shaking his head from side to side. "But you opened the door by yourself."

Daniel smiled, hiding his true feelings _'I'm still not strong enough... to be by Killua's side.  
>Do I love him...?<br>Or do I just want to protect him...?  
>I don't know! But, right now, all I want... is the strength to stand by Killua's side and protect him!'<em>

A wide grin plastered across Daniel's face as a huge idea passed through his mind "Hey, Gon...?"

Gon blinked at Daniel "Yeah...?"

"What would you say to a challenge?"

Gon blinked again in surprise "Challenge...?" A wide smirk started to spread across his cheeks "I'll win this!"

Daniel started to snicker "Gon, I all ready won then!"

Gon pouted "Ehh...? That's cheating!"

Daniel shook his head at Gon, widening his smile so that a small tooth showed "We have up to a month, right? Let's keep going until all of us can open the door on our own!"

Daniel secretly said that for his own gain. He wanted to keep going until he had the same amount of strength Killua had.  
>He wanted... to be strong enough to be beside Killua's side in strength.<p>

Gon nodded, adding to the challenge "And when the last person whose able to open the door passes, that's when we each have to see how stronger we've gotten!"

Daniel's smile spread even wider "That's the plan!"  
><em>'Yes, I've gotten a second chance! I'm coming for you Killua! I want to be just as strong as you!'<em> The deal began, and the trails of the four boys continued.  
>Whoever was last... didn't matter at all.<br>What mattered... is how strong everyone was by the end!


	19. Jokes X Determination X A game?

**KyoKyo** Thank you!

* * *

><p>Days flew by. And by the twentieth day, everyone was able to open a door.<p>

Daniel was able to open the first door on day five. Although, it was technically day four seeing as he slipped on his first attempt. Then Leorio was able to open the first door by day twenty, followed by Kurapika opening it on day fifteen, leaving Gon to open it on day twenty.

The only noticeable changes on day twenty, was between Daniel and Leorio. They both could open gate two, although, Daniel was secretly yelling at himself. Yelling in frustration from having learned he could not open gate three, the same gate that Killua could open with ease.

Leorio casually laughs at Daniel "You could only open up to gate two, even though you could open gate one on day five."

Daniel pouts, turning to face Leorio "That's right, Rolo! Your strength is equal to that of a child."

Leorio frowned after hearing that comment "What?! But, I never thought of that. AND MY NAME IS LEORIO!"

"~"

Zebro had lead the boys to a path, pointing out the long trail "Follow the path, and head for the mountain. The mansion should be somewhere up there." Zebro dropped his hands, then moving them to behind his back. "I'm ashamed to admit that even though I've worked here for twenty years, I've never been up the mountain. Sorry that I couldn't be any help."

"No," Gon shook his head with a huge smile "that isn't true. You've both been a huge help." Gon then bowed his head to Zebro. "Thank you for everything!"

When Gon left to join the other two, Daniel parted a few words of his own to Zebro, his smile faltering slowly. "Thank you Zebro... It was an honour training here."

When Daniel turned to join the others, his stopped by Zebro's hand "Daniel-Kun, if you're worried about not being strong enough, you were able to open the second gate, not an easy feat in just twenty days."

Daniel smiled slowly, "Thanks..." he then ran to join Gon and the others, hoping to see Killua by the end of the night.

As Daniel left Zebro's sight, Zebro spoke "Those kids are really something. They might be able to make it to the mansion."

Seaquant raised his lighter to the cigarette in his mouth, lighting it with a chuckle "Won't happen. They'll just get themselves killed."

"Speaking from your experience three years ago?" Zebro grinned.

"We were wiped out by an apprentice butler. That made it painfully clear that I wasn't on their level."

"So you decided to work here."

"Sorry... But the masters and servants are all monsters. Once you step into their territory..."

With a simple nod from Zebro, he continued to branch out the conversation "Did you see what Mike was doing?"

Seaquant shook his head "No, why?"

"Something about Daniel-Kun, made him sit and watch for hours..."

"That hound will watch anything for entertainment these days."

With a simple nod, Zebro thought to himself _'He watched him as is he was one of his masters though... Yet, he didn't move away when Daniel told him to shoo. It was interesting.'_

"~"

The four boys stopped at a pass, from a girl standing at the only entrance to continue on their way.

The girl spoke firmly, without emotional attachment to every word "Leave."

"Why? We just got here!" Daniel growled back.

"You're trespassing on private property. I cannot allow you to pass without permission."

Daniel lets out a noise of disgust. Gon frowned slightly as he chose to argue "We called ahead. And we came though the Testing Gate."

"The butlers did not give you permission to enter."

Gon lifted a finger, yelling at the girl in anger "What do we need to do get permission? I said I was Killua's friend, but they wouldn't put him on."

The girl's expressionless eye didn't falter at Gon's words, as she spoke back calmly "I wouldn't know. Because no one has ever received permission."

As Gon puff up his cheeks in anger, Daniel silently snickered _'You look funny Gon, but, the more I look at you, the more I see my father in you. You're both SO stubborn, it's not funny.'_

"Then we'll have to trespass!" Gon demanded in an aggressive tone.

"I suppose so. In any case," The girl pulled a rod from behind her back, to draw a line on the floor "this is where I draw the line." Slamming her rod down on the middle of the line, she continued "If you take one step beyond this line, I'll remove you by force."

Daniel smiled gleefully, pulling out the weapon from behind his back. Gon raised his hand, stopping the other including Daniel. As Daniel raised a quizzical eye at Gon, Gon chose to turn around; shaking his head at the others.

Daniel nodded silently, putting his weapon back in its sheath.

One step at a time, Gon made his way over to the girl. As he crossed the line, the girl hit Gon in the face, launching him back to the spot he started. Daniel grits his teeth as he turned to face Gon.

_'How dare she?!' _

Daniel reached around for his weapon again as Leorio yelled Gon's name, trying to figure out if the boy was ok. "Damn it!" As Leorio pulled out his Tantō, Kurapika pulled out his pair of bokken swords.

As Daniel was about to unclip his weapon again, his stopped by Gon's voice "Leorio! Kurapika! Daniel! Don't interfere." As Daniel frowned from hearing that, he dropped his hand to the side "I can take her..."

"Let me handle this. Ow..." A drop of blood parted from Gon's nose as he wiped the rest on his sleeve. "We don't intend to fight you. We just want to see Killua."

_'I will fight, if it gets out of hand...!'_

"It doesn't matter what your motives are." The girl bowed slightly, spinning the rod in-between her hands "I'm simply following my orders."

Gon nodded as he dropped his bag on the floor. With a groan of frustration Daniel stood to the side watching every one of Gon's moves.

"You can try all you want. I'll never let you pass."

"I will pass... I'm going to see Killua!"

Time after time again, the girl knocked Gon to the ground every time he passed the line.

Daniel rage was filling to the top of his cup, threatening to spill over.

"Stop it." The girl's words linger in the air, snapping Daniel out of his thoughts of rage. _'Did she say to stop?'_

"Stay away!" The girl demands once again. "Cut it out!" for the first time, Daniel watched the girl throw a tantrum, showing an emotion other than a pure poker face. "Don't you realise how futile this is?! Why won't you stop him? Aren't you his friends?"

She cuts herself short from the look of the three boys in the back, freaking out from there unwavering postures.

"Heh," Daniel lets out a small short laugh "I'm about to join him, but, I know he wouldn't like that..."

Gon lets out a small huff in Daniel direction "You're right about that!" He then turns to look back at the girl "What's the problem?" Gon takes a small step to the girl, raising his clenched fist in anger "I'm just here to see my friend. I'm just here to see Killua!" Gon reels his fist back, bringing it towards the girl's direction "Why do I have to do this?!"

In a fit of fury, Gon had destroyed the pillar to left of the girl's side, wiping off the top half. "Hey."

"Huh?"

"I crossed the line. Aren't you supposed to hit me?"

The girl raised her weapon, but was unable to deliver another blow.

"You're different from Mike."

_'You can say that again...'_ Daniel hummed to himself. _'She's shorter and less hairy.'_

"You may try to hide your feelings, but you have a heart. When I mentioned Killua, your eyes softened for a moment."

The girl's eyes widen in shock from hearing that. Daniel raised his hands in an open gesture, while slowly walking towards her "Please... just let us see Killua."

Tears stricken the girl's face, dropping every so often on to her hands "Please... Help Killua-Sama-" something fast came out of nowhere, striking the girl on left side of her face.

Daniel turned quickly, eyes darting all over the place. His eyes eventually found an older woman in a purple Victorian era dress. She wore a visor and the bottom of her face is covered by bandages, giving away the fact that it was Killua's mother.

"Honestly... What was that servant babbling about?" The woman complained dryly. "She made it sound like we're being mean to Killua."

While the others went to check on the girl, Daniel quirked an eyebrow at the sizzling fan the woman held, wondering what exactly, did she fire at the girl?

With another few seconds delay, Daniel had realised another person was beside Killua's mother.

The child had purple eyes and black medium length hair and sporting; a long black Kimono decorated with purple and white strokes, and orange flowers near the bottom of the dress and sleeves, a yellow obi tied around the waist and a pair of Japanese sandals, most likely a pair of Zōri.

'Maybe that's Killua's younger sister...'

"A worthless apprentice had the nerve to insult us!" The lady stepped up, smiling at Gon "You must be Gon." She then turned to look at Daniel, sniffing her nose in disgust at him "And you're Daniel. You look exactly like your father."

"Except four times younger and nothing like him...!" Daniel chimed with a smile. _'Don't you dare compare me to my lustful sleazy dad!'_

"I heard about both of you from Illumi. Killua knows that you're here."

"Great!" Daniel's smile widened "Send him over..."

The lady frowned at Daniel "I have a message for both of you from Kil...** 'Thank you for coming. I really appreciate it. But I can't see you right now. Sorry.'**"

_'I believe it when I hear it from Killua's on lips...'_ Daniel wanted to say that out loud, but he couldn't push the words to the front of his mouth.

Gon spoke quietly to Leorio "Is she okay?"

"Yeah. She's only unconscious."

Killua's mother continued after a brief moment of silence "Forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Killua's mother, Kikyo. This is Kalluto."

_'OH SHIT! That's Killua younger brother... whoops, my bad...'_

"Why can't Killua come see us?" Gon demanded from Kikyo.

_'He has more balls than me right now...'_

Kikyo calmly speaks up "Because he's in solitary confinement."

The three boys behind Daniel ask in confusion "Solitary confinement?"

Daniel asks next, wanting to know why this has happened. "And why is he in 'Solitary Confinement'?"

"Kil stabbed me and his brother before he ran away from home."

Daniel frowned slightly "Were you not happy to be stabbed by your son? I remember Illumi vaguely mentioning that."

As Kikyo grit her teeth for a moment, Kurapika growls "We know. That is the story he told us."

Kikyo frowned slightly "Kil returned because he regretted his actions. And he voluntarily entered solitary confinement."

Daniel blinked slowly, lazily opening them with disinterested eyes. "Seriously..."  
><em>'Sounds like a crap ton of bullshit...!'<em>

"So we don't know when he will leave..." Kikyo suddenly freaks out, frantically yelling at no one "WHAT? Father! What are you doing?! Don't do anything hasty! He's finally returned!"

"I knew you were lying!"

Kikyo growled frantically, ignoring Daniel's comment "Oh, why must Father be this way?" Taking a deep breath, Kikyo regained her old composure. "Something has come up." Kikyo bowed, picking up her dress as she got ready to run "So I bid you farewell."

"Please wait!" Gon demanded once again. Kikyo turned, waiting for Gon response. "We'll be staying in town for a while. Please let Killua know."

Kikyo nodded with a smile "Very well. I shall tell him. Goodbye." She then ran fast as Kalluto stared the boys down, sussing them out.

"Who are you?"

"You know who we are..." Daniel blinked in confusion as Gon spoke after Daniel "Killua's friends."

"Friends..."

"KALLUTO-CHAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? COME OVER HERE!"

"Yes, mother." Kalluto chased after her mother, leaving the four boys alone.

"I probably shouldn't say it," Leorio spoke, with a hint of fear in his voice, "but these people creep me out..."

Daniel turned to look at the others "Creepy...? More like annoying..." Daniel sighed as he massaged the back of his head, a pout visibly forming.

"And I bet they were lying about Killua's saying that he can't see us."

Daniel nodded at Leorio "I think he just got out or something... the way she screamed... it sounded like Killua's escaped or something."

Leorio nodded "Gon, Daniel, we can't go back yet. How about we tail them?"

Daniel shook his head "They're long gone..."

Gon spoke up "Even if we did, she'll take the blame." Gon looked down at the girl as he spoke.

"Oh, right..."

The girl broke the tension, drawing Daniel's eyes to her "I will take you to the butler's office. There is a phone that connects to the mansion." Gon kneeled as he held his hand out to the girl.

She forced herself him, clutching her throbbing head in her hand "If Zeno-Sama is the one who answers..."

"Zeno-Sama...?" Daniel and Gon asked together, curious to whom he may be. The girl looked at the both of them "Killua-Sama's grandfather."

"~"

The girl, with the boys learned later named Canary, lead the four boys along a long winding path through the forest. Leorio complained in the back as he dragged his fee "Aren't we there yet?"

"We still have a while to go."

Leorio sighed after hearing that "How much walking do we have to do..."

"Leorio..." Daniel's eyes glazed over to Leorio "We ran a fair few Kilometres in the exam... this is nothing!"

Leorio grumbled under his breath after hearing those words "Show off!"

"Old man..."

"I'm a teenager!"

Canary chuckled at the two boys ranting in the back, which were eventually silenced by Kurapika. Canary eventually stopped, pointing out a Building in the distance "There it is."

"That building? But it's still pretty far away."

"Say, Canary." Gon spoke up, one eye still closed from his earlier fight with Canary. "Won't you get into trouble for bringing us here?"

Canary closed her eyes, thinking for a moment, before blurting out loud "They already know what I'm doing." She opened her eyes to look at the others "So I am prepared to take the consequences."

Gon spoke up, objecting to Canary's plans "If there's any trouble, I'll take responsibility."

Daniel frowned "No, we should all go down together. We did put her in this position after all..."

Canary glazed her eyes at both boys before looking away to retort "No. I'm merely serving as a guide for Killua-Sama's friends."

Daniel and Gon blinked at each other in surprise, Gon then shared confused looks with Kurapika. Gon started to smile, which in turn made Daniel smile. Daniel didn't know why he smiled after Gon smile, but one thing was for sure, he felt like he was getting closer to Killua somehow.

Maybe it because he felt some sort of connection to Killua...

Or maybe it was because he was secretly harbouring feeling for Killua.

But, there was one thing he knew for certain, that was that he couldn't wait to see Killua.

"~"

Leorio spoke up in relief, when the five of them eventually came into view of the mansion "Hey, we finally made it."

They stopped short of the five butlers, whom bowed in respect, with the middle butler speaking up "Welcome."

The five of them were lead into the small mansion, where Gon and Canary were tended to. As they were tended to, the same middle butler spoke up from outside "Please forgive the rude reception."

The butler looked as though he was the head butler, presenting himself as a well groomed man, with his slicked back black hair, trimmed beard and glasses with pointed frames.

"The lady of the house has asked us to treat you as official guests."

Daniel looked around as he kept his thoughts to himself _'Are you sure...? She sounded like she wanted us gone... far away from this place. At least that's the vibe I got from her...'_

Once Gon was done getting patched up, the boys were led to a small room. As the boys occupied a couch, the head butler sat in front of them, while explaining what the place is.

"Then this is not the primary Residence?" Kurapika asked.

"No, this place is for the butlers." Canary answered.

Daniel's eyes glazed around the room in awe _'Even the butlers have it good...!'_

"Well," the head butler spoke "please make yourselves at home."

Daniel sighed "I rather not..."

Leorio looked at the head butler "I appreciate the hospitality, but we've come to see Killua."

Daniel nodded at all of Leorio's word, before ending the sentence for him "And we would l-ike to see him right now!"  
><em>'Fuck nearly slipped that time...'<em>

The head butler raised his hand with a smile "That won't be necessary. Killua-Sama is on his way here."

"Really?" both Gon and Daniel slammed their hands on the coffee table in front of them. Daniel coughed with an apparent blush "I mean... that's cool." Daniel sat back down with red cheeks. _'Stop doing that! You're going to turn into one of those super kawaii girls...'_

The head butler nodded "Yes, so please wait a little longer."

"That's great news, Gon, Daniel~!" Leorio teased the later.

"Yeah!" Gon chimed loudly, followed by Daniel's sarcastic reply "Yeah..."

"Now, then..." The head butler's lips shifted into a dry smile as he adjusted his glasses "To simply sit and wait would be dull." He then grinned at both Gon and Daniel "How about a game, to pass time?"

"A game?"

"It depends on what game." Daniel smiled innocently. The head butler pulled out a coin, twirling it around between his fingers. He flicked it up with a smile, catching it between his hands. "Which hand holds the coin?"

We all smiled, pointing to his left hand together "The left hand."

"Correct." He held out the hand with a sly grin. "So I'll move more quickly this time."

He flicked the coin, catching it between his hands fast with a huge grin. "Well? Which hand?"

Daniel smiled slightly 'We playing this game. I hate my father for teaching the tricks of the trade.'  
>"Left hand" Daniel beamed as he looked at Gon whom also said the same.<p>

"Marvellous." The head butler smiled, accompanied by the other butlers clapping their hands. "Then I shall try harder this time." he flicked the coin up into the air. When it fell past his eyes, the head butler moved fast, creating after images of his hand.

Daniel eyes narrow, darting his eyes in the coin's direction to see which hand he grabbed it with. The head butler's smile grew cold "Well? Which hand?"

Leorio grumbled loudly as his stroked his chin "I'm not positive, but I'd guess the right."

"You see... I have known Killua-Sama his entire life. I dare say that I care for him as though he were my own." The butlers hands clenched hard, crush the coin between the hidden hand "In all honesty, I must despise you for trying to take him away. Well? Which hand? Answer."

Daniel growled coldly "The left!"

The butler adjusted his glasses again "His lady mother could barely speak... She must be heartbroken, having to watch him leave. I cannot forgive it. By the time Killua-Sama arrives, a decision will be reached." He pulled out a coin, clenching it between his fingers. "I shall test you in my own way. You have no choice."

The butlers surround the group, holding out larger Tantōs. Canary is held at knife point by one of the butlers as the head butler starts to speak. "This is her punishment for having brought you here, against her orders. I shall explain the rules."

"If one of you answers incorrectly, that person is out of the games. Should you all be disqualified, I shall tell Killua-Sama you left. And that he will never see you again."

Daniel's eyes narrowed at the butler as he thought to himself 'I WON'T LOSE!'

"Killua is..." Gon was cut off by the head butler growling "Silence! Your lives hang by a thread. Now, answer my question." he flicked the coin up into the air, catching it one of his hands "Which hand?"

Daniel growled "Right..."

"Don't take too long." The head butler's eyes narrowed between the remaining boys "You have three seconds to answer." The head butler looked at the butler holding Canary at Knife point. "Hey... After three seconds have passed, slit her throat."

"Okay."

"Wait, left hand!" Leorio yelled out.

"I pick the right hand!" Gon yelled, followed by Kurapika "Me, too..!"

The butler revealed his hand, showing the coin in his right hand. "One disqualified." He smacked his hands together, repeating the process before catching the coin "Which hand?"

Daniel's eyes narrowed "Left hand!"

"I choose the right hand." Kurapika stated after nodding at Gon.

"I pick the left."

The head butler revealed his hands "It was in my left hand. Only two remains now." He threw the coin into his other hand. As he flicked it in the air, Gon yelled "One second!"

The man caught it with a dangerous look on his eyes "What is it? If you're trying to buy time, I'll kill one of your friends."

Without answering the butler, Gon looked at Leorio "Leorio, lend me your knife."

"Huh?" The butler behind them freaked out in surprise.

"Don't worry. I won't use it for anything stupid."

Daniel looked away from the butler to focus on Gon in surprise, that he was willing to say something so casually. Leorio pulled out a flip knife, handing it to Gon, which he used on his swelled up eye.

When the swelling had subsided, Gon put some tape around his eye to hold it up "Okay! Now I can see. Give me your best."

The two of them nodded at each other before the head butler started the round.

"Left hand" Gon and Daniel stated together with a smile.

"Not bad. In that case..." He stood up flicking the coin into the air as two other butlers joined his side.

Daniel suddenly turned around him, as if something was drawing his attention. When he quickly looked back after being distracted, the round was already over.

"Who now holds the coin?"

Daniel grit his teeth _'How could I lose it...? What the hell distracted me? No, I have to pick a hand now... but which one...' _Daniel continued to look between the four hands, unable to say which one.

With a smile, Gon pointed to the guy behind them "The person right behind me."

Daniel blinked in disbelief, when he saw the guy hold out the coin. He was unable to figure out how he did it, or what even distracted him in the first place.

The butlers started to clap, followed by Daniel who was impressed.

"Brilliant."

The door opened, which made Daniel look behind him. Killua walked into the room with a groan "Gotoh, is Gon and Daniel here yet?"

As Daniel eyes widened in surprise, both Gon and Daniel yelled together "KILLUA!"

Killua stomped over to the couch with a huge smile "Oh! You're here, Gon! Daniel!"

When Daniel felt Killua smile in his direction his heart flutter for a moment as he had a moment in his head _'I could get used to that! I MEAN- his hot... FUCK, damn it that smile makes him look way too cute... He should smile more often...'_

"Along with..." Killua looked at Kurapika "Kurapika?"

Kurapika sighed "I'm just an afterthought?"

Killua pointed at Leorio next "Liorio!"

"LEORIO!"

"It's been a while." Killua looked at the two boys with a bigger smile "I can't believe you came. What happened? Your face is a wreck."

Daniel grinned as he pointed at Gon "He tried head butting a metal rod."

As Killua laughed at the joke, Gon fumed "I didn't! And it's not like yours any better!"

Daniel lost his smile slightly at the mentioning of that. Although Killua hadn't noticed, he pointed at the head butler "Hey, Gotoh. I told you to let me know as soon as they arrived. What were you doing?"

"Forgive me. I had them participate in a little game."

"A game...?" Killua asked in confusion as he looked Gon, whom only just smiled.

Daniel glazed his eyes over Killua, too love struck to even notice his own look "We were playing toss the coin."

When Killua looked at Daniel, he raised an eyebrow "What's with the goofy look."

Daniel's eyebrows furrowed slightly "What goofy look...?" He looked a little to his right, noticing a mischievous smile spread across Gon's face. _'What was I smiling like?'_

"Nothing..."

Gotoh cut the boys conversation short with a smile "It was nothing more than a poor joke. I apologize for any aggravation. Did you enjoy yourselves?"

Killua had an eyebrow raised the whole time, disbelieving Gotoh's very words.

"That was really good acting..." Leorio ran a hand through his hair as he sweated.

Killua looked at Daniel "What? Did they try something?"

Before Daniel could answer, Gon shook his head "No, they were entertaining us."

Killua smiled "Really? Well, whatever. Anyway, let's go somewhere else. Anywhere else, right now." Killua ground his teeth together in anger "If we stay here, my mother will give us an earful!"

"Yeah!" Gon nodded.

Daniel smiled, lifting a finger as he nod continuously "Ones enough for us. Let's go!"

As Gon picked up his bag, Killua pointed to Gotoh "Hey, Gotoh. Listen up. I don't care what mother says. Don't follow me."

Gotoh bowed "Understood. Please take care."

Killua turned to look at Gon and Daniel "Gon, Daniel, let's go. Bye." Killua waved off as he started to walk off.

Daniel followed behind Killua and when they reached out side, Daniel casually hugged Killua. "Oi, what you doing."

Daniel fumed "It's called I miss my best friend hug."

"Oh," Killua awkwardly patted Daniel's head "I missed you too."

Daniel nodded as he stood up straight.

"What's with the weapon?"

"It's a present from my perverted dad. I'll tell you along the way."


End file.
